Fairy Games
by AngryLadyKami
Summary: VOLUME 3 - FOURTH CHAPTER IS OUT! Lucy races against time to complete the challenges of a mysterious enemy determined to destroy Lucy and Natsu. [Recap: VOLUME 1 - Lucy goes on a dangerous undercover solo mission at the Grand Magic Games. VOLUME 2: To cure her terrible illness, Lucy and co journey to the ruins that once housed the Order of the Celestial Sky] NaLu Gajevy MiLa Gruvia
1. V1 - Chapter 1 - Leaving Behind

**Hi All,**

 **this is my first story so be kind. :) When Lucy undertakes a dangerous solo mission without the guild, will friends become enemies as she tries to save the world? This story takes place after Natsu returns from his one year training and is intended as a Natsu Lucy Romance.**

 **Update:**

 **Volume 1 - The Grand Magic Games**

 **Volume 2 - The Order of the Celestial Sky**

 **Thank you all for diligently following my story. It starts slow, but I hope you enjoy the slow romance and character builds as well as exploration of possible abilities for each of the characters.**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 1 - Leaving Behind

 _What a beautiful morning_ , Lucy thought to herself. Stretching her arms up, she stepped out of the house where she rented an apartment. _I wonder what today will bring?_ The sky was blue, it was sunny out, and no doubt things were already in full swing at the guild hall. Today she wore her hair down with two ponytails on either side of her head. A simple yellow and pink sundress was accented by a silver belt, key pouch and a pair of pastel yellow, grey shoes.

Lucy stepped up onto the low wall that followed the river into the heart of town. "Don't fall in Lucy-chan," some men called as their boat went by. She paid them no mind, instead bringing forth her celestial white dog key and summoned Nikora. The small white creature resembled a snow man with legs, complete with carrot nose. "Plue!" It raised its hands in greeting and Lucy picked it up to snuggle.

"Good morning Nikora." She said, walking along the river to the guild hall. The small creature wiggled happily until suddenly he was flying through the air as Lucy was hit from behind. The small creature picked himself up and dusted himself off before turning to look at what had hit them.

It was another celestial spirit. Nikola knew this for certain, but he knew Lucy would not. "Pru." He said waving at the man sized beast with a Monkey for a head. It gave a small apologetic bow in their direction. It's five monkey tails waved behind it, somewhat agitated. Lucy clutched a letter in her hand and Nikola hopped onto her shoulder to have a look.

It was signed Yukino. Of course. Yukino was the only other celestial spirit mage they knew excepting the Princess. Lucy nodded slowly and the monkey man bowed and disappeared. Still, Lucy stood there a moment long, her eyes scanning the letter.

"Luuuuucy!" Nikola turned to see Happy flying toward them, Natsu following at a run further back. Lucy quickly crumpled the letter and stuffed it into her skirt pocket. When she turned to look at them, a smile was fixed firmly on her face.

"Ohayo [morning] Natsu." She greeted him and he grinned at her with his arms behind his head. "Morning Lucy. I found a mission flyer we can go on. Its not far, we don't even have to take a train or cart."

"Gomene [sorry], Natsu, Happy. I have a bunch of errands to take care of today." Nikola turned to look at her from where he stood on her shoulder. _Hadn't they just been on their way to the guild hall?_ He tilted his head, curious.

"You should go ahead with Happy Erza and Gray." The smile slipped from Natsu's face and he watched her.

"You're not going on a date are you Lucy?"

"BAKA! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? I JUST TOLD YOU HAVE ERRANDS TO RUN."

"Lucy needs to go shopping for food! Don't eat too much Lucy" Happy said oblivious to the thunder cloud of anger as he flew circles around them. When Lucy had calmed down, she blew out a small breath.

"I'll see you when you get back, then we can find a good group mission to go on. Alright?" She smiled brightly and Natsu grinned and flashed her a thumbs up. As he made his way back to the guild hall, the smile slipped from Lucy's face. Nikola wondered at it, but she bid him farewell and closed his gate.

Heading back into her apartment she sat at the table and took out the crumpled letter. Smoothing it out, she read it a fourth time.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm writing to you about a matter of great importance. I have given this letter to my celestial monkey spirit so that you know it is from me. We need to speak, and we need to do it in person. A great danger has come to light and you and I are the only ones who are in a position to counter it. I need you to come to Tenrou Island and meet with myself and your First Master as soon as you get this letter. Tell no one, and come by yourself. Make up an excuse for your guild as to why you will be away for a few months, but it is imperative that you tell no one about this letter or where you are going. I cannot emphasize this enough. I will explain everything when you get here. Hurry here, and destroy this letter._

 _Yukino_

Lucy drew a key from her chain. "Gate of the Southern Cross." She swished the key with a way of celestial magic and Crux appeared. The cross shaped Celestial floated a few feet above ground and appeared to be sleeping.

"Crux I need your help. I need you to tell me who wrote this letter." Two streams of air blew forth from the Cross' nose and he snored slightly for a few seconds before replying. "Yukino Agria wrote that letter, without a doubt."

A weight lifted off Lucy's shoulders. It wasn't some elaborate ruise then. But what could be so urgent that she had to leave everything behind for months? She would be missing their second Grand Magic Games since returning from their seven year time break.

One thing was for certain. She couldn't tell Natsu or Erza. Either of them would begin tracking her down immediately. She sat down to write some letters to her guild as well as to Natsu. She left his letter until last, not sure how she should tell him she was leaving. She remembered his letter to her and a pang of heartache blossomed in her chest.

 _Dear Natsu and Happy_

 _There are many ways I can say this but none of them are easy. I have spent the year you have been gone wallowing in misery. I thought the guild was finished and didn't know if I would ever see you again. Now that you have come back and the guild is united, it has become apparent to me that I could have become stronger too. But I didn't._

 _I was complacent without you here and I don't want to be mediocre anymore. I want to bring out the best in myself and not just because you and Erza and Gray and the guild are the best. I want to be the best that I can be, for so many reasons. Too many to go into detail. For me. For me and you and everyone who will ever need our help._

 _I have therefore decided to take a few months off for my own training. While I have learned that it is all right to depend on friends for strength and comfort, I want to also become strength and comfort for my friends. I will be heading back to the Heartfilia mansion for a few days before journeying onward to visit and train with other mages._

 _Even though I will miss seeing you compete in the Games this year, I know in my heart that you will do well. I look forward to returning and seeing the winner's cup again! I will miss you Natsu. (And Happy too.)_

 _With all my heart,_

 _Lucy_

There were some other things she could have said, feelings she could have shared, but what was the point? It was cowardly to say those things and then flee. And when she returned, would things be awkward? No, it was better to wait.

Lucy packed quickly, and took up her savings. She paid her Land lady for the next four months, giving her the same story about training at the Heartfilia mansion. She wasn't headed there of course. But Natsu Gray and Erza would never let her go alone, and she needed her trail to be cold by the time they realized she had set them on a goose chase.

She napped until evening, before taking up her keys and small travel backpack, and the small bag of money that was left of her savings. She took up her cloak, and locked the door before headed outside. They would think all sorts of things no doubt. That she was coerced, kidnapped, blackmailed and all sorts of things. She made sure to speak to anyone she knew as she walked along the river, in case they came looking for answers.

She headed to the train station and took the last night train to the town closest to the Heartfilia mansion. It was a roundabout way of doing things but necessary to have witnesses. From there she walked to the next town over and found a farmer heading North west toward the coast where she spent the evening at a local inn.

The following day, another train ride was followed by another couple of hours walking. She was sure they would find her letters soon. The mission they had gone on was close by, and they would be returning to Magnolia soon. Lucy hoped she had done enough to cool her trail.

She spent an evening on the cliff face overlooking the coast and wondering if they had received her letters before falling asleep. The following morning, a small fishing vessel heading out to sea agreed to take her to Tenrou Island. The arrangement was perfect, because they would not be back for at least a few days.

Dropping her pack and clothes into a plastic bag, she waved to the fisherman before diving overboard and swimming the rest of the way. _Wow this brings back memories_ , she thought to herself as her hands slid endlessly through the water. It seemed like only a year ago when she had come to this same island, swimming the same way with the intention of helping Cana gain her S rank.

Now, the island seemed sad and lonely as she stumbled onto a small pebble beach and collapsed on a large hot rock. She lay there for a few minutes, until she felt reasonably dry, and pulled on some shorts and a tank top as well as sneakers.

"Lucy-chan." The muted the greeting, but she looked up and saw Yukino in the distance waving from a cliff outcropping. Next to her, waving just as eagerly was the first master, Mavis Vermillion. "Hiii." She waved back. The two disappeared from the cliff top, and Lucy decided to wait, basking in the early morning rays as they made their way down to her.

"Lu-chan" Yukino said appearing from a small path Lucy hadn't noticed before. "Thank you for coming." The petite girl with a short bob of white blue hair was wearing a simple teal tank top with thick black straps, black shorts and sandals. A dark blue flower was pinned in her hair. A pair of glasses was perched on her nose. _Spirit glasses_ , Lucy surmised, without which Yukino would not be able to see the First Master.

"You look tired Yukino. Is everything all right?" Lucy hugged the shorter girl, and for a moment it seemed as if Yukino would burst into tears, but she simple pulled back with a small smile. "Lets head to the house, I can explain everything there."

The walk through the jungle was hot and muggy, but by the time they got to the cottage, it had turned cool and a breeze flowed through the tops of the island. "I've never been to this part of the island." Lucy said looking around. Houses were scattered here and there, mostly overgrown and falling apart. One house, set somewhat aside from these had a newer build.

"Its useful having spirits who can help you build things." Yukino said with a smile. Inside the house there was a main living area that contained just enough space for a seating area, dining area and kitchen along a back wall. Four bedrooms, two on either side of the living space, each with a bathroom in between. Behind the kitchen, a door led to a pantry and firewood storage.

Though sparsely decorated, the cottage had a homey feel to it. A pot of something delicious was cooking away in the wood burning stove, and the windows were thrown open to the cool evening breeze. "Rest easy Lucy. You've had a long trip I imagine." Yukino showed her to a room that had fresh sheets ready for her on the bed. Despite her curiosity, she felt herself falling asleep minutes after laying her head on the pillow.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Despite her best intentions, Lucy had slept through the night. It was 7am, and she rubbed her eyes to clear them.

"I can't believe I slept through." She said sitting down at the dining room table. There was a nice breakfast of grapefruits, toast, eggs and Lucy tucked in. When she was done, she sipped her tea before placing it on its saucer with a small clink.

"I think we better tell me why I am here now." She said quietly. Lucy could see it in Yukino's eyes that whatever the reason was, it weighed heavily on her mind.

Mavis drifted into the room as if summoned and hopped onto the chair next to Yukino, her feet dangling off the edge. Yukino nodded at her.

"Do you remember my sister Sorano?" Lucy nodded, how could she forget. The girl had been part of the Oracion Seis before joining Crime Sorciere. She had taken Sorano's zodiac keys.

"Well through her dark connections, she heard rumors of something." Yukino got up to retrieve a book from one of the rooms, and opened it to a bookmarked page. "She heard that someone was building a Delaian focus."

"A Delaian focus?" Lucy asked looking at the picture drawn in the book. "Yes. Its a relic from the book of Zeref. It was made by him to control any enemies. It can turn anyone into a mindless drone to serve the dark guilds."

"Someone has this focus in their possession?" Lucy asked half rising from her seat.

Mavis shook her head. "It was dismantled and the parts destroyed. All but one part." She tapped a small finger on the book. Lucy glanced down. The focus consisted of a pedestal with three hour glasses at each foot. Atop the statue stood a large purple sphere. It was this sphere that Mavis was pointing to. "All the parts can be recreated except the orb."

"I've seen this somewhere before." Lucy said staring intently at the orb. Yukino tugged a flyer of some sort from another book and placed it in front of Lucy. "I'll save you some time." Lucy looked over at the flyer advertising the Grand Magic Games, and her eyes widened. "No."

"Yes. First place gets a Grand World Lacrima. Only twelve of them exist in the world. The problem is, this particular lacrima is not a lacrima at all."

"We have to tell someone, we have to get the Princess to destroy it."

"We can't Lucy. After the last Magic Games, the council became the ones to host it. The King and the princess no longer have any official involvement with the games. As to telling the council about it… Do you remember who used to sit on that council?" _Jellal. Of course._

"But he's changed, he's…"

"It doesn't matter. If he could get onto the Council, then we don't know who else is on the council with dark guild ties. Look, these were just rumors that my sister heard by chance. The only reason she mentioned it to me was in passing about some other subject. Right now the only people who have pieced this together are you, me and Mavis, and thats because we have a plan."

"Yes." She sat back down slowly. "You and I have to infiltrate the guild that has the missing pieces. We need to win the magic games and get awarded the orb. Then you and I will take the orb by force or deception, and take it to the spirit realm."

"What?"

"You heard me. I came here initially to speak with Mavis, the fairy tactician. I needed to come up with a plan that had the highest probability of success. This is it."

"But we can't go to the spirit realm. What good would it do anyway. Even if we send the orb into the spirit realm with one of our gate keys, whats to stop another celestial wizard from getting his spirit to retrieve it."

Yukino looked at Mavis, and the first Master looked up at Lucy. "The spirit realm you will be taking the orb to is special. Let me explain with a story. In the beginning, when humans discovered they could wield magic, there was a great race discover bigger magic, better magic, faster stronger, more powerful magic. This great expanse came to an end when one one very powerful wizard came to be."

"Zeref."

"Indeed. A lot of Zeref's earlier works were experimental, pushing the boundaries of what magic could do. One of the things he brought into being was the spirit realm."

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened. "He created the celestial spirits?"

"Not the spirits. The realm. He also created the Celestial Spirit King so that he would have an opponent strong enough to defeat him. But it was a failure. It was too difficult to bring the spirit king into our world, and the Spirit King was nowhere near powerful enough. However, because the Spirit King existed, and the realm existed, it birthed a new type of magic, celestial magic. The twelve keys of the Zodiak were forged by a master blacksmithmage , and over time other celestial spirits joined them."

Yukino took over telling the tale as Mavis stood to refill her tea pot with hot water. "But Zeref became aware of how his experiment was flourishing instead of destroying him. He began to destroy all the most powerful of celestial mages. Some did escape, but they lived in secret, or made their escape some other way. Over 400 years, celestial magic again grew in prominence. You Lucy are one of the most powerful. Especially when many of the celestial mages lost their powers when the clock was assembled."

Lucy shuddered remembering the evens that had nearly destroyed so many lives. Yukino continued as Mavis poured them fresh cups of tea. "Now consider your friend Erza. Erza is a kind of void mage who can re-equip weapons and armor from an alternate space at will. Both void magics and celestial magics share the same roots. Long story short, with enough power, you and I can create our own celestial space and store the orb there."

"What?" Lucy stared at her. "How much power would that even…"

"A lot. I don't know how easy it was for Zeref to create the spirit realm, but it will take both of us to create the orb and take it there."

"Then we need to create the space beforehand." Lucy said thoughtfully.

Mavis nodded. "We have three months until the games, but only one month before you have to infiltrate that other guild."

"I don't even see how that is possible. THIS really has the strongest chance of success?" Lucy asked Mavis who nodded into her teacup. "Then I will believe in the fairy tacticion!" Lucy smiled and stood. "We better get to work, while you give me all the details."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! =^.^=**

 **-Kami**


	2. V1 - Chapter 2 - The Grand Magic Games

**So exciting! 4 Followers already :D I hope you are enjoying it!**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 2 - The Grand Magic Games

3 months later

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome once again to the opening ceremony of the GRAND MAGIC GAMES -kabo !" The amplified voice of the pumpkin headed announce reverberated through the colosseum, threatening to be drowned out by the thunderous applause of the thousands of spectators.

"Once again, we are here to see which guild is the best in the LAND - kabo" The short man swiveled on the table and indicated his companions. "With me, I have the esteemed Chapati Lola, expert commentator and staple to the grand magic games, and Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd and 6th guild master of FairyTail -kabo."

"Ganbarre- ne [Try your best ok?] FairyTail!" Makarov said into the microphone with a thumbs up.

"I am Mato, and now I hand you over to Chapati-san who will explain our first day's competition" He hopped of the table and let the wig wearing master of ceremonies begin.

"Thank you Mato. Today's event features 136 guilds racing to earn one of twenty spots in the second round. The way this event works is as follows…"

Natsu was only half listening. He stood with his team flying a banner for FairyTail on the floor of the colosseum. Other teams stood around him in somewhat neat lines, but his gaze was at the thousands of people around him. Was she here? He had thought for sure she had caught her scent the previous day, but it had led him straight to a perfume store and his sensitive nose could follow no further. Was she watching them? Surely she would let everyone know she was here? He raised his hand and waved when he caught sight of Happy cheering for them.

"Ready, set, GO." A loud trumpet heralded the start of something and Natsu's head spun from left to right as everyone set off in a different direction out of the arena. "What's going on?" He said looking around for his team.

"NATSU, LETS GO!" An enraged Erza was waving frantically at him and he took off after her, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Behind him in the arena, a figure clad in tight black pants, a blood red short sleeved blouse and black lace up corset was left waiting. Her hands sported black gloves with the fingers cut out. Two small blond poms of blond her were bound at the top of her head, while the rest cascaded down her back in waves. A simple black and silver mask covered her face, and a small rectangular black leather case was hooked on her silver black belt.

She gazed up at the various team balconies, stopping for a second only to take in FairyTail and Sabertooth, where Mavis and Yukino pretended not to know her. For some reason this hurt more than she thought it would. Another gaze caught hers, now that she was the only one left in the arena. Black Moon guild's leader Haran Jenson watched her with dark eyes, his mouth deadpan, but his look calculating. She daren't wait any longer.

"So it begins," she said softly before vanishing with a small pop.

* * *

"You did well today Heartfilia. Second place of twenty. Its a start."

"I told you not to call me that." Lucy straightened from where she had been leaning on the wall of the colosseum tunnel. The day had been exhausting. Unravelling clues in a mass scavenger hunt, interspersed by traps and small skirmishes.

"Yes yes, we all know. Silver star. You weren't feeling homesick for FairyTail were you." The large fat man beside her took a strand of her silver blond hair in his beefy hand, tugging at the silky lock.

"There's nothing for me there." She threw up a hand, knocking her hair from his grasp and moved down the tunnel.

"Such sass from a newcomer." His tone grew as ugly as his face. "I'd like to break some of that spirit."

"Enough Matass." A smooth voice instructed. Lucy stopped to look up at who had spoken. The very image of a gentleman, the Marquis was clothed in a suit, tailored to perfection. His neat black hair was cut to just below his ears, and combed back. His eyes, however they suited his handsome face, were cruel and cold. He held out an arm and Lucy placed her hand on it, despite how much she reviled his presence.

She couldn't resist throwing a glare back at the man. Beside her the Marquis chuckled and led her back to her wing. "Save your fire for tomorrow Silver Star. The second round will be murder."

* * *

Lucy breathed hard from where she knelt in the sand if the arena. _Stupid stupid stupid_. She had allowed herself to be distracted. The second day of the Grand Magic Games had dawned bright and early, but a knot clogged in her chest from the moment she had stood in the arena. Clothed similarly to the day before, her skin and clothes drenched in perfume so the dragon slayers would not recognize her, she had again been forced to see her own guild compete. The problem was, they were competing against her.

The morning of, each of the twenty teams that had made it to the second round had gathered, but they could not have predicted that it would be a free for all tag team event. One member from each team entered the ring. Alliances were forged and broken between strangers and friendly guilds and when members became too tired to fight they tagged in a second third fourth and fifth teammate. Once ten whole teams had been eliminated, the final ten serious competitors would be revealed.

Now, Lucy stood slowly. _Why did I have to draw a 1?_ If her teammates had gone first, they would probably have eliminated the other teams easily. Now she was wasting her energy when she had bigger things to worry about. _Well its not like I didn't know I would have to fight them at some point_. The problem was, the more she used her powers the more likely it was she would be recognized. She had learned to channel the celestial summoning spirits into herself as opposed to summoning them physically. Even then, she worried that a keen eye among the FairyTail team would see something familiar in her movements and style.

Giant icicles shot through the air and she dove out of the way just as they flew overhead. Luckily they hit one of the lesser guilds teammates, knocking him out. She turned to face Gray Fullbuster. She could make this quick, but her timing would have to be perfect. The only problem was, if Gray was out, the next person tag teamed in might be Erza or Laxus. Or Natsu. Again his ice flew at her, this time in dragon form and she flipped expertly out the way, leaving a careful summoning circle on the ground. With each roll and duck, she placed one of the circles around him. _Gate of the Maiden Force_ \- VIRGO. A power flowed through her and the ground collapsed in neat holes around him.

A pang of guild shot through her as his surprised face disappeared into the collapsed segment. A moment later she shifted the holes in the ground to cover him up. She heard a yell of outrage from the other members of FairyTail siting along the sidelines. She looked over her shoulder at them and her chest tightened. Natsu's face was twisted in rage, and Laxus held him back, while Erza did the same for Juvia. She turned back to the dirt area where she had buried Gray. _Gray. I have faith in you._ She summoned a small air hole down into the ground until she felt the ice dome he had erected before he had been buried. Even though she knew she had left him enough time to react, it was still a relief.

"GREEEEY- sama from Fairytail, buried alive? Our lacrimas tells us NO. While out of action, Gray- sama is in no position to tag team his team mates unless he can get out of the prison of his own making. A clever trap from Black Moon's Silver Star. The tantalizing queen of surprises has already caused a major upset on the first day of the tournament when she eliminated several guilds through clever use of strategy. What can we expect next?"

Then there was another person attacking her, and another and another. She didn't have time to think, ducking and weaving from opponent to opponent. Then suddenly the horn blast interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at the person she was about to eliminate from the competition. A man, on his knees, breathing hard. He had a tattoo vertically across each eye of a red dagger. The last remaining member of the Lion Tri Force Guild. She lowered her hand. She should eliminate him now. Just for good measure, mercy was never rewarded in Black Moon. He would recover and they would think she acted like the worthless scum she was pretending to be.

Instead she turned and walked away. She was sweating. A lot. She tugged a small vial of perfume where it was wedged between her breasts and liberally soaked her hands with the contents before rubbing it all over her arms neck and chest. She had to leave, now. Gray stood ahead of her. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he nodded at her. "Good match." So he had managed to break out of the prison. Someone had probably thought him an easy mark, or realized that his team was assured a spot if he stayed in the prison, untouched and not eliminated. For some reason, the kind words were nearly her undoing. She knew they could not see her eyes, but if she stayed any longer, Gray at least would see the tears roll out from under her mask. She walked past him without a word, heading into the tunnel and back to her inn.

When she got there, she climbed into a hot bath and sobbed her eyes out, careful to keep her cries as quite as possible. You never know who would be listening. She stayed in the tub long past when the terrible ache in her chest subsided and her breathing steadied. She heard her teammates return over time, and finally got dressed. She took her time, now as every day since she had come to this town, to drench herself in perfume. Ever since she had spotted Natsu following her one day, she had learned her lesson. She didn't want to know what would happen if he knew it was her. He would charge in here, demanding answers. She shuddered at what they could do to him. No, she had to play her part perfectly. She WOULD play her part perfectly. If only cruelty came naturally.

* * *

 **Until next time!**

 **-Kami**


	3. V1 - Chapter 3 - Fallen Friends

**Hi again,**

 **Wow, 100 views! :D Super excited to share another chapter, ENJOY!**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 3 - Fallen Friends

Lucy fell heavily, her head smacking sharply against the stone wall. For a moment her vision blurred and her stomach threatened to heave. Then she fell to her knees, and bowed her head low. "I'm sorry Master, I will do better."

"Yes, you will." Haran Jenson waved his hand and she suddenly flew sideways crashing against a thick end table. The wood cracked under her and for a moment she considered lying on the debris and not getting up. _Natsu._ She forced her weary limbs to move and struggled up into her low bow. "Your will Master."

"What irks me is that you did not even attempt to humiliate them. If there's one thing I want its to see those other guilds destroyed by the might of Black Moon. If you cannot do that, I would well be rid of you."

"I had only thought to let them grow complacent." He slapped her hard across her face.

"You give them hope. Hope only serves to motivate them."

"Then I will crush their hope!" Lucy looked him dead in the eye. _I will crush you._ A small trickle of blood slipped from the corner of her mouth, but it was the fierce determination in her eye that captivated him.

"Yes, you will Silver Star. Because if you do not, I will break you, with no more effort than I would crush an insect." As if he meant to emphasize his point, a force gripped her body and squeezed. Lucy gritted her teeth, afraid she would pass out. Suddenly she was dropped harshly on the ground and air rushed back into her lungs. Harlan gave her one last look of disgust, wheezing and bruised on the ground before sweeping from the room, his staff clacking on stone, fading down the hall.

* * *

Day 3

Lucy dragged her body from bed early despite the colorful bruises and aches covering her body. She pulled on a pair of black leather pants, blue chemise and black corset before perfuming herself and grabbing her mask. As she walked through town, a familiar laugh caught her attention and she ducked down a side street. Wendy, Charle and Sherria walked down the street of vendors, chatting enthusiastically. She turned and quickly walked away but not before she sensed that someone was watching her. Trying to act naturally she ducked down the parallel street trying to get lost in the crowd.

She stopped briefly at a stall of masks, and picked up one up, trying to see who was following her in the reflection. The friendly vendor chatted to her, but she arrogantly tossed the mask on the counter before walking away without replying. Was Haran having her followed? She wove back into the crowd and down an alley. Once there she pulled together her celestial magic and teleported into the celestial realm, and back out, a rooftop away. _Matass is too fat to be able to follow me stealthily. The Marquis maybe?_ Her eyes widened as she caught a flash of long red hair nonchalantly glancing into the alley. _Erza. No no no no no.._

This was bad. If Erza was on to her it could jeopardize everything. She teleported several streets away, quickly finding the apothecary she had set out for and making her purchases. "They have healers at the colosseum dearie." The old woman watched her curiously. Lucy didn't respond, merely paid for her items and teleported back to the inn. She knew they did. She had spent a great time in their infirmary once. A time surrounded by friends and having faith that they would prevail.

She applied the bruise balm and bandages where they could not be seen and left the bruises that weren't covered by clothing visible. Haran probably expected her to suffer through her pain. But she needed her body to function fully if her plan was to succeed. Even on her tiny budget she conceded with grim humor. She walked to the balcony where Black Moon was beginning to gather. Now that their position had been established, they had been given a team balcony from which to watch the Games. FairyTail's balcony was directly to the right of her.

While her team consisted of five somber individuals and their guild master, FairyTail's balcony was a a mass of laughing cheering and fighting guildies. A pang of heartache took over her, but she shrugged it aside coldly. She couldn't afford distractions. She leaned against the far right wall of their balcony, out of sight of FairyTail's members. Across the arena she could see Yukino of Sabertooth. The girl was wearing her spirit glasses, that allowed her to hear and see ghosts. She must be listening to Mavis. Lucy no longer bore the Fairytail mark on her hand, and as such saw nothing unusual.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. Welcome to the third day of the GRAAAAAND MAGIC GAAAAAAMEEEES! I am Chapati Lola and we are in for a series of solo battles, testing to the limits the endurance of these mages. Coming so close on yesterday's tag team match, will the wizards find their stamina low or will opponents find themselves against fresh adversaries! Lets find out with the first match of the day. From Lamia Scale, Sherria Bleeeeendy, the sky god slayeeeeeeer." The stadium cheered as the pink haired mage entered, smiling brightly and waving at the crowd.

"We love you Sherria!" A section of fans stood holding signs up adoration. "You are the wizard of our heart!" One of them yelled before being overcome by emotion and collapsing while the other groupies fanned him vigorously. This didn't deter him for long however as he was back on his feet cheering loudly within minutes, unwilling to miss the battle.

Lucy didn't want to be here. Yet she stood leaning against the wall nonchalantly pretending she didn't care about what was about to happen. "AND NOW, BATTLING SHERRIA in today's FIRST match up we have MATASS from the guild BLACK MOON." The crowd cheered, but Black Moon already had a bad reputation, even if it wasn't considered a dark guild. Her guild mate Matass was one of the worst. She watched Sherria from behind the comfort of her mask, hoping for a miracle. If she had improved, there might be a chance.

Matass strode out onto the sand wearing his customary one arm armor that was fastened at the shoulder, and carried a large mace. The mace itself was bigger than Sherria and resembled a flat cog mounted on a thick steel. He dragged the menacingly looking thing behind him in the sand as if it was even too heavy for him. Lucy knew this to be a ruse.

"CONTESTANTS READY-kabo!" Mato stood between them and held up a hand. "Thirty minute on the clock begins… NOW" His hand came down and he ran off to the side of the arena. Matass swung the mace so quickly, Sherria barely had time to dodge, leaping backwards to blast him. "SKY GOD'S BELLOW" A cone of black sky magic shot toward Matass. The giant held one hand in front of his eyes and laughed. Sherria seemed to take stock of how he was unaffected by her blast and changed her tactic.

"SKY GOD DANCE." A whirling vortex of two winds spiralled around Matass' thick shape and against all odds he lifted skywards with a bellow of rage. "SKY GOD BOREAS", the slight girl ran towards the vortex, twin energies of wind gathered in her fist as she leaped into the air. The stadium held its breath as her fist connected solidly with his center and he spiralled out of the vortex. His body crashed into the stadium wall, cracking the foundations before he fell to the ground and lay still. Cheers erupted all over the stadium.

And then Matass got to his feet, silence descended again. He clicked his head to the left and the right. "I won't even need my mace I think." He smirked as he headed to the gasping girl. It had taken a lot out of her to pull together such formidable spells in quick succession. Lucy wished it had been enough. With barely any warning, Matass sped across the arena almost faster than the eye could see. He shoulder checked the girl into the wall behind. As she got up, he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the center of the ring.

Blows rained down on her leaving her no time to react. Her blasts missed their marks, and the repeated beatings left her little concentration for bigger spells. "I'm having an unusually fun time." He laughed raising his hands to the audience, but no cheers were forthcoming. They stared in horror at the broken girl, getting slowly back onto her feet.

"I just… Needed a little time." She said with a smirk. Green mists enveloped her, and her two ponytails floated on a current of air. "You cannot defeat me, if I can heal myself." Thunderous applause erupted all around them and Matass scowled.

"Thats where you are wrong little girl." Even Lucy, trained to see her teammates strengths and weaknesses, did not see him move. "Aaaaaaaaaah." Shellia cried as she was hit from behind, her form bouncing on the sand before rolling to a stop. A second blow hit her, a third a fourth. Her skirt and blouse ripped, her hair came free of its ties. "You see, you need time to heal yourself and if I hit you harder than you can heal… well…" She was barely conscious, and Lucy strained to block out the angry cries of teammates begging Matass to stop what he was doing. He paused for a moment, and it seemed to be over. "Well just this once." Time seemed to slow as he took his mace, and swung heavily. Gasps came from the team sections, as the broken body flew high, landing just before her guild balcony, and lay still.

"THE MATCH HAS ENDED - kabo. MEDICS" People with stretchers came running, and Lucy had to steel her heart when she heard Wendy's harrowing cries. "LET ME THROUGH." Even Natsu Gray and Juvia ran to her side, even though she was not in their guild. Lucy felt the hysteria rising and took two steps forward to the balcony. Her shoulders shook and a peal of laughter escaped her. It sounded cruel even to her. It didn't sound anything like how she usually sounded. She laughed and laughed, knowing if she didn't, that she would begin sobbing for all the world to see. Let them think she was heartless.

Several FairyTail and Lamia Scale members turned her way, and she caught the angry glare of Erza and Natsu. Her laugh caught in her throat. Was that how they looked when Minerva had hurt her? There was so much promise of reprisal in their gaze that her heart warmed, and she was glad a millionth time for the mask on her face. She threw her hands wide, as if to tauntingly say: Here we are, come and get us. Behind her, Master Harlan chuckled darkly. In that moment, she knew her act was working. In that moment she could bear the hateful glances of her ally guilds, because it gave her hope toward one thing. That she could save them all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time!**

 **-Kami**


	4. V1 - Chapter 4 - The Easy Road

Hi All!

Hope you are enjoying the ride so far! Also, hi and welcome to all the new followers :D I much appreciate you taking the time to read my work. As you may have guessed, I have taken some artistic liberties with how I feel Lucy's powers could evolve through training. I just see so much potential in what she could do thats its really fun to explore the possibilities.

-Kami

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 4 - The Easy Road

FLASHBACK

 _"You're not getting it Lucy. Yukino show her again." Yukino wearily hopped off the stump and pushed her glasses up on her nose. Taking a deep breath, she pulled together her celestial energy. Slowly, agonizingly, a black orb appeared in her hands. Lucy moved over to the girl and put a hand to her shoulder as she watched what the other girl was doing. Suddenly she felt it, and jerked her hand back._ _Yukino dropped the orb and bent over retching as it flickered and disappeared. "Wait, do that again Yuki," Lucy said contemplatively._

 _"Easy for you to say." Yukino said righting herself and taking deep breaths. After a time she nodded to indicate she would try again. Lucy gingerly placed her hand on Yukino's shoulder and closed her eyes. There was the beginning of a sensation, a feeling of power. She could almost see the spell swirling together to form a doorway, a pool. But Yuki's power was to small, too weak. If only she could she could feed it, coax it._

 _"Its growing," Yuki exclaimed and Lucy opened her eyes. Without taking her focus off the orb, she moved over and took it from Yuki. In her hands, it felt cold and empty, but she could stretch it, wider and bigger. It was difficult to focus enough to maintain a decent size. Lucy watched the orb, felt it, studied it. Now that it was feeding off her power, she understood how it worked. Lucy had thought it a part of this world, bound by the laws of gravity, but as she let it go, it hovered in the air, still changing size. Bigger and bigger it grew until Lucy could make out shapes in the world beyond._

 _There was a dull pop and the world tilted strangely until she felt her back and head hit the sandy beach. "Lu-chan! Are you all right?" Yukino helped her sit up, and Lucy promptly vomited her breakfast in the sand. "I think… I get what you meant Yuki." Lucy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "That takes a lot out of you."_

 _"But did you see what you did? It was so large and for such a long time. I think we're making progress. With my focus and your talent, we can figure this out!"_

 _"Then lets not give up now," Mavis said, dangling her feet from atop the horizontal bough of a palm tree. "But this time, lets try something slightly different…"_

* * *

Lucy pulled the black hood over her her head, and the turtle neck of her black shirt over half her face. Strapping her black boots tight to her calves with the silver buckles, she made sure no part of her was recognizable. Then she popped through space until she was standing just atop the castle tower she had viewed from afar. This high up, she drew her cloak tightly about her so no telltale flutter would give her away to someone looking up at the castle.

From her vantage point, she crept along the steep spire, as low as possible. While not great for hiding, at least from here she could map the castle. Her memory of the castle's interior was hazy at best, but she had a rough idea from where they would be keeping the orb. Especially now that she had seen the abnormally large amount of guards situated near the highest tower. She counted at least 10 guards down at various entrances.

Popping from tower to tower, Lucy spotted seven more guards along the base, but didn't see any on the inside. She craned her head just enough to see a small nook behind one of the guards on the balcony to the tower room. If there was someone inside the tower then she was going to be in trouble. But if she could pop past them…. She decided to risk it, and after a brief disorientation found herself in the tower room. No guards in sight except on the balcony behind her. Ahead of her stood a pedestal with the orb on it. Lucy dared not breathe. If she could take it now. She could end this. It would be over.

She took a step forward and the room lit up like a matsuri [festival] day parade. She swung her gaze to the guards who were even now turning to see who was in the chamber. She leaped at the orb and grabbed it, but whatever lacrima was attached it it, refused to let it go. _Dammit dammit dammit!_ She ran toward an exit, knocking the guard there clean out with a blow to the face, before diving off the tower. One pop later and she was on a rooftop away from the castle. She could see lights and sounds from the castle but it barely registered in town.

 _I have to get out of here_. Lucy hopped from rooftop to rooftop as fast as she could, putting as much distance between herself and the debacle as she could. If only this infernal hopping around weren't so damn draining, she would use it all the time. She came to an abrupt stop when she spotted the figure just ahead of her. Instinctively she made sure her disguise was in place and the only thing he might see were her eyes.

"I suppose you are responsible for whats happening at the castle?" Jellal spoke informally with a quirk of a smile on his face. "What could you have been up to?"

 _Shiiiit._ Lucy didn't want to fight Jellal. Hell she didn't know if she COULD fight him. Erza and Natsy had barely been able to stop him once before. Even then he had survived. She made to pop as far away as possible, but stopped herself. If he was watching the games, and saw her move, he would know it was her.

 _SAGITTARIUS FORM_. The bow sprang into being, glowing yellow gold, and she raised it at Jellal, firing off several, shots as he moved quickly to avoid them. FORM OF THE ECLIPSE SAGITTARIUS! Lucy felt power flow into her, and moved quickly from rooftop to rooftop. Behind her she heard "Your speed is not match for my meteor." _He was right behind her!_ She broke the run to swivel her leg around. _TAURUS FORM!_ _LUCY KICK!_

Miraculously, her shin connected with Jellal's mid section, and he went flying into some buildings. Screams erupted below as roof shingles and cracked masonry fell into the street. "HEY YOU! Not fighting other teams between matches." She looked down and saw a constable blow repeatedly on his whistle. Further away more whistles erupted. Further away she spotted someone she hoped never to see again.

The executioner squad was bearing straight down on them. Jellal too saw them and smirked up at her. "I guess we'll have to finish this some other time." _Thats right! Jellal is a fugitive. Even he would be hard pressed to fight the whole squad_. Lucy tilted her head and gave him a mocking two finger salute. The blue haired mage disappeared at a run with half the executioner squad following him, and the other half still headed for her. She took to the streets until she found an abandoned alleyway, safe from the prying eyes of witnesses, she popped back into the bathroom of her Inn.

She ripped her clothing off and in the dim light saw the beginnings of a large circular burn of some sort appearing on her midriff. So she hadn't gotten off completely unscathed after all. She coughed a spray of blood into the sink, breathing hard. Her lungs ached and her whole body trembled. _What a mess that was_. _So much for the easy road._ Lucy cleaned up any evidence of injury, showered and pulled on boxers and a sleeping tank top. When she emerged, she knew immediately that she was not alone in the room.

"Darling darling daaaarling Lucy." The voice came from the sitting area of her room where the bright moonlight illuminated the legs of a finely dressed gentleman.

"Marquis. What are you doing in here?" Her voice sounded weak, even to herself. "I've come to check on you. There's been some ruckus in town." The darkness seemed to gather around her, and quickly her hands and feet were ensnared by writhing tentacles of darkness. One tentacle dipped under her tank top and tugged it up. The more she struggled, the tighter they pulled across her wrists and ankles.

"Who were you fighting Lady Lucy?" He came closer to her and moved behind her. He even sniffed her freshly washed hair. _Goddamn PERVERT!_

"I was hunting."

"Hunting who?"

"Fairies."

"Oh?" His hand slid up her waist and she winced as he touched the burned area that was even now turning a mottled shade of blue. "Didn't go so well did it?"

"I was interrupted." She paused, not sure if she should tell him. Most likely he would find out sooner or later. "By Jellal."

"Jellal? He's a dark guild hunter, why is he here? Does he know about our plan?" The tentacles lifted her bodily in the air by her arms, and Lucy hissed in a painful breath as the action stretched her injury. "How the hell should I know why he's here?"

He left her dangling there, occasionally making the tentacles bob as he looked her over. Finally he released them and stepped away. "I will not tell the master about this. I need to do some digging of my own. Be very careful Lucy. If the master learns what you have done, if it jeopardizes our mission, then he will destroy you without a second thought. There are after all, other people who can take your spot in the games. How will you defeat FairyTail then? I will miss our little entertainments."

A murderous hatred flowed through Lucy but she reigned it in. For a brief startling moment, she was tempted to take him to the secret space reserved for the orb. Who knows if he would even survive being taken there without spirit world clothing. But in that brief flicker, Lucy hadn't cared. She would destroy him and Haran and Matass and everyone else who had treated her like scum in this guild. It took all of the willpower she had to bow her head and say nothing.

* * *

Until next time! :D

-Kami


	5. V1 - Chapter 5 - Blood and Glory

Hi All

Whew! Long day at work, so it took me a while to churn this out! I'm kinda proud of this chapter. :) ENJOY!

-Kami

UPDATE: No New Chapter until tomorrow (Sunday evening, 21st Feb)

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 5 - Blood and Glory

Day 4

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to day four of THE GRAND MAGIC GAMEEES!" Chapati Lola called out into the microphone. "Let's have a look at the scores so far! After the first set of solo battles the ranks are as follows. In first place, Black Moon, in second place, Sabertooth, in third place Lamia Scale and fourth place Quattro Puppy, I mean Cerberus. And then…. everyone else. Today's guest announcer is Ooba Babasama, the guild leader of Lamia Scale. How do you feel Lamia Scale will fare today Ooba Babasama?"

"Lamia Scale better do well or I will spin you!" She waved her finger angrily in the air and beside her Chapati Lola spun in circles. Her eye sight was very bad, so the direction she gazed in was at Quattro Cerberus who stared back openmouthed and dumbfounded.

"Yes… well. I'm sure you are all eager to know what today's match will be. For that I'm handing you over to Mato," Chapati leaned over and vomited in a trash can under his desk, his eyes still spinning. Mako hopped up on the desk with a microphone and took over. "TODAY'S MATCHES, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, promise feats of STRENGTH, TEAMWORK, and BRAAAAAINS. BEHOLD… THE SPINNING MAZE- kabo!"

"OOOhh SPINNING." Ooba Babasama waved her finger in the air. A low rumbling shook the stadium and spectators cheered as a small circle in the middle of the arena began growing bigger and bigger. While it still retained its coin shape, it rose as colossal monument in the sky. Within its flat surface was a maze of seaweed and strange blue lights. Like a giant clock, it slowly rotated on its vertical axis. Now the waters were clear and undisturbed, Lucy noticed she could see straight through it to the arena on the other side.

"As you can see, this underwater maze is an aquatic arena fraught with secret corridors, selective water shoots and combat matches. Anything goes as contenders try to reach the center of the maze and retrieve a flag, earning their team a position in the rankings for this match. Only one contender needs to reach the middle, but BEWARE the ever shifting landscape and puzzles within."

"One other warning contenders," Ooba Babasama said spinning Chapati Lola with her finger in the air. "All teams start at different points throughout the maze, but if you leave the water of the maze, you are out of the match! You better hope your partners can then get to the middle without you!"

"Now let's meet the teams!" The lacrimas around the arena lit up. "First up at starting position 1, we have Fairy Tail, with Juvia and Mira. Check out these beauties in their stunning swimsuits!" The crowd went nuts, and on screen Mira waved with a cute pose. Behind her, Juvia waved shyly, but was clearly in her own world. _What if Gray-sama is watching Juvia right now in her swimsuit. Juvia picked this swimsuit especially for Gray-sama._

[Gray: Juvia, that swimsuit is the cutest I've ever seen.

Juvia: Oh Gray-sama, Juvia picked it just for you.

Gray: Juvia, you and I are perfect for one another.

Juvia: Gray

Gray: Juvia

Juvia: Gray

Gray: Juvia]

"OH and it looks like Juvia has fainted! Mira is desperately trying to shake some life into her teammate, has this team become a solo effort?" A second lacrima lit up on the opposite axis of the coin maze. "And on the opposite side, at position 6 we have Quattro Cerberus. Nobody cares about their costumes so lets move on. In position 2 we have Lamia Scale with Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta. Nobody cares about them either. The beauties of Mermaid Heal are in seven, and we look forward to watching them compete today. The crowd is going WWWWWWWILD for Kagura in a two piece red and black swimsuit! Fairy Tail's B team is in position at three, with the adorable Wendy and Levy showing off the kids wear."

Chapati, recovered from his spinning, took over. "At 8 we have Sabertooth's green haired giant Orga Nanagear and Memory master Rufus Lore. It seems the two from Sabertooth have their own fan club in the audience tonight. Can I hear it for Rufus and OOOOOrga." A section of women and some men, closest to the Sabertooth balcony began cheering like mad. "Marry Me Orga-chan", a heavyset man in makeup said wiggling his hips in a stretched sundress.

"Well, thats one more marriage proposal than Ooba Babasama… AAAAAAAAAAH," Chapati Lola's wig flew off his head so fast as Ooba Babasama twirled her finger at him. "Lets instead look at the yummy Ooba Babasama in a swimsuit." The old hag proclaimed, climbing the desk and showing off her wrinkly body in a skimpy pink and white stripped bikini.

"Well thats something no one wants to see," Mato said quickly. "And speaking of what no one wants to seeeeeee. In fourth starting position, we have Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki from Blue Pegasus with Hibiki Lates, the archive expert." The lacrimas lit up to show the team from Blue Pegasus in time for Ichiya to blow them a kiss while mouthing 'Oh Man' and striking a pose.

"Moving on quickly, we still have three teams to position. In Ninth starting position, Black Moon guild, featuring the guild members Eco and Mockfiend, two wizards who have not yet competed, and it will be interesting to see where their powers lie. In fifth, guild Tea Party Superstars, who have been holding on grimly to the position in the competition and finally Lion Tri Force in tenth. Ooba Babasama, would you like to do the honors?"

"Competitors, on your mark. Get set." Ooba Babasam pulled off her bikini top with a flourish. "Gooooo." There was a moment of silence before someone in the crowd said. "I think I'm going to be sick." Then the all eyes were riveted to the spinning coin maze. Lucy leaned forward on the balcony so that she could see better. Fairy Tail A group were right at the top, while Fairy Tail B were closer to the middle of the horizontal axis. At first each team seemed to make headway through the maze, but thats when the traps set in.

She watched Juvia and Mira heading straight down, and doing well riding Juvia's current, when suddenly the seaweed parted and Mira found herself trapped in another part of the maze. "Juvia, head around, try to find a path back." And it all started to go wrong from there. Wendy tried to blast her way through the seaweed, and some sort of signal was set off. A giant flower grew from the seaweed, belching for what resembled a giant black lobster. The flower shriveled and died but the lobster advanced on them.

Two competitors from Lamia scale and Lion Tri Force found themselves in a large chamber of sorts. There were five of them throughout the maze, and the seaweed closed around them. A battle ensued. Lucy tried to spot the two from Black Moon, Eco and Mockfiend, but they were on the far side of the coin. Desperately she searched the lacrimas until she found the one she was looking for.

Mockfiend had wasted little time, and was currently swimming along in the form of a giant black and grey eel. Just behind him, Eco followed along at an almost casual pace. She wanted to scream, wanted to warn them, it was too late. The two turned the maze corner and found Wendy and Levy. The two girls were fresh from their fight with the giant lobster. To Wendy's credit, she reacted quickly, blowing her sky dragon roar at Eco and Mockfiend. The two Black Moon brothers however were ready for it.

Mockfiend sent an electric shock through the water, electrocuting both Wendy and Levy, before Eco mirrored Wendy's power back at her. The sky Dragon roar hit the young girl like a ton of bricks and her body washed toward the maze's waterless exit. "ANCHOR AND CHAIN." A chain appeared and Wendy grabbed it, her feet leaving the water, but she held on grimly. "Oh so close, a good save by Levy McGarden who has now become the target of both Eco and Mockfiend."

An arch of electricity shot through the water and the young girl screamed as it hit her, over and over again. Suddenly, Wendy was there hitting Eco from behind, and the Black Moon member was shot toward a wall of seaweed. Suddenly, the wall opened into a whirling blue mass and sucked both Eco and Wendy up. A similar whirl appeared at the top half of the coin in the second of the five battle spaces. Eco and Wendy were spat out, and face to face with Ichiya and Hibiki.

"Thats two of the battle spaces occupied. What will happen when all five are in use?" The announcer pointed toward the squares which were even now lighting up one by one as contenders wandered in or were forced into them by the maze. Each square had a dim glowing color around the borders, and only one of the spaces was not in use. Hard fought battles raged in each of the others.

On the other side of the maze, Juvia triggered a water slide and was sucked into the seaweed wall, which spat her out in the final battle room. While no one else was in it, the room still lit up a dull green, and a row of lights spread along the maze connecting each of the battle rooms. A loud rush of sucking and water was heard as the five rooms detached themselves from the coin and slowly lowered to the ground.

"Oh what is this folks, an upset in team balance as almost half of the members are eliminated. Teams A and B of Fairy Tail are both at a disadvantage with one member each, as are Black Moon, Tea Party Superstars and Mermaid Heel. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are out of the running entirely and will take the two last spots on the points rank."

Lucy watched as Wendy headed back to Fairy Tail B, even though she was limping a bit, she was all smiles. A scream tore the air and her gaze jerked back up to the screen where Levy twitched in the throes of the electric current in the water. Eco might be out of play, but Mockfiend was very much enjoying playing with Levy. Wave after wave of pain rolled through the small girl's body. Suddenly her hand lashed out, and a word appeared, ensnaring Mockfiend in a fishing net. Another word flashed out and another and another. Mockfiend was blasted with ice, fire, and finally trapped in a cage of glass. Levy wrote spell after spell of entrapment around him before making her escape. But it had cost her.

She swam so weakly that Lucy worried she would faint at any moment, but she pushed on doggedly. "What are they doing?" The master snarled behind her and Lucy remembered her place. "They are weak." She spat out angrily. Her posture was that of fury, but inside Lucy was cheering Levy for all she was worth. On the other side of the coin, Mira had eliminated two contenders who had dogged her through the maze from Lion Tri Force, knocking them neatly out of the water and down to the ground. But she was breathing hard, and in her evolved form, her wings under water proved awkward.

"Levy McGarden is the first to spot the center flag. Looks like the clever wizard has magicked herself a map. Following close on her heels is Kagura with only a few turns left to go. But it looks like Mockfiend has broken free of his prison and is bearing down on Levy. Will it be for the last time?" Lucy held hear breath. The flag was only a few strokes away!

Suddenly Levy shot past the flag, hit from behind by Mockfiend in eel form. His teeth were clamped firmly on her as he shot her out the other side of the maze. Her small form sprayed drops of blood in an arch before plummeting to the ground. Lucy had to suppress every instinct she had that screamed for her to run, to break Levy's fall with Arie's wool. To do SOMETHING.

Lucy almost collapsed in relief when Gajeel appeared out of nowhere, and caught the small form in his arms, skidding to a halt on his knees. With his head bowed over her, Lucy couldn't see how bad the damage was. The Iron dragon slayer stood, with Levy cradled against his chest. Her waist was drenched with blood, but with a weak smile she waved a small red flag and the stadium erupted in cheers.

"Absolutely amazing LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, what a match we have had today, and now we will find out who is going to take the other spots in this team challenge."

Lucy punched the wall hard, leaving behind a fist marked in blood, before stalking from the balcony. Pretending at frustration was the easiest thing she had done all day. It was worth the pain if it would fool the master who's face had twisted in an ugly sneer at the unexpected outcome. He looked like he would walk out any minute too. If she had received punishments for not humiliating FairyTail in a match, she could not image what punishment Eco and Mockfiend would receive for their defeat. Even now, she saw Mockfiend facing off with Mira, and had one hundred percent faith, that Mira would punch his face in.

* * *

Good night and sweet Gajeel Levy dreams!

-Kami


	6. V1 - Chapter 6 - Of Humiliation

Hi All

Had a 1 day break :D Its my weekend now, so yay! Wrote a nice long chapter for you to enjoy.

-Kami

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 6 - Of Humiliation

Day 5

Lucy stood at the empty balcony. It was nearly time for the competition to begin, and she wondered where the others were. Off on her right side, she couldn't help but gaze over at the Fairy Tail balcony. Wendy, Charle, Levy and some others were missing, but the groups were raucous as ever. They didn't seem in the least perturbed by today's solo matches. Overall Fairy Tail were creeping up the rankings slowly as they had last year, and she hadn't paid as much attention as she would have liked. With other things on her mind, she had missed some of the matches, like Laxus, Wendy, Juvia and Elfman. But she knew it was not over. There were several mages who had not yet fought.

In Sabertooth, Yukino was also awaiting her match. If the Fairy Tactician was on her game, Yukino and she would fight. It might not be this round, but certainly the next. So far everything was progressing somewhat according to plan.

Lucy left the balcony to find her missing teammates, and wandered the hallways overlooking the action of the arena. The colosseum was uniquely designed. The main portion was for spectators and visitors, but a second set of hallways lead only to team balconies, so that the competitors didn't have to deal with overeager fans and stalkers. Now, Lucy's wandering took her past the infirmary and she stopped by the open door. Inside, she saw Levy in a bed by the wall, and Gajeel sitting beside her bed. Voices were headed toward her along the corridor so she ducked inside the room behind a changing screen.

The voices came and went by the door, and Gajeel barely blinked. Lucy's heart broke watching the pale girl with the blue hair, lying so still. Bruises and bandages ran up and down her arms, and a crinkling of a frown marred her forehead. Gajeel sat beside her, one hand propping up his chin, the other curled protectively around her hand. On the bed next to hers, Wendy too lay sleeping. No doubt she had worn herself out healing that horrible bite.

"Hey, you're finally up shrimp." Gajeel's normally gruff voice was oddly tender.

"What happened?" She tried to sit up and winced.

"Don't try to sit. You got pretty badly bitten." He helped her lie more comfortably.

"Bitten?" Her face scrunched trying to remember. "Did we win?"

"Yeah. You got the flag first. You did good shrimp. You did good."

Levy's small hand slipped back into his larger one and then she fell asleep again. For a moment longer he stayed where he was, and gently stroked a lock of hair from her face. Then he stood, turned, and threw a spike of metal through the changing screen. He pulled aside the torn material, but no one was there. He sniffed the air. "Silver Star. What was she doing here?"

* * *

Lucy leaned weakly against the cold stone of the hallway. _Whew that was close! What are you DOING Lucy? Forget all of this, you have a job to do. Snap out of it._ She took a weak breath and headed back in the direction of the balcony. When she was almost there, a rough force pulled her up against him.

"Where have you been Lucy Dear?" The Marquis was nothing if not affectionate, even if violently so. His grip on her upper arm tightened and she felt his fingers dig in with bone crushing strength. "You mean where have you been?" She wrenched herself free and continued on to the balcony. "The competition is going to start soon."

"Indeed. Well it seems you and I are the only ones here today, since Matass has already fought a solo battle and Mockfiend and Eco… Well lets just let them rest for today." He winked at her and she knew they were mostly likely in bad shape. The master would not have been pleased. Lucy took the small vial from between her breasts and sprayed herself vigorously, as much to disguise her smell as to wash herself clean of the Marquis.

"LADIES AND GENTLEWIZARDS! WELCOME to day FIVE of the Grand Magic Gaaaaaames- kabo. In today's solo matches we have an electrifying line up, starting with Fairy Tail' B team's Roooomeo and from Lion Tri Force, Akurra." Mato pointed at the contenders.

"Our guest commentator today is Warrod Sequen, a Saint Wizard, and member of Fairy Tail. How do you feel the contestants today will fare?" Chaptai Lola asked him.

"Oh I think it will be very boring, very boring indeed."

"B-b-boring?" Chapati stared at him, in disbelief.

"Just kidding! Romeo has trained with last year's Fairy Tail winners extensively. If anything, he's the weakest of the whole guild."

"The weakest-kabo?" Mato asked confused.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm the weakest of course."

"You're kidding?"

"Lets… lets just move on. Following our first match, we have Lyon from Lamia Scale versus Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus. Our third match up is Yukino Agura from Sabertooth and… Bacchus Groh from Quattro Puppy."

Lucy gasped. _What? No, that wasn't what was supposed to happen. They had a plan. Yukino was supposed to fight her. Fight her and lose. How was this possible? Had Mavis made a mistake?_ There were only two more teams to pick. She held her breath.

"As the fourth match of the day, we have Witch Elba from Tea Party Superstars pairing off with Kagura Mikasuchi, which promises an exciting match. Last but not least, our final match up of the day from Black Moon guild, SILVER STAAAAAR. and her opponent will be none other than Fairy Tail's darling swordswoman and veteran games contender, Erza Scarlet." The crowd roared in excitement but the sound seemed to come from a great distance.

Lucy's hearth thumped madly. _Not part of the plan, NOT part of the plan, NOT PART OF THE PLAN!_ Behind her the Marquis rose with a chuckle from his seat. "This I want to see. If anything, master will have a good day. If you win, Fairy Tail's great Erza will be humiliated. If you lose… well then master will have a new favourite and Mock and Eco will have a short reprieve."

* * *

Lucy stood in the tunnel of the stadium waiting for the match before them to end and trying not to hyperventilate. Never in a million years would she have guessed this match- up. Contenders were fairly equal in skill or else the matches would be over too fast. How in the heavens had they ever thought she would be a match for Erza. _Shit Shit Shit._

Would she know it was her? Her abilities and skills were surely an open book to Erza, even with the new spells she had mastered. No there was only one way to win this match. She hadn't planned on doing this, but they left here little choice. If they didn't win the orb, then Black Moon would resort to taking it by force which meant a lot of people would be hurt. Lucy gritted her teeth.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Hey Lucy?" Yukino's small voice interrupted her reading. It was already late at night, but Lucy wanted to finish at least two more books with her speed reading glasses before bed. Her body ached from the day's exertions, but time was running out. She couldn't afford to be complacent._

 _"Yes?" She took the glasses off and reached for her teacup. It was cold. She blanked on when she had actually poured it._

 _"I just wanted to say thank you." Yukino took the steaming kettle off the stove and poured it into a small teapot. "You didn't have to do any of this. We could have gone to FairyTail and told them what was happening and tried to find another way."_

 _Lucy shook her head. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as we succeed. If this is the best way of getting our mission accomplished then I'm all right with that."_

 _"Thats just it Lucy. It does matter what happens to you. There are people who love you. People who wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. Promise me you won't take any risks. Promise me that if things take a turn for the worst, we will drop everything and make another plan. Don't do anything to get yourself killed."_

 _The words lingered long after Yuki had gone to bed, after she had finished her book and picked up another book. This one was older. The pages were torn and the leather binding nearly black with age. Tome of the Ten Gates._

* * *

Lucy let her fringe fall across her face to hide a small river of tears. "Gomen ne, Yuki." A spell summons appeared around her. _Gate of the First Planet: OPEN._ A harsh blast of power flowed into her and she sucked it into her center. Fitting her mask to her face, she strode onto the sand of the arena as her name was called. While she felt she could shake the very foundations of the arena with her power, it did little to unsettle her. Erza stood waiting in the center of the arena in her customary silver armor and blue skirt. Her sword was already in her hands and she regarded Lucy with a calculating gaze.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. The match up you have all been waiting for. Last years TOWER challenge victor, Erza Scarlet." The audience went wild and loudest of all were her former friends and comrades, cheering for her competitor.

The magic burned through her and a sudden thrum of sickness welled up. She lifted aside the mask enough to free her mouth and spat the contents in the sand. A spray of bright blood soaked into the ground, and Erza's eyes widened. "You are wounded. I can't fight you like this." She took in the bruises and signs of violent affection up and down Lucy's arms, across her neck and even Jellal's burn peeking out from under her corset.

"Concede the match and we'll call it now." Lucy knew Erza was a kind soul, but her competitive nature wouldn't stop her from conceding herself.

"IT LOOKS LIKE her competitor is wounded. Has the match ended before it began?" The crowd quieted, but Lucy simply looked up at where Yukino stood watching her. Her face deadpan, but white and tight with worry. She probably didn't even realize how she clutched the railing. Everything they had was riding on this. Her freedom, FairyTail's freedom. Each and every one of these spectators. The very least she could do, was to give them a show.

Lucy disappeared. Erza's eyes widened as she realized. Her turn was too slow to avoid getting a knee to the stomach. Lucy hadn't intended to hit her so hard, but her form flew across the arena. At the last minute Erza twisted to land on her feet, sliding back as she re-aligned herself. Within seconds, she was sprinting across the field toward Lucy. _ECLIPSE SAGITTARIUS FORM._ A burst of speed let her dodge Erza's attacks.

Mid battle, Erza changed to her twin swords, bandaged breasts and red pants with flames on them. Lucy knew the armor well. It meant she had to watch her move, as Erza would be lighter on her feet, her swords sharper and more deadly than before. Back and forth they danced, Lucy earning more than one small cut. Only her constant disappearing, reappearing threw Erza off balance.

 _LEO FORM:_ Lucy's regulus attack earned her a quick Lightning Empress Armor, but Lucy threw her whole self behind the attack. Erza's form atched backwards and she landed hard in the sand, sliding back a few meters. _Nice try Erza, but Regulus isn't a lightning attack._ A wave of nausea thrummed through her again. _This is really unpleasant._ She was painfully aware of the side effects of opening gates, but the alternative…

She rose to her feet, coughing another mouthful of blood on the ground. "COME ON ERZA. EVEN GREY COULD BEAT HER." Natsu's voice floated across the sand, and even though it was meant to encourage Erza, Lucy felt her own heart warm. She would not lose. For them, she COULD not lose. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVEN, FLAME FACE?" Gray yelled back at him.

Erza shakily got to her feet, her previous armor back in place. She regarded Lucy, no, Silver Star carefully. The blond knew that look. She had seen it countless times in fights much harder than this one. She had seen Erza get up with broken legs, a broken heart, unbearable odds and countless hard blows. The woman had taken a Jupiter Strike by herself for crying out loud. If there was on thing Erza could not do, it was give up. There was only one way that this fight would end, and Lucy wished she could tell Erza how sorry it was that the proud Erza Scarlet would be brought down by this.

Lucy sat down. This spell took so much concentration, even with a gate open. _Planetary Defense. Activate:_ Blue summoning circle opened and within seconds an orb of blue encircled Erza. Lucy closed her eyes to concentrate. The power just one of these orbs took was unbelievable. Erza railed inside, first from one armor to the next, she smashed the orb, shocked it, sliced it, tried to pierce it. Even her Nakagami Armor could not absorb the spell faster than Lucy was keeping it up thanks to her first gate.

Then, finally, Erza fell to the one thing she had no defense against. Lack of air. Lucy waited until she was sure Erza was out cold before releasing the orb. As expected, FairyTail rushed to her side as the announcer proclaimed her the winner. The stunned crowd, unsure whether to cheer gave a smattering of applause. This was not the way they had expected this match to go.

Lucy entered the dark of the tunnel and threw up. The gate's hold on her was beginning to make her bones ache, but there was no going back now. She sat there by herself in the dark of the tunnel. No more matches would happen today, and the crowds began filtering out through other gates. Wave after wave of nausea, frustration and heartache overtook her.

Erza should have had a better opponent. Better than her, better than any of Black Moon. She felt as if she had betrayed one of her best friends in the cheapest most demeaning way possible. She cried and cried past evening, past midnight. Only the cold stone at her back and the sand beneath her fingers kept her grounded.

"Lucy?" She swiveled her head in the direction of the sound. Yukino stood like a stark shadow at the entrance to the tunnel.

"You shouldn't be here." Lucy wiped her face and leaned her head against the wall. Yukino came to sit next to her.

"Its all right, Mavis is keeping watch."

"Didn't go quite as planned." Lucy smiled despite everything.

"You could say that. All our mock battles for nothing. Worrying about making me lose look real. Mavis is upset about that too. She didn't see it coming."

"Its all right. It's done now. We'll just have to keep trudging on."

"She will forgive you, you know."

"Such a cheap trick."

"Heck, I'm just surprised you managed to hold that spell for so long. How did you even find the reserves of power? It would have taken so much focus just to pop around the way you did. I'm so so proud of you Lucy." She reached over and pulled Lucy to her, and for the first time in months, Lucy felt almost human again. She muffled her sobs against Yuki's chest.

"Once this is over, never doubt that Fairy Tail loves you. What you did, you did for them." She jerked back suddenly. "Someone is coming."

"Go." Lucy said, and Yuki nodded, popping off to some other location.

A second later, so did she. There would be time for apologies and tears later, she hoped. While Lucy had needed this moment in the dark with a friend, she now had to pull herself together. The final few days were coming up, and everything hinged on the plan of a ghost who was occasionally wrong, a girl who would not let her past determine her future and a warrior with all the determination in the world to save her new family.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D Have a kick ass week!

-Kami


	7. V1 - Chapter 7 - Tactics and Sacrifice

**Hi All**

 **Whew, another long chapter. Story is starting to head toward the final climactic showdown. Had to make all kinds of charts for this one.  
Thanks for some really lovely reviews :D I did a little prance around the living room reading some of them. *Le Heart U.**

EDIT:

 **BONUS CONTENT: You guys have been so supportive, I feel quite excited writing as we speak. If you hang out a little longer after this chapter goes live (an hour, two at most), I should be able to get the next chapter up too. *Luff u**

 **EDIT 2: Sorry folks, It'll be at least another hour or two. Want to give you something meaty.**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 7 - Tactics and Sacrifice

Day 6

Lucy sat up in bed feeling like she had spent the evening under a ton of bricks. While she had dozed repeatedly the night before, every time she had almost fallen asleep, it felt like a wave of darkness threatened to drown her. She would sit up with the sense that she was choking on it. At first she thought that it was the Marquis, taunting her with his dark reach. Then she understood that it was the gate. Once opened, the gate could not be closed again.

Now, dawn threatened to bestow an overcast day on the Games, and Lucy dragged herself out of bed to shower and get ready. She bought an apple and a flask of water on her way to the Colosseum. On the way, she popped her spirit glasses on under her mask. She and Yukino did not like wearing them often because ghosts could be… distracting.

Even now, a fat cross dresser in stilettos walked beside her, speaking rapidly in a language she did not understand. Mavis walked on her other side. "Are you all right?" She asked, a small frown marring her delicate features. Lucy nodded almost imperceptibly. "You look like you haven't slept. I don't like what they are doing to you." Lucy frowned beneath her mask. "We don't have time Mavis. I'm all right." The ghost didn't look convinced but decided to take her at her word.

"I've done some looking around. The arena for today is, complex. " She touched Lucy's hand, and the girl thought she could almost feel it. "I don't think I'll be competing today. I've already competed in most of the matches. I've had my solo match too." Mavis shook her head. "You have to volunteer. This next arena requires a bit of thinking, and aside from the Marquis, I don't know who else could handle it.

Lucy sipped the straw in her drink. Bile threatened in her throat, but the water seemed to settle it a bit. She ate two bites of the apple but then threw it away. It was too tart, her stomach threatened a revolt. "All right then. Whats the plan?" She gave Mavis a sidelong glance. "The plan will work this time right?" Mavis waved one hand at her with a pert smile "Ki ni shinaide neeee? [Don't worry about it ok?]". It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Lucy glanced over at the balcony to her right. Natsu was angrily shaking a fist at Erza. "Juvia is a substitute and she has been in more matches than I have! WHEN DO I GET TO FIGHT?" Erza pummeled Natsu into the ground. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE AN ARENA YOU KNOW HOW TO WIN IN?" Gray laughed loudly with his arms crossed in front of him. "Yeah Natsu, clearly this is a puzzle and you need brains to figure out how to win." Erza struggled to keep the two apart until Makarov pounded them both to the ground with over sized fists.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO DAY SIX OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAAAAAMES-kabo. I am your host Mato and with me in the commentator box I have as always Chapati- Lola and today's guest is Master Bob, the guild leader of Blue Pegasus." Chapati took over, turning to look at Master Bob. "So far in the tournament, have there been any surprises for you Master Bob, and what has been your favorite part?"

"Ooooh." Master Bob'w wings fluttered for a moment. "Such wonderful handsome mages in this tournament. Orga and Freed, Gray and Lyon, EVEN Natsu and the Marquis are wonderfully good looking."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'EVEN' FATSO?" A voice called out only to be silenced with a loud 'BAKA! Shut up Natsu!"

"But my favorite part is how exciting this all is. There are so many new contestants this year. Witch Elba drew in her match with Kagura, an epic upset. Never mind Erza's defeat at the hands of Silver Star, the silent femme fatale of Black Moon. But what excites me more than anything is how quickly the ranks have been shifting. Black Moon is second thanks to Mermaid Heel's five point climb, and consistently high scores. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail A are not far behind at all. Any match could change the balance, and I'm looking forward to this match in particular because it requires Brains AND BRAWN!"

"Well lets get right to it then- kabo! Chapati would you explain the arena for our spectators?" Mato hopped down into the ring.

"Absolutely. Today's arena, as you can see has been replaced with Ten Large Battle Arena Squares." The ten squares, arranged in two rows of 5 all lit up in different colors. "Each guild will have two players from their team in the arena at all times. One from each guild will be battling it out with the opponent opposite them in the battle ring. The second team mate will be outside the battle squares, fighting for theeeeeese!" Above the arena two hundred square tiles flickered into existence. There were four tiles of each color, and each color had something different written on them.

"As you can see, each battle square has a console behind it. While contestants in the five squares on the one side are fighting the contestants opposite them on the other side, their teammates hold the key to the flow of the match. Once the teammate brings the tile to the console, he can affect the 'board' in a way that is written on the tile. For example. One tile says "Switch any two players". Another might say "Shift all Players over one." The crowd roared their excitement.

"OOooh Yeees!" Master Bob said putting palms to his make-up-ed face and fluttering his wings. The effect made his man boobs wobble with excitement. "This means that any of the ten contenders can end up fighting any of the others. It also means that if contestants are clever, they can pit the most formidable contenders against each other. But tell me Chapati. Is it best to keep the strongest in the ring or outside?"

"That is a good question Master Bob. Let me hand you over to Mato for the answer." He pointed at Mato down in the ring.

"Thank you Chapati! I will answer your question right after I do the line up. As you can see, the guilds have already chosen who will be in the ring and who will not. Contestants will be placed on the initial battle squares by random draw. Here comes Number 1. Laxus Dreyar. We haven't seen a lot of Laxus this year but we all remember his epic victory from the last time he battled here. I can't wait to see who his opponent is. At number 2 we have Juvia. Juvia is replacing Levy in this team match and her power makes her an ideal candidate because its very difficult to hit something like water. At number 3 we have Black Moon's Matass and at number 4 Warcry from Quattro Cerberus. And the last person in the first row will be Mermaid Heel's Milianna. Lets find out who their opponents are." He bounded back over to the square opposite Laxus.

"Facing off with Laxus will be Rogue from Sabertooth. But who knows how long they will be matched up? Facing off with Juvia is Eve from Blue Pegasus. Master Bob, any words of encouragement for Eve?"

"Ganbatte- ne Eve-kun." He waved his handkerchief at the youth who smiled and waved back. In the crowd, a cheering section sighed loudly in adoration.

"Facing off with Black Moon's Matass we have Honey from Tea Party Superstars. How will the kid fare against this hulking monster, I'm scared to find out." The kid in the ring smiled at the lacrimas with a v peace sign despite Matass glowering down at him. Lucy really hoped he could hold long enough for her to shift Matass away to where she needed him. She needed to win this, but didn't want anyone getting killed either.

"Facing Warcry will be Tomaz from Lion Tri Force and lastly against Milianna, we have Lyon from Lamia Scale. Now lets meet the brains. " The consoles behind the ten arenas lit up. "You asked before if it was better to keep the heavy fighters inside the ring, and that's a matter of debate. On the outside we will have ten more contenders fighting it out for the colored tiles, which once used, cannot be used again. So fear not, it'll be a brawl out here too. Our tile runners are, in order: Erza from Laxus, Wendy for Juvia, Silver Star for Matass, Rocker for Warcry and Arana for Milliana. In the second row, Minerva for Rogue, Ren for Eve, Talla for Honey, Bladez for Tomaz, and Sherria for Lyon. And can I say its good to see Sherria back on her feet. Back to you Chapati!"

"Very exciting to see what match ups we get here. The important thing to note is that the fight is over once the fighter in the ring is down. But should a runner be knocked out, the runner can be replaced by a teammate. So as you can see, anyone in the guild could be called in next, but the fight is over and points are scored once the ring fighter is KO. Is there anything else, the fighters should take into consideration Master Bob?"

"Oooh Yes! There are two more details to note, and one very important twist. Tiler runners may keep up to 10 tiles stacked by their console for use, no more. And once tiles are placed in the box beside the console, other contenders may not touch them. As for the twist: Of the four coloured tiles of each command, at least one is fake."

"Fake you say?"

"Thats right Chapati." Master Bob ran his fingers through Chapati's wig as he spoke. "The only way players will know the tile is a dud, is when it they've used it on the console and receive the DENIED message. "

"I think thats about all folks, CONTENDERS, ARE YOU READY?" Lucy, positioned behind Matass at the console watched the tiles above her head, memorizing the ones she needed by colour and location. "You better not mess this up blondy." Matass looked at her over his shoulder. _Shut up and watch yourself fatass._ She wanted to say it to his face, but beside her, Wendy stood ready and focused at Juvia's panel and a bit further off, Erza stood at her own. Either of them would recognize her voice.

"SET," Master Bob said, excitedly fluttering his wings and jiggling his moobs.

"GO- kabo" Mato disappeared up into the commentator box as 200 tiles began to feel the weight of gravity and came clattering down into the arena in a giant mess of colors. At the same time the walls between the battle squares came down, and contenders charged one another. Lucy and 9 other tile runners bolted for their colours. She wasted little time, popping all over the arena collecting ones she needed.

Even with the Fairy Tactician's input, there were so many variables and chances, that Lucy's plan seemed shaky at best. Quickly she popped back to her console and dumped them in the box before heading out to find others.

"Ariana has placed the first tile in the box, switching out contenders Lyon for Honey. This fight swop will pit her teammate Milliana against a possibly weaker opponent in Honey."

"Will ya look at that." Lyon Vastia smiled as Matass looked around confused. His opponent disappeared and Lyon stood in his place. "I've been meaning for a little payback for what you did to Sherria." Matass smiled back. "I crush little boys too. Wanna see?" He swung his mace hard. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD" The mace came crashing down. Ice splinters shattered across the floor. "ICE MAKE: DRAGON." Matass roared and charged. "Mace strike: FURY"

Lucy slotted the tile in just in time, and swopped the panels. Matass disappeared and Juvia appeared in his place, just in time to be knocked back hard by the Ice Dragon. In the slot beside them, Matass' mace strike knocked Eve out cold. _Sorry Juvia, Eve. I need Matass to stay in play for now._ Lyon crowded around Juvia making sure she was all right, apologizing. In the crowd Gray yelled something that Lucy didn't hear but Lyon yelled something back angrily.

 _"_ A wonderful stroke by Silver Star, earning her team two points for her first KO of Eve Tearm." She glanced to see Erza watching her. This wasn't good. If anyone made Lucy extremely nervous, it was Erza. The redhead was a game-changer that Lucy had to constantly be on the lookout for. Lucy ran out and grabbed more tiles. She had nine in her box and there were still many littering the ground. Behind her she could hear teams being moved, and tiles being played. From now on out there was only one plan. Disrupt anything that would get Matass hurt. As much as she would like to put him in position for every hit and attack, there were bigger things at stake.

Lucy was knocked hard from her side, the tile in her hand taken from her. Erza flew above her in wing armor with the green tile in hand and Lucy gritted her teeth behind her mask. Suddenly Arana threw a web out that snared Erza out of the sky. As she ran back to her console, her feet began slowly sinking in the floor. Behind her Talla made a grab for her second tile, but she popped over to her console in time.

Teams were switching so rapidly around the board now, that Rogue looked almost motion sick from where they were trying to fight while switched back and forth. Rocker saved Warcry from defeat by playing a reflect tile, hitting Tomaz hard. Erza found a tile that multiplied your attack, granting Laxus a powerful strike against Rogue, who barely managed to avoid being hit by Minerva's tile which reflected the damage to fight ring 5, Millianna. Arana fumed as her tile was DENIED with a loud buzz.

Lucy could barely keep up. She didn't use her boxed tiles but instead ran back and forth using as many tiles as she could from the pile. The mountain began dwindling. Warcry was knocked from the game by a brilliant stroke from Talla and Honey. Minerva saved Rogue from annihilation with seconds to spare, playing the 'switch partners' tile which put her into play, absorbing an incoming attack while Rogue found himself at the console.

Lucy breathed hard. The gate was throbbing inside her and she was running out of power. She could feel herself flagging between her injury from Jellal, her fight with Erza and her exertions today. This would be part of the plan, but Mavis didn't know about the gates. A second wave brought her to her knees. "Are you all right?" Wendy asked from her console.

"GET UP BLONDY." Matass snarled from where he faced Laxus. Lucy rose to her feet, struggling not to throw up. _Gate of the SECOND PLANET: OPEN._ A Green summoning circle appeared around her and then shrunk inside her. She almost screamed in pain but bit back the sound. Suddenly, relief as power surged into her, and she sprang back into play. It flowed through her like a river, soothing and strong.

"An interesting development, we haven't seen this spell before but it seems to have given Silver Star much renewed energy much like Sherria's self heal. Will it be enough to keep the other contenders off her partner? Let's find out." Lucy knocked Wendy aside as gently as she could without appearing to favor the girl as she grabbed the last green tile. Around her there were only a few tiles left and they were being grabbed quickly. Suddenly players who had been using all their tiles began to stockpile like she had been doing from the beginning. Erza's box too was full.

"Will you look at that, someone has played the Merge Teams tile, bringing Millianna and Matass into the same team against Minerva. How long can the raven haired beauty keep it up. A second merged team! Minerva and Lyon. Things are happening hard and fast now with only a few members left in the match. Oh Talla's tile was DENIED." Lucy played her tiles diligently. She didn't need them. She was just trying to cause bad situations now for her opponents. One tile left on the floor before it was snatched up by Wendy.

Lucy stood panting at her console as did all the partners. This was it. All or nothing. She looked up at the FairyTail balcony directly in front of her and above. Makarov was leaning across the balcony and seemed to be staring directly at her when something drew his attention and he looked to the side. Mavis. "PAY ATTENTION STAR." Lucy jerked her attention back to the match. Matass was not in good condition. Despite their plan, he had angered a lot of people. Whether they meant to or not, he had taken some hard hits from a lot of fighters today.

Wendy was almost out of tiles. Erza had four. Millianna was knocked out. Then Honey. Matass yelled something obscene as he was hit by another of Lyon's ice make statues. _Just take it dammit. Why was she in a match that required communication? GAAAAA_. Juvia faced off against Lyon now with a last tile played by Wendy. Clever girl. Lyon would never beat Juvia intentionally. Even now he hopped up and down on one foot wondering what to do. Juvia didn't wait to bring him to the ground. Erza played a tile but was DENIED. She played another and Laxus joined teams with Juvia.

Minerva knocked herself out a second later with a recoil tile played by Bladez. Tomaz was eliminated by Matass. Now there were only three players left. "Its come right down to this ladies and gentleman. Matass in a match against Laxus and Juvia. Erza has two tiles left to play. Silver Star has one. Matass looks awfully tired. You think there was a bit of a grudge out on him today Mato?"

"I think so Chapati-kabo. Erza has just played her second last tile." On the arena, the ten battle squares had merged to become two for Juvia and Laxus and one longer one for Matass who faced them. "It looks like Erza is going to bring Matass low with one strong blow from Laxus. His attack power is going up a huge amount. Now she's playing her last tile. Silver Star's last tile must not be playable because she's not moving. Juvia too has gained an attack power increase! Is it over for Silver Star and Matass? One hit by these two and Matass is done for!"

Lucy picked up her tile as Juvia and Luxus charged at Matass. Placing it in the slot, she waited. Her heart was thumping crazily and the whole world seemed to slow. Closer and closer they moved toward Matass, who by now was too tired to move. Lucy pressed the button. Just when it seemed that it was all over for the sadistic giant, Juvia and Laxus passed straight through him and crash into each other.

Instantly the pair screamed as his electricity and her water amplified by Erza's tiles coiled in an endless circuit of pain. It was almost a mercy when Matass picked himself up and stupidly swung his mace into them, his form once more tangible. Though he clearly didn't expect the shock, he wasn't as hurt as Laxus and Juvia who now lay wet on the ground, electricity arching over their still forms.

The stadium erupted in cheers and Lucy let out a sign of relief, but Matass was not done. He picked Juvia up by the neck and Lucy could see his blood lust had him in a full frenzy. He was going to break her neck! Fear coursed through her, as Juvia hung limply. A thrum of power pulsed from Lucy and hit Matass in the side. The giant shot across the arena and crashed in to the wall leaving a crater imprint as he fell to the ground.

Behind her, Gray and Erza took up positions between her and Juvia and Luxus but she shook her head at them. Erza at least seemed to relax a fraction while Gray looked as if he was considering trapping her in his ultimate ice prison. She walked away. Behind her, Mirajane helped Luxus to his feet and watched her move off into the tunnels. Gray gathered an unconscious Juvia against his chest and sent one more angry look their way. As Lucy passed Matass, she indicated he should follow, and for the first time since she had known him, Matass followed without argument.

Three more days. Just three more days until this was all over. Behind her, the scoreboard shifted Black Moon into first position once again, with FairyTail A sharing second place. One more solo match, a day of rest and then a team match. Then this would be over. Lucy felt like she was bleeding through her skin, the power was so intense. Her head pounded and every step felt like she was sliding into the abyss. She just needed to hang on a little longer. Three more days.

* * *

 **3 more days!**

 **Still have today and tomorrow off so hopefully will get to write lots. But first... housework. :/**

 **-Kami**


	8. V1 - Chapter 8 - On The Wind

**Bonus Late Night Chapter!**

 **Ok! Here ya go :D Enjoy! I'm off to bed. Please forgive typos, I'll double check tomorrow.**

 **Update: 11:29 am, Feb 23- Typos fixed, and minor editing and rewriting.**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 8 - On The Wind

Day 7

Lucy stepped out of the shower. It was nearly 10am and she didn't know it was possible to feel this horrible. Wrapping a towel around herself, she brushed her teeth and wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror with one hand. The girl who looked back at her seemed like a stranger. Her face was pale, with rings under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her arms, legs and stomach were rife with bruises, burns and cuts at various stages of healing. Lucy looked away.

 _If it doesn't make me stronger, then just don't think about it._ Taking a deep breath she fought control of the second gate until it steadied to a low hum deep in her bones. Another night of restless dozing and early morning cups of espresso. She stepped out of the bathroom and her towel was instantly whipped away leaving her bare.

"A present? For me? Lucy you shouldn't have." The familiar dark tentacles bound her hands behind her back and she winced as her shoulder twinged painfully at the stress. "What do you want?" She gritted her teeth in pain as the Marquis stepped up to her, one finger sliding along her jawbone. "Lucy Lucy Lucy. How can you even ask that?" His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her flush up against him, his thigh between her legs. His other hand slid down her arm, along the curve of a breast pressed against his chest, down her side and her outer thigh. "I'm starting to think this is all I want."

He took her jaw and forced her to look at him crushing his lips down on hers. His tongue invading her soft mouth in a possessive wave. _Natsu._ A flare of her power thrummed outwards and the tentacles recoiled as if burned. Surprised, the Marquis stepped back.

"Enough." She placed one hand on his chest and he would almost have flown across the room like Matass the day before. Instead his tentacles of dark magic shielded him, ripping to shreds in the face of her power.

"You ARE full of surprises Lucy Hearfilia. The master promised you to me following what you did to Matass yesterday." He stood upright again, and his power disappeared. He combed a hand through his black man and smiled charmingly. "But I think I'll enjoy breaking you after the Games. Just the two of us."

"You tell the Master, Matass killing Juvia would have gotten us eliminated. Last I checked this was still the only way to get the orb, unless he has enough power to take it from the council." The Marquis watch her with a cool gaze but didn't reply. "Thats what I thought. Now get out and if I ever see you in here again, the council is not what you're going to have to worry about."

When he was gone, Lucy picked up the towel and wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering as bile worked itself up her throat and her heart ached. _Natsu._

* * *

 _Lucy_. Natsu woke with a jerk and looked around. He stretched and yawned loudly. The competition hadn't started today, but he felt a a distinct restlessness. He looked over at the crowds moving in to their seats and idly scanned the rows as he had done every day. Every blond hairstyle made his heart jump but it was never her. He yawned again.

"Natsu!" Happy circled down and landed on the stone railing. "Mira bought us melon-pan and sakana [fish]." He handed Natsu the bread and the pink haired mage chewed on it thoughtfully. "Whats the matter Natsu?"

"I assume its the same thing as the last seven times you asked that." Charle landed on the balcony beside Happy and gave Natsu a look. The mage was distracted, and had been the whole competition. Even though he was on the FairyTail A Team, it had quickly become apparent that something was missing. While he watched the matches as avidly as before, he often found himself turning to his side to say something to a certain blond haired mage only to find her missing. He thought of her all the time, running her letter through his head by memory.

"You're going to fight today Natsu." Charle said with an irritated sigh. "Get your head in the game. She's not here."

"Who?" Natsu said only sort of paying attention. Charle shook her head and flew off to find Wendy.

"Look the commentators have arrived. It's going to start soon." Happy flew off to let the others know, but they were already trickling in. Romeo strolled in with his hands nonchalantly folded behind his head. "Natsu- nii-san?"

"Hmm?" Natsu responded.

"Why are eating that paper bag?" Romeo smirked as Natsu realized what he was doing. "She's not coming you know."

Natsu burnt the paper and tossed the flame in his mouth, swallowing quickly. "She'll be here."

"She told you she'd miss the games." Romeo scanned the audience despite his words.

"There is no way Lucy would miss this. I don't care what she wrote." Natsu crossed his hands stubbornly as the rest of the team moved onto the balcony. Wendy helped Mira unroll the FairyTail banners and hang them off the edge as the lacrimas crackled to life.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Get your snacks, get your drinks and GRAB THOSE FAN BANNERS! IT IS DAY SEVEN OF THE Grand Magic Games and we have some fan favorites in store for you today. Today we will have five matches consisting of TOURNAMENT DOUBLE MATCHES, and boy am I looking forward to this."

"I think today will prove to be especially spectacular. We have some amazing pairs today, but first let us introduce our guest commentator. Despite popular opinion our guest commentator today is Ichiya Vanderlay Kotobuki."

"Oh Man, I'm so popular in opinion." He posed in his white suit.

"Thats... not what he said... but anyway, Ichiya, who are your favouite pairs today?"

"Oh Man! I want to see the beautiful, the stunning Ren and Hibiki in their matches today. Oh man." He twirled and took off his shirt with a pose and blew a kiss. The crowd stood open mouthed and white faced.

"Er… yes, Mato! Since Hibiki and Ren will be facing off first today, who are their opponents?" Chabati handed over to Mato in the ring.

"Yes, its best we focus on that. Hibiki and Ren to the ring!" The two walked casually into the ring. "Im sure Hibiki's archive magic would have come in handy in yesterday's match so you must be raring to get to it tonight?"

"That I am," Hibiki said with a wink at a mostly female cheering section. A pair of panties came flying and Hibiki made to catch them when suddenly they burst into flame. Hibiki turned to the Fairy Tail balcony and glared at Natsu who's cheeks were fat with suppressed laughter while Happy was laughing so hard he fell off the railing.

"Well let's find out who your opponents are for today! Come on out Milliah and Leah- Ann from Tea Party Superstars."

Ren and Hibiki stared. "We have to fight against women?" The two women winked at them. "Don't hold back boys."

"Hey now, I'm a married man." Ren said holding his arms in front of him like an X.

"Now now," Leah- Ann leaned forward slightly showing off her cleavage. "Don't be shy."

"Hold your horses girls, there's one more surprise we have in stall for you. You won't be fighting alone." Mato said into the microphone.

"That's right Mato. Oh Man!" Ichiya was now down to his banana hamock g-string. "Since we have so many teams this year, there will be four matches AT THE SAME TIME. COME OUT LASSO SALLY and Frank."

"Frank?" The contestants in the room struggled to remember who that guy was during the competition. "AND ALSO JÄGER AND BACCHUS."

The crowd cheered at their old favorites as Mato continued: "RUMOUR HAS IT BACCHUS IS COURTING FAIRYTAIL'S CANA-chan but in order to do so, he has to beat her father, GILDARTS in a drinking contest. A FEAT WE HEAR HE HAS FAILED AT FOURTEEN TIMES!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? HOW IS THAT RELEVANT TO THE CONTEST?" Cana vaulted the railing and chased Mata down a tunnel with the poor pumpkin headed mascot sweating bullets as he ran for his life. "FAIRY GLIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"WHILE MATO ENGAGES IN A BATTLE OF A DIFFERENT SORT, LETS CONTINUE." Chapati pointed at the giant lacrima screen floating above them. "For our next trick, lets see who is battling with whom." Four individual sets of pictures began scrolling next to four additional scrollers.

Chapati Lola held up a large red button. "ICHIYA-SAN. IF YOU WOULD DO THE HONORS." Ichiya struck a pose and pushed the button with his crotch. "OOOOOooh Maaaaaan."

Awkward silence met his gesture until someone in the crowd called out. "SERIOUSLY! YOU AND OOBA BABASAMA DESERVE EACH OTHER." At this, the old hag perked up. "OOOh? My fans call me." Ooba Babasama tried climbing over the balcony railing while her guild frantically tied to stop her, protesting loudly.

Slowly the first contender picture appeared, followed by their opponent, followed by another matching, another and another.

* * *

Lucy tried to doze in the balcony. Master Harlan hadn't said two words to her since he arrived. Behind him came a very weak looking Eco and Mockfiend. Lucy could only imagine what they had to endure in the last two days. If anything Harlan had taken one look at how shit she looked and seemed satisfied that she was suffering for their goals. The first few matches passed in quick succession.

It wasn't that she wasn't interested, she was just so damn tired. The matches took a long time. It was almost evening by the time the fourth match ended. By now, she was learning to keep her second gate in check but barely. It was thrumming through her with consistent waves of pain, held in check by willpower alone.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN: The final four battles, LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THE CONTENDERS. First up From LAMIA SCALE, Lyon the ICE Emperor and Jura, one of the ten SAINT WIZARDS!" With renewed vigor the crowd cheered.

"I don't call myself that anymore. What would Juvia think?" Lyon ran his hand through his hair and then waved to the crowd while Jura did the same.

"NEXT UP WE HAVE FAIRY TAIL B with Gajeel and Elfman!" The stoic Iron Dragon Slayer had his hands on his hips and glared around at the other competitors, sizing up his possible opponents. "FOLLOWED CLOSELY, BY FAIRY TAIL A TEAM! Will these two teams be pitted against one another? Two of Last year's favorites, are in this group, lets give it up for NATSU DRAGNEEEL AND MIIIIIRAJAAAAAANE STRAAAAAAAAUUUUUS!"

The applause was thunderous as Mira struck a pose. "Mina-sama, cheer for us ok?" She winked and the stadium shook to its very foundations from the cheers and foot stomping. In the balconies, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus frowned. "Tshhh. She's not even that popular..."

"And our last competitors in this double double group match up is from Black Moon. Give it up for Eco and the Marquiiiis." The last two forms emerged from the tunnel and Lucy sat up straight. This was the match she was interested in. "NOW LET'S see who our contender's opponents are. Ichiya san, if you please." The pictures on the lacrima began spinning.

Ichiya sat in the commentator box, fully clothed with a giant lump on his head. "Oh man..." Almost sadly, he gave the button a nudge. All eyes were glued to the screen as the first two pictures lined up. "IT LOOKS LIKE OUR FIRST Match up belongs to Elfman and Gajeel and the Marquis and Eco. This means the second match belongs to Lyon and Jura and Natsu and Mira. Contenders, take your positions."

"Natsu," Mira said as they walked over to their starting positions. "I won't be happy if my little brother wins his match faster than we win ours. Understood?" Though she smiled sweetly, there was an undertone that made Natsu's eyes widen. He stuck out his thumb and grinned before yelling "GAMBARRE FAIRY TAIL!" The guild balcony burst into cheers and even Lucy cracked a small smile.

* * *

"Hey Gajeel. I want the tall one." Elfman pointed at the Marquis who stood refined and slender in his tailored suit. Even though he had a small swooning following, Lucy couldn't believe that they didn't see how cold and calculating he was.

"Fine. I want that one." His eyes narrowed at Eco. "We have some business to attend to." Lucy leaned against her palms on the railing. Gajeel did not look in a forgiving mood. He watched Eco like a hawk about to strike and Lucy did not envy her teammate. Her stomach churned. If anything she pitied him. Eco had always been the quiet one in their team. His violence was timid and often the product of pressure by Matass or the Master. Now, the man whose face was half hidden by a long necked stiff collar and black cape seemed resigned to his fate.

The Marquis however was cool as a cucumber. She wouldn't expect any less of him. As the cold evening wind began stirring, Lucy wrapped her arms around herself. The Marquis would not take prisoners, he would not show mercy and he would not stop until all the people before him were laid low. The man cooly took off his trench-coat and hat and tossed them up into the crowd.

Then he charged without warning. Elfman took the full brunt of his attack in stride, but even he was pushed back several paces. Gajeel and the others took this as a sign as they too launched into battle. Mato, having eluded Cana was back in the balcony. "It looks like our contestants are eager to begin as the Marquis presses the assault."

"I will not waste time if that's all right with you?" The white haired beauty changed, her hands becoming long claws and her hair flying skyward. When she opened her eyes in Satan Soul form, her sensuous lips formed a predatory smile. Mira flew toward Jura claws at the ready. Just as she was about to hit him, an image of Laxus fighting Jura resurfaced in her head. She dodged to the side, narrowly missing a pounding chop that crushed concrete beneath them to rubble. She kicked out sharply as she went by, and a surprised Jura went flying, rolling several times before coming to his feet. When he did, she was no longer there. A glance upward too late brought her punishing blow to his face and Jura was pounded into the ground, the force of the blow cracking the earth around them.

Mira dodged a quick barrage of metal spikes that went flying by from Gajeel's battle, and a blast of ice before heading back to where Jura got to his feet. "I think I'm going to enjoy this", he said wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. This time when she flew at him, large blocks of stone came to form a protective shield before him. "Rock Avalanche!" Thick blocks of stone rose into the air and sped toward Mirajane, crushing her against the stadium wall with a loud cloud of dust.

Nearby, Gajeel smashed Eco in the face before easily dodging the attack the mimic mage threw back at him. "This tastes horrible." Gajeel said biting through the iron beam that Eco had tried to smash him with. He breathed in and sprayed a hundred spikes at Eco who brought up a metal shield in time, but it was weak. Slowly he raised his hand and Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" Eco raised his hands higher and waved at the commentators.

"Ladies and Gentleman, what is Eco doing? Mato has gone down to confer with him." After a moment Mato cleared his throat into the microphone. "The contender has asked for a replacement." The crowd murmured, confused. Was he giving up? "I don't have a problem with it." Gajeel said and after conferring with the judges, Mato finally agreed. Eco slunk off the arena, and Lucy threw a sidelong glance at the Master and could tell that he was livid, and he gestured at her teammate to head off in Eco's place. When Mockfiend was in place, Mato held up his hand.

"The match shall resume again in 3, 2..."

"Hang on." Gajeel spoke without looking up. "If he gets a swop out then so do I." Without waiting for confirmation, he looked toward the tunnels where a figure was headed his way. He nodded and she emerged into the fading light of the day. Blue hair shone in the rays of sunset, and a steely glint was in her eye. Levy McGarden passed Gajeel with a determined expression, and the iron dragon slayer slapped her hand in a hi 5 as she went by. "Go get em' shrimp."

Levy didn't even wait for the official countdown. Her face contorted into a snarl and her pen spun in the air. If Lucy had ever believed that fairies existed, she would have done so right at that moment. A blur of writing filled the the sky so fast, Mockfiend didn't know what hit him. He changed forms, but Levy was ready for him. She trapped him, slowed him, recoiled his attacks, stunned him. Levy twirled and wrote so fast she was a blur of color to behold. The sky was alight with spells and counterspells as the tiny mage worked her skills. She rolled and ducked and countered everything he threw at her. In the crowd, Gajeel smiled.

When she let up, breathing hard, Mockfiend was still standing. She hit him again, with fire, with ice, lightning, determining his weakness. She tied him up in chains and battered him to within an inch of his life. Then she called down a beam of power that crashed into Mockfiend and lit up the night sky. The other contestants paused in their battles to shield their eyes. When it was over, her burned opponent gasped once, and then fell to the ground. His form lay still, dark with soot and smoking.

Mira used the opportunity to change into her Sithri form, and exploded from the stone prison she had found herself in. Suddenly Jura was hard pressed to stop her attacks even with his stone walls as her speed increased exponentially. His eyes widened as she flew straight through his stone barrier, into Jura and out the other side. So preoccupied was she with her battle that she didn't realize when she got in the way of Natsu's blast, and the latter pulled his power up short so as not to hurt her.

The act caused him to get hit by Lyon's ice make: eagle and as the frozen shards exploded, he was blasted through the air across the arena. His body flew past the Marquis who was in mid charge toward Elfman. A split second moment was all it took and Natsu flipped to his feet, his momentum dragging him back through the sand. Then his fist was engulfed in a torrent of flame he ran like a man possessed, and switching directions smashed the Marquis in the face like a force of divine fury. The man flew back but recovered quickly. A hysterical laugh escaped him when he touched his burnt face. His eyes no longer looked cold, but engulfed with the mad heat of battle.

A deadly silence stretched across the stadium as confused viewers watched the new interaction. Why did he switch targets? Why was Natsu attacking the Marquis? Natsu was burning hotter and hotter as his rage built. Every step he took toward his target left a molten imprint in the sand. "I'm sorry Elfman. But this one is mine." Veins popped up on his face and he bared his sharp teeth. Other contenders watched in horror as he picked the Marquis up and pounded his back into the wall so hard the colosseum shook. "Why do you smell like her?! WHY DO YOU HAVE HER SMELL ALL OVER YOU?" His eyes glowed red and around them mortar began to melt. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUCY?" The Marquis eyes widened and he began to laugh.

* * *

BAM! its 2am! See you tomorrow hopefully! :D

-Kami


	9. V1 - Chapter 9 - Within Reach

**Yum Yum Yum! Such lovely words! :D Thank you for the kind reviews, follows and especially favs. *Luff**

 **Poor Lucy, so tired and weary. Why do I keep doing this to her? Because she's stronger than she gives herself credit for, so let's see what she's capable of! Also Yum Yum: I hope the Gajeel Levy fans enjoyed the little something something in the last chapter. *le wink wink.  
Mira Laxus fans should like this chapter I hope. :)**

 **-Kami**

* * *

 **Last Chapter Recap, for ease of flow.**

Mira used the opportunity to change into her Sithri form, and exploded from the stone prison she had found herself in. Suddenly Jura was hard pressed to stop her attacks even with his stone walls as her speed increased exponentially. His eyes widened as she flew straight through his stone barrier, into Jura and out the other side. So preoccupied was she with her battle that she didn't realize when she got in the way of Natsu's blast, and the latter pulled his power up short so as not to hurt her.

The act caused him to get hit by Lyon's ice make: eagle and as the frozen shards exploded, he was blasted through the air across the arena. His body flew past the Marquis who was in mid charge toward Elfman. A split second moment was all it took and Natsu flipped to his feet, his momentum dragging him back through the sand. Then his fist was engulfed in a torrent of flame he ran like a man possessed, and switching directions smashed the Marquis in the face like a force of divine fury. The man flew back but recovered quickly. A hysterical laugh escaped him when he touched his burnt face. His eyes no longer looked cold, but engulfed with the mad heat of battle.

A deadly silence stretched across the stadium as confused viewers watched the new interaction. Why did he switch targets? Why was Natsu attacking the Marquis? Natsu was burning hotter and hotter as his rage built. Every step he took toward his target left a molten imprint in the sand. "I'm sorry Elfman. But this one is mine." Veins popped up on his face and he bared his sharp teeth. Other contenders watched in horror as he picked the Marquis up and pounded his back into the wall so hard the colosseum shook. "Why do you smell like her?! WHY DO YOU HAVE HER SMELL ALL OVER YOU?" His eyes glowed red and around them mortar began to melt. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUCY?" The Marquis eyes widened and he began to laugh.

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 9 - Within Reach

Lucy gasped inaudibly. Unbidden, fat tears rolled down her cheeks under her mask and her heart clenched painfully. _Natsu_. Down in the arena Natsu's rage was terrifying to behold and yet the Marquis laughed and laughed and laughed. Lucy felt like her heart was tearing apart. _Natsu I'm_ here! She struggled to keep her shoulders from shaking. Natsu pounded him across the sand, up in the air, this way and that but for all his fire, he didn't seem to do much damage to the man. She had seen Natsu in a lot of situations but never this angry.

"I will tell you what you want to know: What we have done with her." The Marquis got to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I might even tell you what we WILL DO TO HER. I must say, she has... the sweetest mouth." He licked his lips suggestively and a vein nearly popped in Natsu's head as he roared and charged. This time however, fire clashed with black and purple magic. "That is to say... I'll tell you if you win." Malice gleaned in his eyes as he peered at Natsu from between his crossed arms.

Oblivious to the turmoil, before them, Chapati continued his commentating. "It seems Natsu's new opponent is the Marquis, which leaves Elfman to battle it out with Lyon, the King of Cold!"

"THATS NOT MY NICKNAME!" Lyon said, but with a concerned glance at Natsu, he took up Elfman as his new opponent. "Its a pity," Elfman said to him. "I wanted a tall one." A vein bulged in Lyon's head. "I"m not exactly short!" He shook his fists at the shifter.

"YOSH! Show me what you've got, Lyon!" Elfman smacked his fist into his palm, beginning to look excited.

"Hey Elfman." Levy ran over to them. "I can help you defeat Lyon if you want?" Elfman held a hand up to her, stopping her in her tracks. "It wouldn't be manly to gang up on him." Levy, bent over panting. "Oh thats good. I think I"m still a little tired." Elfman bent over to pat her on the back. "I think you should go rest Levy." He waved at Gajeel who came forward with a quirk of his eyebrow. "She should go rest."

"Haaa? I don't have to sit out, all I said was…" Levy flinched and grasped her side. Gajeel steadied her on her feet. "Come on shrimp, you're done." He took her hand and led the protesting girl off the floor. "Hey! Don't just decide what I should do." But Gajeel wouldn't listen and Elfman just waved. "Don't worry, I'll beat him quickly, and manly."

"HEY! DON'T JUST DECIDE THAT YOU'LL WIN!? WHEN DID I BECOME THE COMIC RELIEF?" Lyon flung his hands wide. "ICE MAKE: WOLF PACK!" Three giant ice wolves flowed into existence and the arctic wind blew over the arena. Elfman grinned, "BEAST ARM: Black BULL" His arm grew in size and length, the color turning black. He flexed and muscles rippled. "Let's do this."

The wolf pounced, but just then Mira came flying through the air, shattering the wolf as she crashed into it. A second later she jumped back into her battle with Jura and Lyon had to throw up an ice shield as Natsu's flames rolled over the arena. Elfman slid behind the shield in time to avoid the flames and in doing so put himself in perfect position for an uppercut to the ice mage. Elfman leaped with the intention of smashing him into the ground, but Lyon twisted, shooting blades of ice at Elfman, who grabbed one mid air and threw it back. Lyon dodged in the nick of time.

The blade went sailing toward Mira's unsuspecting back as she fought hand to hand with Jura. At the last instance, she shifted behind Jura and he didn't see the blade as he turned to follow her movements. A surprised look crossed over his face as he looked down at the blade protruding from his middle. Mira's eyes widened. "Jura!" The Saint gave a strained cough. "Don't worry Mira, this battle isn't over yet." He pulled the blade out and shattered it. Then he began his counter attack, flinging boulders from the earth at her. She dodged some and knocked some aside.

One boulder headed low for her, and she leaped over it, tucking into a flip and landing low enough to spin kick him with enough force that he slide back several feet before she pressed her attack with a series of punches and kicks. The Marquis easily blocked the boulders flying around them, leaping from one to the next with gymnastic expertise as he blocked Natsu's punches and fire. They moved so fast it was difficult for spectators to follow, even having to duck occasionally to avoid the rush of flames.

The sun dipped behind the horizon and an eerie night washed over the land. Around the arena, lacrimas came on with brilliant light but the audience was so rapt under the thrall of the three matches before them that they barely breathed for fear of missing something. Mira's striking beauty belied the ferocity with which she attacked, coming back stronger every time she was hit.

Lyon finally wore Elfman down, the quicker faster mage used his ice to finally knock the giant out. Though he was within his rights to continue the fight against Mira, he chose to leave the arena. "After all," he said helping Elfman sit up. "It wouldn't be manly to gang up on your sister." He helped the giant to his feet and they shook hands before leaving the combat zone.

On this side of the arena, Mira dodged stone pillars that erupted from the ground in two neat lines, throwing eerie shadows across the battlefield. She hovered in between the evenly spaced sentries looking this way and that for Jura. Sounds were oddly muffled in this pseudo maze and flickering shadows were messing with her perception. There! A whisper of cloth. Mira zig zagged through the pillars until she zoned in on it. She grabbed him before he even realized it, and whirling around, threw him heavily into a pillar. It split halfway through and that top half crashed down throwing up clouds of dust.

She coughed and covered her mouth with her arm, losing sight of Jura in the haze. Repeated light through the dust in red bursts told her which direction Natsu was as he fought the Marquis. Mira breathed hard. She was too tired to continue this. Keeping this form up for so long. THERE! A rock flew through the air but it was small and she dodged it easily. Bearing down on Jura, a bigger stone came hurtling past her, hitting the pillar behind her with a sharp crack. The sound echoed dully in the dusty haze, and Jura manage to fend off her attack and he flung her into another pillar behind him.

Mira collapsed to one knee, one eye beginning to swell shut. Ahead of her, Jura too was at the end of his strength and both adversaries watched each other. Suddenly Mira's eyes widened. The pillar behind Jura had weakened with that last boulder crashing into it. She hadn't seen it tip because the dust was so thick. She put on a desperate burst of speed toward Jura. He gasped and pulled together one last strike, hitting her center full on, but Mira kept coming, wrapping him up in her demon form. All around them Jura caught on to the prison of his own making and pillar after pillar crashed down on top of them.

Natsu paused briefly as the dust settled from the loud crack on the far side of the stadium. From the cloud, he saw one tall figure's silhouette heading toward them. At first he thought it was Jura, but it was Mira who emerged in her Sithri form, dragging Jura behind her with one hand. She dropped his collar when she reached the center of the ring and looked down at him. "I'm sorry… I don't have the strength… to carry… you." Jura looked up at her. "Its all right. I don't have the strength to even move."

"AMAZING, the darling Mira has emerged victorious." The crowd's excitement rose to a frenzy of stamping, clapping and cheering. Mira looked toward the balcony and her eye caught that of Laxus. Suddenly she was falling, her Sithri form dispelled. She didn't even have the strength to stop herself, and her hair flew out behind her in a stream of white as her eyes fluttered shut.

The sharp crack of lightning did not even penetrate her hazy mind as Laxus caught her. She opened her eyes briefly and smiled at him. "He didn't mean to, he didn't see the pillars falling." She lifted her hand off her middle where a crimson stain was spreading across her middle. "I tried to protect him." She grimaced, and Laxus stroked her hair away from her face. "I need to get you to Wendy." He gathered her gently against his chest and his long legs strode swiftly toward where the Fairy Tail members waited. "You'll be all right Miri. Just rest. " And she did.

A hard force hit Natsu across the waist and he went flying, hitting the ground and bouncing. "Don't forget who your opponent is, Natsu Dragneel." The Marquis smirked arrogantly. His purple black magic spread out behind him like the spiky petals of some strange flower. A single thought was enough to send one of the sharp appendages at him, yet they seemed impervious to his fire. His hits went right through them like air except when he attacked the Marquis. Then they became a shield, harder than anything he had encountered, changing shape and function at will.

A loud horn sound blew a solitary note across the stadium, and nothing stirred. Then: "UNBELIEVABLE! A tie between Black Moon's hard hitting nobleman, the Marquis, and Dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel. Lets view the scoreboard as the final points are tallied."

Natsu shifted his foot back and was about to charge the Marquis again. POINTS BE DAMNED. THEY HAD LUCY! Mavis suddenly appeared before him. "Let it go Natsu." His head snapped up and he stared at her in shock. "I can't let it go. He has her somewhere. Who knows how long she's been imprisoned. I'm going to beat it out of him." His fist clenched so hard Lucy thought the veins his along his muscled arms might explode. She saw him speaking to nothing next to him and dipped her head down. Mavis.

She wanted him to beat the living daylights out of the Marquis but it would not help her cause. The Marquis rejoined them as Lucy was leaving. "I'm outta here. I'll be back for the final." The Marquis said nothing, but Master Harlan gave her a speculative look. His voice dropped low but Lucy still heard him on her way out. "Find Eco. Kill him." Lucy continued on the corridor, slipping her glasses on under her mask. Sure enough, Mavis appeared shortly, and Lucy headed into a small empty room, closing the door behind her.

"We need to find Eco and get him out of here, or he's a dead man."

"Lucy. What was that spell you used yesterday?" Mavis asked, watching her carefully. Lucy shook her head. "Don't worry about that now. It was just some spell in some old book on the island. I'm going to go out and try to find him, but if you find him first, get him out of the city. And try and keep Natsu in check until the awards ceremony. I think as soon as people realize whats going on, things will unravel quickly. In fact. Get Yukino to get the council involved. Tell her to tell them that Natsu has some vendetta against Black Moon and to keep the peace they should keep an eye on both. It'll keep Black Moon from doing anything rash before the last match and hopefully the same for Natsu."

"I could tell Erza."

"Are you kidding?" Lucy grinned as she sat leaning her arms on her knees. "Erza is the worst actress I've ever seen. She would never be able to last that long in character."

'"What spell did you use Lucy?" Mavis asked gently.

Lucy smiled "Ki ni shinaide ne? [Don't worry about it ok?]".

"Lucy…"

"I have to go." She stood and walked to the door. "You won't see me again before the final contest. I have a feeling what Natsu said will send a lot of curious people my way. I hope to leave them guessing until then. Check if anyone is around, would you?" Mavis nodded and disappeared through the door.

"Its clear. Be careful Lucy."

* * *

It was dark, and Lucy's lungs burned as she ran. She was close on his heels, but afraid that that the Marquise was closer still. Her clothes were black with a snow mask that showed only her eyes. A burst of power through her body let her force herself onward faster. Ahead she heard panting and pressed on. She surged through the dark forest until she spotted him. He was exhausted but still running as fast as fast as his stumbling legs could carry him.

Lucy put on a last burst of speed and knocked him flat in the earth. He twisted around, his eyes wide with fear and his face ashen as she pulled her ski mask aside to show her face. "He… he sent you? I thought… The Marquis." He looked around trying to formulate a plan.

"Shut up and listen. The Marquis will be here soon. You need to get to FairyTail. They will protect you but you have to do as I say."

"FairyTail. I thought you hated…"

"Agree to my terms or I swear to god I will leave you right here for him to find." Lucy gritted her teeth trying to catch her breath and force the pain in her bones down.

"I AGREE. Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just keep me away from them." He was on his knees now, his face wet with tears.

She nodded and listened quickly for the sound of pursuit. It seemed safe for the moment but they would not have a lot of time. She took a key from her black pouch and held it up. "Horologium, I need you." The large grandfather clock appeared immediately. "Lucy-san…"

"I know Horologium, I know. But now is not the time."

"They are worried Lucy-san." Somewhere further away she hear the sounds of pursuit.

"There's no time. Spirit realm clothing for Eco. NOW." The clock jumped on Eco and closed the door on him and spun around, wiggling. After a moment he turned and opened the door. Eco now wore spirit world clothing.

"Get him to the Fairy Tail inn in Crocus Town." She handed Eco her spirit glasses. "Tell them Mavis sent you. Don't tell them I'm Silver Star, just say the Marquis is keeping Lucy Heartfilia somewhere but you don't know where or why. Don't tell them anything about me. Don't talk about me. Just…." Her heart pounded and she felt like throwing up. The Marquis was close, she could hear him now, crashing through the trees. Lucy snatched Eco's cloak and wrapped it around herself. "Go. Drop him off and leave. Don't let them see you Horologium. It's important. Its so so important. And tell the spirits I'm sorry. I'll figure something out, but… I'm sorry I trapped them there. I know they want to help. Go now". Horologium nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Lucy barely had time to get a decent lead before the Marquis was behind him, his magic propelling him along like giant stilts. She surged through the dark trees, vaulting over trunks and around rocky outcroppings. If only she knew this area she would hazard popping along, but who knows what would happened. It was too far to get to the city from here. Lucy wracked her brains.

"Come Eco. Die like a man." The Marquis voice rolled over her like oil and Lucy gritted her teeth and ran faster. _Like hell, asshole._ She slid down an embankment and took off at a dead run. Even with his magic, it was hard going for both of them. The forest offered so little light that they could be going in circles for all Lucy knew. Her lungs burned and her side ached like a devil.

A sharp spike of black magic stabbed her in the shoulder and retracted. Lucy stifled a cry of pain and kept going. "That's just pitiful, am I going to have to maim you? Bit by bit?" A light up ahead looked like a clearing and she surged toward it, breathing hard… and came to a complete stop. A cliff face. Way below the glittering waters of the serpent snake river rushed to who knows where. She hadn't even heard the falls. With seconds to spare, she threw herself off the edge, as a tentacle ripped the cloak from her.

Lucy fell into darkness to the sound of the Marquis mocking laugh. "I get it… death on your own terms. I still plan on telling him that I killed you." His laughter followed her until icy water closed over. The sharp current smashed her against rocks as she was dragged down the violent river. A break in the clouds above offered a moment of light as she broke the surface and spotted a sheltered cove on the riverbank. It took all of her strength to pop there, and collapse on the ground, sopping wet.

Her stomach emptied of water and dry heaves. She lay there breathing hard, but heard only the sound of the rushing river. Shivers wracked her body but they were less from the dunk in the river as from the second gate. It was running dry of power. When that happened, it was over for her. She needed more time. She needed to finish this. The first planet was strength. The second one of healing energies. The third one… Lucy closed her eyes for a moment.

Somehow. Somehow it would all work out. _Gate of the Third Planet: OPEN._ The third planet. The fire planet. The planet of war. Power unlike any she had ever known flowed through her. There was no going back now. All or nothing. Her empty magic channels ran flush with power and she struggled to her feet. One foot in front of the other she headed back to Crocus Town.

* * *

Tally Ho! Onward to the final days of THE GRAND MAGIC GAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEES!

-Kami


	10. V1 - Chapter 10 - Body and Mind

**Hi All!**

 **So gratifying to see new followers each day. Have I mentioned how I appreciate you reading my ramblings?**

 **UPDATE:**

 **9:48 PM, THU Feb 25th - No posting tonight. Final Battle is on 4000 words already, but its not going to be done tonight. Will post updates as I go, hope to post all of it tomorrow evening. *Luff, and don't forget about me!**

 **UPDATE 2:**

 **10:52 AM, FRI FEB 26th - Got sooo much writing done last night, so chapter will be posted tonight in about 10-12 hours. Just need to iron out some wrinkles and such.**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 10 - Body and Mind

The shutters were broken, but still let in a sliver of afternoon light. The wind whistled hauntingly through the abandoned building, calling for days long past. A small figure shivered on the stone floor, blond hair spilled around her like a cloak. Her face was flush with fever and a darkness swirled the dust on the floor around her in a gentle caress. Like the lights of the aurora flickers of red, green and black moved around her still form.

 _"I'm sorry little girl, as you can see this is a sky prison. There is no escape for you here, and let me assure you, your stay will not be pleasurable." Lucy looked over the endless abyss. The wind whipped her hair about her shoulders, and her brows drew together in determined acceptance. She toppled backwards into nothingness. The ground rushed towards her but she knew. She knew he was near. "NATSUUUUUUUUU."_

Lucy jerked awake, and sat up quickly looking around. The building was empty. The night was near. Around her, some small medical supply wrappers littered the floor as well as an empty bottle of water and the remains of the orange she had eaten hours earlier.

She shuffled over to a wall and leaned against it, wincing as it made contact with her wound. _Damn him._ Now she would have to not only fight with an open wound, for there was no way she could stitch it up herself, but she would also have to pretend it didn't exist. If the Marquis saw it, he would know it wasn't Eco that he 'killed'. _One more day Lucy._ She wiped a hand across her hot forehead. _Just one more day._

* * *

It was nearly 3am when she rose from her seat by the wall. Dreams of old memories, some real, some altered flickered by in sleep and when she was awake. It was starting to become difficult to tell the difference. Lucy stood and stretched gently before heading in closer to Crocus Town. She was on the outskirts where it would be difficult to find her, but tonight she had a job to do. Her room at the inn had been disturbed, she could tell right away. There were scorch marks on the outside of the inn, but nothing obvious had been moved inside. Two Rune knights stood guard outside, but she popped past them to her room. She showered quickly and quietly, gaining a modicum of normality from brushing her hair into a high ponytail.

She dressed in black pants and boots and a black wrap around shirt of oriental design which covered the wound at the back, had a high collar with a single ornamental button. Hand sewn birds of various colors decorated the chest and back in silvers and reds. She took up her mask and a black cape with hood before heading out.

The stadium was deserted at this time of night, and by now she knew it well enough to pop straight to the small empty room where she had met Mavis. Listening carefully for Rune Knight patrols, she exited and headed to the stadium. It was deserted. Lucy thought it made sense. _There isn't anything to steal here. But you'd think they would take precautions._ Lucy thanked the gods they did not or she would not be able to make her preparations.

She moved around the first level of the seating area right before the arena sands. The best seats in the house. Lucy moved as quickly and quietly as possible placing twelve spell circles around the ring. Each small mark appeared and then vanished. Lastly she moved to the center of the ring and placed one larger summoning circle down on the ground. After a time, it too disappeared.

"We meet again night-time troublemaker."

Lucy turned sharply to see Jellal sitting casually on the railing above her. She sighed. Did she really need this right now? She looked heavenward and spread her arms wide. _Really? COME ON! One break, is that too hard?_ Jellal chuckled and hopped down. "I know. I'm just the bane of existence for you scum."

Lucy tipped her hood back, revealing her mask and took out a key. Jellal whistled. "Silver Star! Now tell me what you're up to. And your guild too I assume." Lucy called Horologium as she took off her mask and gazed at Jellal. "Not Silver Star, so much as just Lucy." She smiled at his stunned expression.

"Lucy, whats going on? Did you... did you LEAVE FairyTail?" He took a step forward and she held up a hand.

"Its a long story, but it had to be done."

"You look terrible." His eyes raked over her pale face with its unhealthy tinge at the cheeks.

"Thanks, but being on the run seems to suit you though." Lucy quipped with a grin. "It actually feels good to reveal my identity to someone."

"Do you know, that they tried to find you?" He sounded like he was starting to get angry. "Erza spent months looking for you. And Natsu..."

"I know, and like I said, it had to be done."

"HAD TO BE DONE? Do you even know what it did to them, you leaving like that?" Lucy turned to face him, angry now too.

"Oh come on. They left me. THEY ALL LEFT ME. Every single one of them turned and went their own way. Why is this any different? At least I'm doing this for a reason. At least I'M doing this because I care." Lucy replaced the mask and tipped the hood back onto her face. "Enough of this, I don't have time. Horologium, take him to the spirit realm. Keep him there."

The clock pounced on Jellal while he was still stunned at her words and disappeared with a pop. He returned a moment later. "I cannot keep him there as a prisoner Lucy. There are laws."

"I know. 24 hours. I just need you to keep him there for 24 hours. That's a fraction of time in the spirit realm. Please!"

"I will try Lucy. Please be careful." The clock disappeared again and Lucy stood for a moment in the quiet light of the moon.

She sucked in a deep breath, wondering at her anger. Did it really affect her more than she thought? Yes, she had been heartbroken when Natsu left, and seeing him again after a year was like the sun coming out after a storm. She loved him. She could admit that to herself now. Unabashedly, unreservedly loved him. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes as she gazed up at the full moon. If she survived this, she would tell him. She sighed and headed into the darkness of the tunnel. She didn't expect to survive this.

* * *

 **Yes, this chapter is short. I needed to spend some time on the coming battle. Consider it a teaser of sorts. I did not want the last battle to be interrupted. With that in mind, I might not post tomorrow if I'm not happy with it, but I hope to get it done in time.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kami**


	11. V1 - Chapter 11 - The Gathering Storm

Hi All!

This is it! The Final Battle, Part 1 - The Gathering Storm

For those of you asking about Jellal in the last chapter, Lucy needed him completely off guard or she never would have been able to have Horologium sneak capture him. He's too good for that. Any thoughts on if I should continue the story after this is done? Or start afresh? I'm toying with the idea of changing the title and continuing the story into a Volume 2 continuation with Lucy and Natsu after the games.

-Kami

PS: Ignore the typos if you see any. I'm continually correcting as I spot them and go along, but I'm hammered at work these days.

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 11 - The Gathering Storm

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WEEEEEEEEEEEELCOME to the final round match of... The GRAAAAAND ... MAGIC... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEESSSSSSS." The Stadium veritably shook with the force of cheers, foot stomping and frenzy of thousands of screaming fans.

"IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE TO BE HERE, I am your humble host, Chapati Lola and with me I have two representatives of the Council, Rune Knights Doranbolt and Laher. How have you found the games so far?" Chapati held the mic over to Doranbolt.

"It's been an exciting few days, keeping an eye on crimi... contenders and their power levels." Doranbolt rubbed a spot on his ribs where Laher had elbowed him.

"Power levels?" Mato and Chapati exchanged a glance.

"He means we learn so much HA... Ha... Ha... about the CONTESTANTS and their hopes and dreams."

"Yes, hopes of world domi..."

"DOMINO... CHAMPIONSHIPS. Which... is a hope... someone might have." Laher indicated the teams in the arena. "Out there... someone... maybe."

"And dreams of enslav..."

"SLAVING... away in... the KITCHEN!" Laher ran his hands awkwardly through his hair. "In the pursuit of culinary perfection," he finished off lamely.

There was a moments awkward silence. Then: "Man... Rune Knight Laher is a dork..." from the crowd.

Doranbolt stood and pointed in the direction the comment had come from. "I will find you, random audience member. I don't know who you think you are, but I will find you and bring you to justice! Don't think I don't know of the other comments that you've made during the course of the games! You will rue the day you crossed the RUNE KNIGHTS." He gave an ominous cackle until Laher bashed him on the head and dragged his twiching body from the commentator balcony.

"Otsukaresama-deshita [Thank you for your hard work]", Mato said as he went by.

"And now... where were we...?"

"THE FINAL ROUND OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAAAAAAMES!" Mato said enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! Today's contestants have it cut out for them in this final team battle challenge. But first, lets have a look at the scoreboard."

A lacrima screen lit up brightly. "In tenth place, we have Lion Tri Force with 32 points. Just above them at 35 points we have Quattro Cerberus. Blue Pegasus are above them at 39 points. Tea Party Super Stars are at 44 while Sabertooth are just one point ahead at 45. Fairy Tail B team has done great at 49 points in a tie with Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heal is in third position at 50. Lastly Fairy Tail A and Black Moon are the top two contenders at 51 and 55. Over to you Mato!"

The pumpkin headed mascot was down in the arena now amid the ten teams. "Welcome to the final challenge CONTENDERS! This year our final battle will not only be an all out fight to the finish but also a game of strategy. Our battleground is once again, the town of Crocus, and each team will find themselves spread out in a circle around the town. As you well know, the Colosseum is the center of Crocus, and it will also be your destination. Your challenge is this: Each contender must reach a checkpoint within their 'slice' of Crocus, and retrieve a token. Should you all return to the stadium with your token, you will all receive one point. Unfortunately the rankings would stay exactly the same. So if you want to move up, retrieve other fighter's tokens to earn points for your guild. You must bring your tags back before the sun sets. One word of warning however! Due to the structural damage of yesterday's fight, no contenders may fight in the stadium and it will be considered a safe zone."

"All right contenders! THIS IS IT! THE FINALLY BATTLE OF THE GRAAAAAAAANDDDDD MAGIC GAAAAAAMES. TAKE YOUR MARKS!"

The individual teams stood on their allotted team battle square. Each one lit up, and five circles appeared around the feet of each contender.

"But what is this? A NEW CONTENDER HAS ENTERED THE RING." Lucy turned and scanned the area. A woman was walking toward them. She was dressed all in red, with two crossed blades on her back. Her jet black hair was shorn dead straight just beneath her ears, and a black half mask was clipped over her mouth and nose. "WE HAVE A NOTIFICATION. Eco of the Team Black Moon has been replaced by Shira Milan. We haven't seen her at all during these match ups, but we wish her luck, and hope... Eco recovers from his... wisdom tooth extraction soon!"

 _Nani nani? Wisdom tooth extraction?_ She looked at Mockfiend who shrugged. "What? It sounds legit right?"

She shook her head and took a moment to glance at the Fairy Tail A team who watched them like hawks. Erza, Laxus, Gray, and Mira looked almost predatory. Natsu on the other hand... A shiver went through her as she caught his gaze. Natsu looked like he was going to massacre them. She hoped that Eco was all right, but it probably explained why they looked the way they did.

"Oooooh! That red haired one is cute! Can I have her?" Lucy's head snapped in the direction of the voice. The girl beside her bounced on the tips of her feet with her hands behind her back. Lucy watched her. Her eyes were lit up and... friendly. If FairyTail had scared her, then this one girl was even scarier. She didn't answer but looked at the master. He was smiling.

Lucy suddenly felt like vomiting. Something wasn't right. She turned her head to Yukino's team and managed to catch the other girl's eye. Nonchalantly Yukino took her glasses off and pretended to break them before shaking her head slightly. _Shit. This was not going according to plan. Shit shit shit._ And if she was reading Yukino correctly, Mavis wasn't here. What possible reason would the ghost have for not being here. Everything hinged on today.

"And we're about to start ladies and gentleman. Lets do a countdown, to the final match of THE GRAND MAGIC GAAAAAMES! FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE." The contestants vanished with a flash of light.

* * *

Lucy looked around. She stood on a floating platform about five stories high on the outskirts of Crocus Town. Further off to her left and right she could see other platforms but it was too far to make out who stood on them. Two more platforms appeared lower down, like steps of a giant staircase, and Lucy launched herself off the first one, tucked into a flip before landing. Her third leap landed her on the roof of a building and she took off at a run to secure her tags.

The Marquis was already there. He held up all five, and burnt them to a crisp. "What are you doing?" Lucy said angrily, and he smirked at her. "I'm making it interesting." He then headed not to the stadium, but to the closest other competitor. Shira who landed behind her. "Oh Marquis! Always stirring up trouble," the girls said with a smile in her eyes before heading in the opposite direction of the Marquis. _Well shit._ Now they were five points down from the get go.

There had been two ways she could play this. If her team was actually a team she would have suggested ganging up on individuals with their combined force. As it was, she had no idea where Matass was, Mockfiend didn't take instructions well, and Shira and the Marquis were probably on the far sides of town by now. To win, her team just needed to have enough tags and defeated opponents so that there was no way the other team could catch up.

She headed toward the stadium at a run. It would do no good to pop over there when she needed to save her power for later. A flash of color off to the side caught her attention and she saw Nobarly from Quattro Cerberus. Three tags dangled from his belt. She changed directions and popped into his path. _TAURUS FORM: LUCY PUNCH!_

Nobarly smashed into a building and lay still. Lucy walked over and bent to pick up the tags when a form landed beside her and punched her in the side. She flew through the air and bounced on the cobbled street before lying still. _Bacchus Groh. Nobarly was bait!_ Lucy stood shakily. That hurt as much as she suspected her punch had hurt Nobarly. _Karma._ But as hard hitting as Bacchus was, he couldn't hit what he couldn't see.

Lucy let the third gate's power flow through her, and she disappeared quickly, reappearing behind Bacchus. He turned in time for her fist to smash him across the street. Rubble fell away from the stone arch he decimated. Then she was behind him. This time he blocked her punch, and her next one and her next one, but it was taking its toll on him. Each blow came with multiplied power of Lucy's Taurus form AND the third planet. Each counter punch was slower than her teleport, and finally she appeared above him. He turned, expecting her behind him, so his block was not prepared. She smashed him into the ground with enough force to crater the surrounding buildings.

Lucy breathed heavily but Bacchus did not get up. She staggered to her feet and clutched her side. _Man that hurt!_ She took Nobarly's three tags and tucked them in her back pocket, zipping them up. Either Nobarly was bait to get more tags, or Bacchus was his guard to the stadium. Either way, more people were probably headed there to hand in their points, which meant more tags. She stumbled on, finally getting her breath back enough to break into a jog and then a run.

She traversed a square where everything lay in ruin. Shira stood with two blades in hand against Kagura and Erza. Two broken tags lay on the ground, cut neatly in two. Lucy stopped to stare. It was like history repeating itself, but instead of Minerva, Shira faced off against the two best swords women in the realm. This was not her fight. She headed onward. _If Shira is also destroying tags, there's no knowing how many are still in play._

She reached the stadium and found Wendy already there, tucking a tag into the FairyTail B box on the dais. She headed to the Black Moon box and deposited her own tags in the slot above, careful not to give away how many she had as Wendy watched her. Then she blew the girl a mocking kiss and headed back out. Three tags was not enough.

This time she headed south of the stadium. From this high up she could see several battles raging in the distance. She could also see three contenders headed her way. The first was Witch Elba from Tea Party Super Stars, and the second one was Gajeel and Levy. Lucy weighed her options. She knew what Gajeel and Levy were capable of, but as a team they were formidable. She would be hard pressed not to get twisted up in Levy's magic while getting pummeled by Gajeel.

Witch Elba on the other hand had fought Kagura to a draw, not an easy feat. Even Erza had been hard pressed to take Kagura down. Lucy hadn't really paid much attention to Kagura's match this year. She was probably a lot stronger this year than last. _I should pick the devil I know, over the devil I don't._ Lucy headed west toward the single moving target. _I really hope I'm not making a big mistake._

* * *

"Erza." Kagura said with her scabbard and blade in hand. "I'm not really a fan of these three way matches I keep getting in with you. " The younger girl was trying desperately to stay on her feet. Beside her, Erza knelt, leaning on her two swords which were stuck in the ground. Both of them watched Shira like a hawk while breathing hard.

A smile tugged at the corner of Erza's mouth. "Here I thought you had a crush on me imouto [little sister]." Kagura flushed red, the only sign of loss of composure. Shira danced excitedly from foot to foot. Her hands, still holding her swords, were pressed to her cheeks. "KAWAIIII!" Whereas Kagura and Erza were tired, Shira was as fresh as a daisy. She hopped and hugged herself while prancing around, with a silly dreamy look in her eye.

Erza stood. "Why are you here Shira?" She looked directly at the girl who stopped her silly dance. "Ano..." Shira made a pretense at thinking about it. "Master Harlan said something about fighting.. and then.. something about a lacrima."

"You haven't badly injured us, so you aren't spiteful, but you destroyed our tags. What are you after?"

"Someone to play with." She said with a smile.

"Play with?" Erza's eyes widened.

"Yup yup." She held up her two swords. "No one will ever fight me."

Kagura pressed her palm into her face and sighed. "You should join FairyTail when this is over Shira. Introduce yourself to Natsu. He'll fight you."

"Ok but are we going to fight now? The master said I should massacre everyone I meet. We're supposed to win something."

Kagura sheathed her sword. "I don't know how to handle this. You deal with it." She walked off toward the sounds of fighting.

"Oneesan oneesan! Don't leave." Kagura flinched, and turned back with a red face. "After this match is over... I guess." Her face turned even darker red. "I can be your oneesan."

Erza laughed and stood, "Good thing I know how to deal with younger sisters. Shira. I will fight you with everything I have. Don't hold back. But I have one condition..."

* * *

Lucy trudged back to the stadium. Sunset looked especially bloody today, and the worst was yet to come. She shifted the load on her shoulder and kept walking. The road up to the stadium was steep and she was tired. More than once she had to stop. It felt like an abyss was opening up in her center and she had no energy to fight it anymore. She didn't know when the last time she had eaten or drunk anything, and she was a sweaty mess from top to bottom. Her arms and legs were like jelly and only the thought of it all ending tonight pushed her on.

"WE ARE COMING IN TO THE LAST HALF HOUR OF DAYLIGHT! Ooooh Ladies and Gentleman, Silver Star has entered the arena." She headed over to the Tea Party Super Star balcony and dumped the unconscious body of With Elba before them. The girl was smaller, but packed one heck of a punch. Luckily so did Lucy. But now the girl needed medical attention. The crowd boo'ed her but she didn't care. She could have left the girl lying in the street. At least she had returned her to her friends. Now, Lucy climbed the two stairs to where ten boxes stood on pedestals, and deposited her last token. Then she sat down on the staircase and waited.

"It looks like Silver Star is done. There's still a good half hour left before sunset but she is NOT moving. Can you blame her? If I fought Witch Elba and won, I'd be taking a well earned rest too!" The announcer prattled on as one by one, contenders who had been knocked out returned to sit with their teams or fighters came to turn in their tokens.

Erza arrived with Shira, and the raven haired girl came to sit with Lucy, chatting about something. Lucy was too tired to pretend to care. She felt as if she was slipping into sleep, and had to jerk herself awake. Finally Fairy Tail B arrived and deposited their tokens, and then the time was up. Her heart beat fast, this was it.

"And Now, Ladies and Gentleman, the moment you have all been waiting for. Mato, will you do the honors?" Mato hopped down to boxes with a small lacrima. He approached the first and dropped the lacrima inside the Sabertooth box. After a moment, it popped back out and displayed a large yellow 7. "Sabertooth has collected 7 tokens! They jump from 45 points to 52 points." The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Tea Party Superstars gained 2, for a total of 46. Then it was Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus and Lion Tri Force who each had 0 tokens. Lucy glanced around and saw the Marquis was up in the balcony with Master Harlan and a bunch of people she didn't recognize. She stood up and had a closer look.

While some she knew were guild members, others she didn't recognize. Whatever the case there were a LOT of dangerous looking people in the Black Moon balcony. "Only two points for Lamia Scale, bringing them to 51. Only three guilds left, but this looks like its all over. Next up is the FairyTail A box." Lucy watched with baited breath. A yellow 5 popped up bringing their total to 56. Lucy signed in relief. They had 55 tokens and Lucy knew she had brought in at least 4.

Sure enough a big 4 popped up over the Black Moon box. "59, Black Moon has 59 points, keeping them firmly in the lead. Last but not least we have Fairy Tail B." Lucy turned her attention back to where Master Harlan moved down to the arena with the Marqius. Shira beside her was paying rapt attention to the points being allocated on the board.

Nearby, Erza spoke quietly with Laxus while watching the point allocation. "Eleven POINTS! FAIRYTAIL B team has massacred at least eleven competitors which means their total points of 60 WIN THEM THE GRAND MAGIC GAAAAAAAAAAMMEEEEEEEEES." Lucy blinked. _What?_ Her eyes lifted to the board as Fairy Tail's 49 became 59 and then ticked over to 60. Her eyes widened. _No._

She burst into a sprint but felt as if she was moving through molasses and the world slowed down to a crawl. A council member was lifting the spelled lacrima off the orb, and he held it up to the cheers of the audience. Master Harlan blasting the man out of the arena. The orb flying skywards. She teleported, grabbing the orb before Master Harlan could catch it, and landed on the far side of the platform. A figure appeared above her in the audience. _Jellal. NO!_ She looked toward the Balcony where Matass leaped into the arena carrying two things under his arms. Behind him the others also made to move into the arena. And suddenly the world sped up again.

"STOP THEM! DON'T LET BLACK MOON HAVE THE ORB!" Jellal called. Erza's head whipped around to stare at him and where he was pointing.

 _Gate of the Fourth Planet: OPEN!_ A blast of cold power moved through Lucy. "CONSTELLATION PRISON: ARISE." Her voice sounded strange to her ears, but the spell held true. Immense power drained from her even as she felt her spell circles activate. All around the arena, a barrier, clear as glass into the sky. Jellal reacted too late, and hammered the barrier with his magic. She felt his force on her mind with each blow.

"LAHER, DORANBOLT! EVACUATE EVERYONE FROM THE STADIUM!" Erza ordered, her voice slicing through the chaos, clear and strong. Rune Knights sprang to action, ushering people out as fast as they could.

"YUKINO," Lucy yelled, looking all around the arena. She wasn't in Sabertooth's balcony, where their guild was also trying to force their way into the barrier. "YUKINO!" _Where is she?_

"Silver Star. I believe you are looking for this?" Master Harlan swept aside and indicated the figure Matass carried under one arm. The giant threw the form down on the ground. _Yukino!_ The girl looked almost dead, where it not for the tiny movement of her chest.

"FairyTail! Our objective is the orb." _Erza said pointing at her. Lucy tried to focus. Shit_. Natsu was first at her, and she barely dodged his fist. She couldn't teleport with the orb, making it very unwieldy to fight with. "Planetary Defense." Lucy tried to concentrate on the spells that were leeching mana from her, but a stone circle enveloped Yukino, protecting her from Matass. The giant swung his mace at the orb but it made not even a mark.

"Very good Silver Star," Master Harlan mocked her. "Stone skin. Your planetary magic is indeed powerful."

Lucy twisted as Erza's blade smashed into her crossed arms. She barely managed to make her skin as hard as stone. It warded off her first blow, but would only last a few seconds. "Celestial magic is wonderful don't you think?" Harlan's voice was almost singsong as he watched her get smashed around the arena. "The planets are sources of power, letting you harden your skin like the stone planet. Protecting your little friend here. But you've made yourself a prisoner Silver Star."

Lucy breathed hard, jumping aside as Laxus lightning smashed the ground where she had been. A split second, and suddenly Natsu was in front of her, with no time to react. "FIRE DRAGON FIST!" _Natsu._ A second of indecision, and Natsu's fist smashed into her mask. Her head snapped back at the sheer power of the blow and she flew back into the barrier, hanging on to the orb for dear life. The back of her head cracked against the barrier and she fell to her knees, trying to shake the stars from her vision. Her legs trembled as she forced herself on her feet. One second later and it would be over. CRACK!

The mask on her face fell apart, and time seemed to slow as her eyes locked with Natsu's, and his expression changed to shocked disbelief. "L...ucy?" Behind him, Erza and Laxus too came to a stop, disbelief on their faces.

The Marquis clapped loudly. "BRAVO! THERE IT IS. THE FACE OF THE BETRAYED. Wonderfully done Lucy-chan. Your friends may not have known you would betray them, but here's the kicker. We certainly did."

Lucy's eyes snapped to Harlan and the Marquis. "What?"

Harlan raised his arms skyward. "It takes a celestial wizard to know a celestial wizard. Do you think you are the only one who can create constellation barriers? Four walls split the arena, effectively trapping Laxus with Matass, Natsu with the Marquis and Erza with Shira. "I don't know what you planned to do with the orb once you were trapped in here with me. But I know it involved her." Harlan indicated the round stone ball where a small crack appeared. Yukino was still trapped inside.

"Give me the orb Lucy. Let me fulfill my destiny."

"Break the barrier," she heard Jellal yell, and finally found her own voice. "NO! Don't break the barrier! Harlan seeks to unite the statue piece with the orb. We can't let that happen."

"Why should we listen to a traitor." Someone yelled angrily.

"AREEEE AREEEEE," a voice called out loud and clear. "IF LU-CHAN SAYS DON'T BREAK THE BARRIER, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME IF YOU WANT TO TRY." Lucy's head swirled to where Cana stood facing off the group of Black Moon fighters. Lucy's heart swelled unexpectedly as Cana winked at her. In her hand was a deck of cards. "Shall we play?" Beside her, Bacchus uncorked a small gourd with his teeth before taking a sip and grinning wolfishly. "Lets keep count. Loser buys the winner drinks."

"Well I can't let Cana have all the fun. My oneesan wouldn't respect me then." Kagura flipped her thumb up against her sword guard and it popped up in preparation of battle. All around the arena she saw guildies and members of the other guilds form a defensive wall.

"Admirable, but futile." Harlan said with a chuckle.

"Nothing is futile if its done for the right reason." Lucy felt strength flow into her at the faith of her friends. "You're right, I did need Yukino to do this, but it doesn't mean there isn't another way." _Gate of the Fifth Planet, Gate of the Sixth Planet: OPEN._ Lucy screamed as the pain became too much to endure. "LUCYYYYYYY," Natsu's voice seemed to come from a great distance away. She took off at a run, smashing the stone orb easily and holding onto Yukino. _Forgive me_. She said pressing Yukino's limp hand into a shard of the broken orb. It began bleeding almost at once.

"Mina-sama. I'm depending on you." Then Lucy and Yukino disappeared.

* * *

The coldness of the space seeped into Lucy's bones, and she dropped Yukino on the floor before hitting the ground herself. The room was a six by six by six of inter dimensional glass. Outside of it, there was blackness, but the inside glowed softly blue. Lucy shuddered, finally letting go of the orb. It rolled off into one corner as Lucy trembled in shock. "Lucy? How?" Yukino whispered, barely able to raise her head.

Lucy rolled over in time to dry heave as wave after wave of unbalanced power rolled through her. "Lucy. How did you make this space?"

"Almost the same way we made ours." Almost.

"What have you done Lu-chan? Where did you get this power from?" Tears rolled off Yukino's face, as the realization set in. "And at what cost?"

"Yukino. I have to go back. I have to help them." She whispered the words, but her body would not answer her.

"I can't help you Lu-chan. I have nothing left." Lucy crawled over to Yukino and cupped the back of her head, leaning their foreheads together. "I know, stay here until you have recovered. But I have to go." She smiled at the white haired girl. "We did it. We got the orb here. I just have to finish it. I have to make sure that they will be all right."

* * *

Harlan's face turned crimson in fury as the girl disappeared. After a moment he composed himself. "Matass, the statue." He dropped one of the walls long enough for Matass to throw the statue to him. "Your girl may be foolish and full of surprises, but she has not won." He spoke to the three still trapped inside, while outside the barrier, battle raged between guilds.

"She may think she has taken the orb from my reach, but this statue has a power beyond worlds too." He laughed and raised his hands up. Several large platforms began rising into the air. He was on the largest, a round piece that he stood in the center of as it lifted. His eye seemed on a distant star that twinkled ferociously. "Matass, Marquis. Take care of your opponents. I want Lucy to feel only despair when she finds out what has become of her friends. You too Shira." His eye landed on the crimson clad swordswoman. "Or have you forgotten your dear brother so soon."

Shira slowly took the two black swords off her back. "I'm sorry Erza. I wanted to keep our promise." She rushed Erza, who barely managed to block with two blades as she changed armor. White bandages dressed her chest, and red pants with flames along the bottom. "Don't do this Shira."

"He has my brother Erza. You must understand." Shira slashed down at Erza's unprotected side, but the redhead danced neatly just out of range. "I understand, but I will not let you win." Shira smiled a small sad smile. "I guess we get to play after all." Her blades began glowing with black fire, white in the center, and even if the blades didn't hit her, Erza winced as they went by, burning her skin.

Shira backed up and crossed her blades. "BLACK FLAME: WALL OF DEATH." A thick wall of black flames erupted all around her and with a flick of her wrist, headed straight toward Erza. For a moment Shira thought it worked, but suddenly Erza dove out of the flames, her blade aimed straight for Shira's neck. The girl dodged the attack with millimeters to spare.

"How did you..." Her eyes widened. "Flame Empress Armor. Very clever. But even Flame Empress armor is going to have a hard time with black fames. FIRE WYRM!" She spun in circles until a tornado of black flame reached for the skies, and after a moment plunged straight into her.

* * *

Laxus breathed hard, and the giant just laughed at him. "Its funny how people react when things don't go their way." He picked up his mace and inspected the tired lightning mage. "Immunity to Lightning, Fire, Cold, Poison. Pretty much everything. It makes me the perfect weapon." He swung his mace hard, but Laxus was no longer there, as he came from above with a deafening crack of thunder, punching Matass in the face. Matass took the hit and grabbed Laxus from the air, smashing him into the ground. "When Master Harlan remakes the world, I will be closer to godhood than ever before. One day even Zeref will bow down before me. I have been promised these lands, to rule over when..."

"Will you shut up already?." Laxus said cracking his neck to release the tension.

Matass' face grew dark. "You will learn to respect me. People always assume I'm the dumb one because I have muscles."

"People always assume I'm the one who cares about their cool stories." He ran at Matass and drove his fist into the giant's gutt, throwing all his lightning force behind the punch.

"Tee Hee," Matass held an two index fingers up to his cheeks. "That tickles." Then he punched Laxus across the arena, leaving the mage gasping for air against the barrier.

* * *

"It's almost like you haven't learnt anything from our last battle," the Marquis said with a smirk. His black purple fire spread behind him like the rays of a sun, but he made no move at Natsu. "You've tried to punch me with fire, kick me with fire, blow fire at me and generally do the same thing over and over again. If this match is to continue, I might grow bored and end it." He smiled. "Lucy would be so lonely then. I wouldn't mind cheering her up."

Natsu roared and punched the Marquis across the arena. The nobleman took the hit and slid back a few yards from the impact. His shirt cuffs were scorched but he seemed otherwise unphased. "My turn. PEACOCK STRIKE TECHNIQUE." From behind him, flames rose and zoned in on their target, stricking Natsu hard enough to send him reeling. Hit after hit flayed the fire mage as the Marquis tentacles strummed over him. He spun, and the fire whipped in a circle, flaying Natsu when he was in reach.

Finally he was pinned against the wall while the Marquis watched him with folded arms. "Tired already? Even Lucy gave me more fire when I pinned her like this." Natsu struggled, his teeth bared, but nothing seemed to help. "I think it physically hurts you if I talk about her." He grinned lecherously.

"You don't deserve to speak her name." Natsu snarled at him.

"That's the difference between you and me Natsu. I take what I want. The world be damned with deciding who 'deserves' anything." A longer tentacle grew from his back. It was long and straight with a deadly barb on one end. "Did you know Harlan is my father?" The Marquis took up the javeline and aimed it at Natsu. "I think he keeps me around for my sense of humor." He smiled and threw the javeline. It grazed Natsu's leg.

"Just kidding. He keeps me around because he thinks I'm going to plot against him and steal his throne." He wiggled the javeline out and made to throw again. "I think if he'd been around as a child, I wouldn't have grown up to be such..." He threw the javeline, and it landed neatly between Natsu's legs. "...a psychopath."

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Lets play a game Natsu. If I can't kill you in three javelines, then you can go free."

"And if you can...?" Natsu asked.

The Marquis blinked. "Then nothing, you'd be dead."

"Oh."

The Marquis smiled. "At least the sunset was pretty."

* * *

"I'm heading back." Lucy said standing up.

"Be careful Lucy. I'll come when I can." She took her keychain and handed it to Lucy.

"Ask for their help. A temporary contract."

Lucy nodded and took up the two zodiac keys she offered before concentrating hard. The return to the barrier was difficult, and she gasped as she landed. She was on a platform floating in one quarter of the arena. Above her, lightning crackled on one of the higher platforms. She scanned the area, unsure of how long she had been gone. Time in the orb's prison room moved slower than in reality.

She spotted Erza first. The redhead's outfit was ripped to shreds, and she lay on her side with Shira standing above her. Weakly she managed to sit up, but Lucy could tell she had nothing left. On the other side of the arena, Matass smashed Laxus with his mace. The lightning dragon slayer hit the ground and tumbled several times before lying still. Lucy could hear Mira and Jellal calling encouragement but there seemed little they could do. The battle outside the barrier raged on. _Natsu._ The fire dragon slayer hung limply from where he was pinned by purple black magic.

Lucy stood and took a deep breath. "PLANETARY DEFENSE. CONSTELLATION FORM" A shock went through her as power was leeched from her very bones. Four orbs encircled her friends. She saw their faces for a moment before the orbs too turned to stone.

"The star returns." Above her she saw Harlan. Wind wiped his black hair about his shoulders, and a wry smile turned up the corner of his mouth. "Bring back the orb or your friends die."

Lucy smiled at him. "Go fuck yourself." Master Harlan's face contorted with rage as she continued. "You can't hurt my friends now, and I can't get the orb back without Yukino. You're shit out of luck." She launched herself up from platform to platform. She needed to destroy that statue. _Taurus Form._ She punched him with all her might, but she hit a sheer wall and Master Harlan laughed. "You are a thousand years too early to challenge me." He hit her hard and she went flying off the platform. "If you want to fight, I know some people raring to go."

 _ARIES FORM: Wool Cocoon_. She tumbled end over end before hitting something hard. The cocoon dissolved and she found herself facing Shira, Matass and the Marquis. Harlan had dropped the walls between the barriers. Darkness and silence surrounded her. Around the stadium some lacrimas were lit, but a a handful of torches bled the area red with flickering shadows. The battle outside had ended, but it was too dark to recognize the faces that surrounded the barrier. Had all her friends fallen?

* * *

Read on...

-Kami


	12. V1 - Chapter 12 - Chasing Destiny

Part 2 - Chasing Destiny

Forgive the typos, I see them, and will fix them as I go. ^^

-Kami

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 12 - Chasing Destiny

Lucy wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She could not give up. She would not give up. Shira was the first to attack. _Eclipse Sagittarius form._ A burst of speed let her dodge Shira's slashes, and even Matass' mace swings. It was the Marquis hit that sent her broken body sprawling across the arena.

Shira somersaulted closer, and Lucy managed to whip her legs straight up to land a taurus strength kick, sending her flying. With her speed increase she ran behind Matass. "Aries Wool Cocoon." A thick pile of fluff surrounded the giant and he struggled to find his way out of the clingy material. Lucy rolled to the side as the Marquis sharp spike of magic flew past her back, ripping the back part of her shirt clean off.

There was a pause before the Marquis started laughing uproariously. "YOU! Oh Lucy. You are full of surprises. Tell me. Where did you hide Eco?" A tentacle snaked behind her and dug into the wound. Lucy screamed as he lifted her into the sky by her injury. The tentacle clung so deep in her shoulder she thought she would die from the pain. Then he threw her across the arena.

His tentacles hit her across the stomach, knocking her back, before pounding her into the ground. "I really really wish we had had more time together Lucy. I would have loved to break that spirit. I think your death, however, will be equally satisfying." Behind him, Shira stood and joined his left while Matass stood on his right. Shira's tornado of whirling flames rose skyward, and Matass brought his mace to the ready. Lucy struggled to sit up. Everything felt broken. Every muscle felt ripped. Her breath burned in her lungs and spots danced in front of her eyes.

Then Lucy watched as all three bore down on her. The mace came crashing down, along with the endless black fire and waves and waves of purple black magic. Light flared and magic swirled in a dust storm around her. When the three stopped, there was so much dirt in the air, they had to move forward to regain visibility.

An orb of stone, now cracked and falling to pieces, sheltered a kneeling girl. Blond hair fell down her shoulders, and her clothing was ripped and torn. "Give it up," Shira whispered, half in awe, half pleading. "You cannot defeat us." Lucy turned her face to them and smiled. "I don't have to defeat you. I just had to buy them some time." Lucy fell to the ground just as three sharp cracks split the air.

"Planetary defense is all very good... but when combined with the healing powers of the second gate..." Two of the orbs split open revealing a very much revived Laxus and Erza. Furious steely eyed gazes raked over the enemy. "But the fourth planet is my favorite. The red planet, the planet of fire..." The third orb split in a burst of smoke and flames. Within it, a pair of red eyes gleamed. "Gochisousama deshita" A voice said from within.

The three backed up at the intensity of Erza and Laxus' gaze."I think, a change of partners is in order." Erza stepped forward and her armor changed. "I recognize a ladies man when I see one." Nakagami Armor revealed a green white and red armor, and a halberd in one hand. She attacked the Marquis so fast he barely had time to react as she drove him back with each slash. The man suddenly didn't seem so cocky anymore.

"What is that armor?" The Marquis said, fear lacing his voice for the first time. Erza tutted at him. "You haven't done your homework if you didn't see this armor in last year's games."

"I won't be beaten by you," he spat out, but sweat began beading on his forehead as he dodged her attacks. "Yeah? Then you shouldn't have trouble taking this." She somersaulted through the air and slashed the halberd down so hard a ripple shredded the ground in a long crater headed right for the Marquis. He screamed as the magic was torn from his body. His voice suddenly cut off, and the man stood there for a second, nothing but steam remained of his magic, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

"I'd like to see how flames compare to lightning." Laxus said to the girl before him who took a fearful step back. Flames ran up and down her sword and a wall of fire erupted, heading toward Laxus. She giggled nervously as he was swallowed up by the rolling flames. Her panicked gaze raked the inferno for signs of life. Even she didn't believe it was enough.

"You should know better. Dragon slayer lungs are special." Shira gasped as her flames were sucked in to some unknown source. "Even dragon slayers that just have lacrima infused magic." Laxus sucked in the last lick of flame. He roared loudly and lightning flames burned all around him. "Let's see how you like my fires of hell." A thick pylon of energy exploded all around her and she screamed as wave after wave of raw energy flowed through her.

Matass headed toward the last orb, still a smoking ruin. "As if some small stone can make such a difference. This one probably cooked its contents." He chuckled peering into the roiling clouds of smoke. "It didn't cook me." The voice whispered from the dark.

Natsu stepped from the cloud, his eyes pure vengeance. "In fact, I'm feeling refreshed."

"Flames don't work against me dragon slayer. I'm immune to..." Natsu took a deep breath and funneled his flame through his hands. The flames burst through Matass as if he was butter, hit the barrier on the far other side and rose all the way to the top. "almost... everything." The giant slowly toppled and hit the ground, setting off a shudder through the barrier. "I should have... killed her." Matass said before the life faded from his eyes.

Natsu's attention jerked back to Lucy and he spotted the small form on the ground. Just before he reached her, a barrier wall appeared between them. He looked up to where Harlan still floated on his flying platform, chanting with the statue. The man kept one eye on them as he drew power from the statue.

"Lucy, Lucy can you hear me?" Natsu hit the barrier with his fist. "I'm here Natsu," She said softly. Natsu lay down opposite her and placed his hand against the glass. "You have to get up Lucy. You have to make it out." Lucy could barely focus.

"I can't Natsu. I can barely... breathe." Even now, he could make out the wheeze in her chest.

"We have to defeat him Lucy. We have to defeat him so we can go home. To Magnolia. You have to get up." Lucy's eyes fluttered shut.

"NO LUCY NO! GET UP GET UP! YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM. YOU HAVE TO! FOR THE GUILD." His fist hammered on the glass and but the fire had no effect.

"YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM FOR ERZA AND GREY AND WENDY. WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU LUCY. WAKE UP. YOU HAVE TO DO THIS FOR US!" He leaned his forehead against the glass, and tears rolled down his face.

"What did you say?" Natsu almost didn't hear her and his gaze jerked back up.

"For us Lucy. For you and me." He placed his hand against the glass again, and this time, she placed her hand against it.

"For us?"

"You and me Luce. Always." She smiled a little smile and closed her eyes.

"Get up Lucy please... I can't take this world without you." His voice was small, and even Lucy couldn't handle it. She pulled forth from somewhere deep inside herself the strength to move her broken body. "With you cheering me on, how can I not?."

Natsu's head jerked up and hope blossomed on his face. "You can do it Lucy."

"Together?"

"Together."

Lucy gazed up at the lightning mass of power swirling above them, leaped up to the first platform. _For Natsu, I can do this._ The she was higher and higher, fueled by some unknown source of energy, until she was on the same round platform. Harlan turned in surprise. "Foolish girl, you are too late. The power of the orb might not be mine, but this artifact has power of its own, and I will use it to destroy you."

"Gate of the Seventh Planet: OPEN." A swirl of darkness rushed over her and Harlan stepped back in fear. "What spell is that?" His voice cracked in uncertainty.

"I don't care what you do to me. I never have. But I will not let you harm my friends. I will not let you destroy everything I hold dear. AND I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED BY ONE SUCH AS YOU!" She charged at him. _Taurus Form._ She hit him hard, the power of the seventh planet swirling his power away with each hit. He struck out at her with his force, but a cocoon of wool surrounded her.

"Sagittarius Form: Night of a hundred arrows." A glowing crystal bow appeared in her and and with one shot, a hundred arrows headed straight to Harlan, exploding on impact. Leo Form: Regulus Blast." She hit him hard in the side as he focused on countering the arrows. His form blasted to the side of the platform and he stumbled trying to get up. _I can feel them here with me._ Even though she had trapped them in the spirit realm, they were here, fighting for her. Every single zodiac spirit. Even her dear Aquarius, whose key had broken to save her. Their ghosts stood around her, and she could almost see them, fighting with her.

"Libra: Tip his gravity." She ran at him, faster now with Libra's help. Taurus form hit him again and he nearly went rolling off the platform. Yet again and again he rose, the statue clutched in his hand. "You cannot defeat me alone," he cackled shaking the statue at her. "Even with that dark spell."

"She's not alone," Natsu said from behind her. She turned to see Erza, Laxus, and Shira there too. "She was never alone."

"Too weak to handle a little barrier?" Lucy mocked Harlan as her friends came to stand by her side. The black crescent moon mark on her collarbone began burning , and slowly flaked off. "You could never defeat FairyTail."

"Together?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Together." Lucy nodded. Taking a deep breath she summoned up the last reserves of her power. "PLANETARY ALIGNMENT: UNLOCK" A sudden feeling of perfect attunement flowed through the group, increasing their attack power, and Lucy shuddered at the force of the spell. It felt like everything was right with the world. With her friends at her side, Lucy could give everything to end this, once and for all.

"URANO METRIA."

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: ROARING THUNDER

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: FIRE LOTUS."

"ROAR OF THE BLACK FLAMES."

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR: 200 BLADES!"

Harlan cried out as a blast so powerful it shook the foundations of the stadium. The light exploding around them was so bright, and Lucy felt herself knocked back by the sheer force of it. She had nothing left, and her body was shutting down. Time slowed again, and she gasped as the barrier shattered into a thousand tiny crystals. The glass raining down beside twinkled like a million stars as she fell. Faces flashed before her and tears flowed down her cheeks. Tears of happiness. It was over. She saw his face then, one last time, as her breathing stopped and the was enveloped by the light.

* * *

;) Nuh uh uh... its not over yet...

-Kami


	13. V1 - Chapter 13 - Aftermath

Not a new chapter, just minor restructuring. (sowwie)

Though on that note, I've decided to continue on with a Volume 2 in the next coming days, so keep an eye on this space! :D

-Kami

* * *

Volume 1

Chapter 13 - Aftermath

"Gajeel," Levy cried pointing up as they ran into the arena. The iron dragon slayer's one arm was crooked over her head to protect her from the falling shards. He looked to where she pointed at the tiny form plummeting to earth. Behind her, Erza flew down with Natsu as the floating platforms began falling to the ground. "I got her." Gajeel ran under the small form, catching before she hit the ground.

He tilted her head up and placed a small metal disk under her nose. No breath clouded the surface."Levy she's not breathing." He placed her on the ground and roared "WENDY. WE NEED YOU." The small girl came running with Sherria and Porlyusica. The two girls fell to their knees beside her as Natsu watched on, his chest clenching in fear.

Wendy shook her head. "I can't start her heart, I can't..." Porlyusica took over. "Laxus, we need you to start her hear with your lightning." He started in surprise, but nodded and knelt down beside her, following Porlyusica's instructions. Lucy's body jerked once but lay still. "Again," Laxus jolted the girl and Wendy's eyes opened in surprise. "I have a heartbeat."

"Its so weak... I don't know..." Sherria mumbled. "Something is draining my magic into her."

"Don't give up!" Natsu yelled. "Don't give up on her!" Erza held him back with a hand to his arm, but the dragon slayer barely noticed.

"FAIRYTAIL!" A familiar voice broke through their thoughts as Princess Hisui came running, Rune Knights behind her. She broke through the crowd and gasped. "Lucy!" The pieces seemed to fall into place and she turned to the knights. "Get the infirmary ready. I want stretchers here now. Secure the stadium and take Black Moon into custody." The knights sprang into action.

Behind Erza a soft voice whispered in her ear. "I guess that's my cue. It was good seeing you again, Scarlet." Jellal gently touched her cheek and Erza smiled. Then he grabbed Shira's hand and they ran for it, with knights chasing behind. In a moment, they were gone.

"She's stable for the moment," Sherria said, waving at two healers who arrived with a stretcher. They moved Lucy carefully, and with Wendy and Sherria walking as they healed her. It took a long time to get to the royal palace infirmary. Natsu refused to leave her side, and as night faded to day, his eyes never left her. Two more healers arrived and took over from Wendy and Sherria who slept through the day.

When they woke, they were right back to healing her. The girls continually munched on air to keep their strength up. "I'm too late." The group turned in surprise to where Mavis appeared. "Mavis?" Makarov and several of the guild entered the room. "What is going on. You seem to know more about this than any of us."

"Its a long story." She sat down on the foot of Lucy's bed. "Yukino discovered through her sister Sorano that a guild was making a Delaian focus. One of Zaref's ancient artifacts. She pieced together the story and then came to see me on the island. I formulated a plan that was most likely to succeed when we discovered that the prize of the Grand Magic Games was the orb part of Zeref's artifact. The statue part of it could be destroyed, but the orb would never be. Because Yukino and Lucy are celestial wizards, we hypothesised that we could create a spirit realm room to take the orb to, where it would never be touched again."

"Create a spirit realm room?" Makarov said eyes wide. "That would take incredible amounts of power."

Mavis nodded. "Lucy agreed to our plan, because the success of it hinged on her greater spirit realm power. They trained day and night, storing massive amounts of magic in lacrimas on the island. After two months, they succeeded in creating the room. Now it could only be accessed with the two of them."

"I don't care about that. What happened to Lucy?" Natsu injected angrily. "Why did she leave FairyTail."

Mavis eyes watered. "Because I asked her to."

"What?" Natsu's blood began to boil.

"She needed to infiltrate the guild that had the missing piece, and place herself in a position to steal the orb. She spent night and day training and studying new spells. She barely ate and slept, and I think that's when she found the Tome of the Ten Gates."

"What is that?" Makarov said curiously. "Is it where she got her power from?"

"It is. The tome taught her the power to open existing reserves in the body. Sort of like a second origin, but ten of them." Mavis waved her hands to create the illusion of a long pipe. "Imagine this pipe is your magical ability. Halfway through the pipe is your physical body, like a gate." She waved a small barrier image into the middle of the pipe. "On the right side we have two halves. Your inherent magical ability, and your second origin. These can be used at will or through training. Once the magic in this half of the pip is gone, we experience magic fatigue, and it takes time to regenerate." She continued on to the other side, making ten small barriers along the left side of the pipe.

"Now lets look at the other side. Here we have the ten gates. Opening one, lets the caster use the power of that gate, and the magic will flow through the existing channels. It cannot be closed again once open. The problem is, once that magic is gone, the first gate begins to try and equalize, and the pipe begins to collapse in on itself, sucking life from the host unless the magic is returned. Usually, the body's regenerative abilities would be enough to equalize the first gate."

"How many gates did she use?" Erza asked.

"Seven. She used seven gates." Mavis said. "She should be dead. She sacrificed everything to destroy Harlan and the statue and seal away the orb."

"Wait Yukino was unconscious, how did she manage to seal the orb?"

"Using the power of the gates, and Yukino's blood, she recreated the spell by herself. It is still attuned to the two of them, but she managed it herself."

"NO NO, LUCY NO." Wendy cried out, "Get Laxus, her heart has stopped again." Natsu sat up, his eyes wide. After a moment Laxus ran in, Mira close behind, to restart Lucy's heart. Minutes turned to hours before it seemed like she was stable again. "The girls are using all their power to try and equalize the power Lucy has used over the last few days. They will need more healers." Mavis said, and Mira left to speak to Hisui.

* * *

Natsu looked up as Wendy entered the room. It was night time, and only Sherria, Erza, Levy and Yukino were left, Porlyusica having kicked everyone else out. Erza dozed in an armchair by the window. Despite her exhausting fight, she refused to leave Lucy's side. Levy had covered her with a blanket, before returning to where she and Yukino sat at a small table. Wendy tapped Sherria on the shoulder, and the latter looked up and stretched before Wendy took her place. Instead of heading out, Sherria went to one of the other beds, by the window, and pulled the curtain around her as she got some shut-eye.

"I told her not to do anything to get herself killed. I told her we'd figure something out."

"Its not your fault Yukino," Levy used her pen to spell up some tea and sandwiches for them in a little set. "Lucy did what she felt she had to. All of us know what it means to walk that line. If she hadn't done what she did, would the orb be sealed now? Would Harlan be destroyed? Probably not. I think she planned this better than she could have imagined to minimize how many people got hurt."

"SHE GOT HURT. Over and over, she got..." Yukino dropped her head into her arms and her shoulders wracked with sobs. Levy shifted over and stroked her back. "Lucy is so so strong Yukino. She felt she could take it all so that we didn't have to get hurt." Levy soothed her, looking up briefly only as Gajeel entered the room. "Now we are here for her, and we're going to do everything we can to get her back. Don't ever think you did this to her Yukino. Everyone did what had to be done. All right?"

Yukino lifted her face and wiped her tears off. "You're right. It's time for us to be strong for her."

Gajeel moved over and tugged Levy's hand so she stood. "This one needs to get her rest too. Wasn't too long ago that she was injured." He spoke to Yukino and the white haired girl nodded. "There's an extra bed there, see that you make use of it." Gajeel pointed at the bed in the corner as he headed outside with Levy. She though he would let go of her hand once outside, but he didn't. Instead his fingers entwined with hers and he held on.

"Gajeel?" She asked softly. He had never held her hand for so long. The much taller iron dragon slayer looked down at her as he walked. "You don't like holding my hand, tiny," he asked gruffly, and color rushed to her face. "Uh uhn." She shook her head, her other hand moving to his bicep, enjoying the contact. Gajeel didn't say anything, but walked her across the palace to where the princess had given them rooms.

A courtyard opened up, and soft moonlight spillt through the garden, turning it into a soft wonderland. Levy smiled at the sight. "I thought you'd like it. I found it on my way to the infirmary." Levy moved to hop onto the low rim of a large round fountain and Gajeel followed, never letting go of her hand. He turned her to look at him, and Levy's heart began to pound. Even standing on the fountain edge, he was slightly taller than her. Now, he tipped her face up to meet his, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met softly, there in the moonlit garden of a thousand stars.

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

"Are we about ready to go?" Erza waved at Gajeel and Levy who rode up front on the first tarp covered wagon, and Levy waved back to indicate they were ready. "Don't go too fast." She shouted and Gajeel scoweled at her. She hopped up onto the second wagon where Yukino consulted a map. "We're all set."

She turned to glare at Laxus and Mira who rode a third wagon, piled high with her suitcases. "Don't lose any of my stuff!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH CRAP," Laxus yelled back while Mira waved, "Hai hai! [Yes yes]".

The front most wagon lurched forward, and Erza settled urged her horses to move onto the road behind it. The third wagon took up the rear. When the pace was set, Erza glanced behind her into the bed of the wagon. Wendy sat opposite Gray with Lucy lying inbetween them. The younger girl was still filling Lucy's channels with magic, while the ice mage tried to consistantly keep Lucy's temperature low.

A fierce fever had raged for two days, wracking Lucy's body alternatively with sweats and shivering. Porlyusica had declared that the fever was too high to let it climb, and so Gray spent half the day carefully cooling her body. The other half, he switched with Juvia who tried to do the same with a gentle water mist and fan. While Lucy's magic channels no longer required exhaustive magic to flow into her body, Wendy and Sherria still worked shifts to keep her stable.

Erza frowned and tried to pay attention to the road. While they had managed to save Lucy's life, there was no guarantee that she would ever wake. The damage to her body had been extensive, but no one knew what other damage they couldnt' see. Natsu was quiet as he walked behind the wagons. They were going so slowly that he could overtake them if he wanted to, and he refused to ride with them, instead taking up a guard position over Lucy.

They took break toward noon on a small overhand by the beach. Most of the group decided to frollic in the sand, but Natsu sat with Lucy under a tree watching them. The sun dappled light flickered over her face as she lay on the blanket. Natsu gritted his teeth, angry as he watched her. Finally he gently eased her up and shifted behind her so she leaned against him. "You should be watching this," he said with his mouth close to her ear. "Wake up Lucy." But the girl remained still and doll- like. "Remember when we went to the beach to train for the games, but instead we had a party in the spirit realm? We came back and had done no training at all." He watched her face for any signs of life.

"Porlyusica says you might not wake up." He paused, unable to continue for a few moments. "You better wake up Lucy." Happy flew over to Natsu from the beach and placed one paw in front of his mouth. "EEEEEEh Natsu! What are you doing with Lucy's body?" He chortled obviously while Natsu raged at him.

They moved on slowly, making camp along a river bed when night came. Natsu blew a gentle flame into a ring of stones and Wendy and Happy added wood to feed it. He stood in swim trunks whole the others sat around the camp fire. Juvia was worn out, and Gray dropped a blanket around her shoulder. She drifted off to sleep sitting up, and tipped onto Gray's shoulder. The stoic ice- mage would usually have said something, but since no one was making a fuss, he decided he didn't mind so much either.

Nurse-san, a frog nurse from the council's employ came out of a special tent. "She is ready, you may take her to the river now." Natsu nodded and went into the tent to get Lucy. She had been dressed in a simple red bikini, and only Wendy walked with him as he headed to the river with her. "She'll wake up Natsu. I know she will." Natsu nodded, and carefully stepped down into the water. "Wooo," He gritted his teeth at the cold. Wendy smiled at him. "At least you have a means to stay warm. Remember to keep taking her temperature. Don't let her get too cold. We just need to make sure her fever doesn't become too high." She frowned. "I think this fever has something to do with those gates."

Natsu settled himself on a stone with Lucy on his lap. Levy came by to chat for a while, and hung some lights in the sky above them with her magic pen before she and Wendy headed off to get some dinner. For a long time Natsu concentrated on keeping the water around them warmer than it was, but cool enough so Lucy's fever wouldn't spike again.

"I was thinking of what to say to you Lucy." He spoke slowly, unsure of what to say. "At first I was sad that you left, then angry and then... I knew something wasn't right. I tried to find you but you were too good at sneaking off. Even Erza thought it was suspicious. Then I remembered the letter I left you." He gritted his teeth in anger. "I shouldn't have done that to you Lucy. I shouldn't have just left like that. I knew you would be waiting, but that's not fair is it? I'm sorry Luce... I should have stayed by your side. I wish you had stayed by mine. " His voice trailed off as he stared down river, lost in his own thoughts.

"Natsu." Natsu's eyes snapped to Lucy's face. "I'm afraid Natsu." Her voice was so soft, he had to lean closer to hear. "I'm falling, past the stars." Her eyes were open, by Natsu could see she wasn't really aware of herself. "Falling... falling." Natsu wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're not falling Luce. I got you." His hands rubbed her arms, and she sighed against his chest. "I got you." She tilted her head up, and before Natsu could react, her soft mouth found his.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through the window, and a cool autumn breeze laid cold kisses on her face. Natsu sat on the windowframe just over her bed and stared out at the city. At first she thought she was dreaming, the scene was so idyllic. Then the pain her body was in rushed over her. She lifted one arm and laid it over her face as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Lucy? You're awake!" Natsu bounded to the other side of her bed and sat on the edge watching her carefully. "Are you ok, are you in pain?" Lucy lifted her arm and smiled through her tears. "Natsu, I'm alive." Sobs wracked her body, and Natsu gathered her into his arms. She turned toward him and sobbed her happiness, her pain, her loneliness, while he murmured in her hair, and just held her. Exhaustion took her soon after, and when she woke again it was evening.

Erza, Wendy, Charle and Levy sat at her kitchen table playing cards. When they saw she was awake, Levy squealed in delight earning her a hush from Erza. The redhead indicated where Natsu was fast asleep on the far end of her bed. Lucy felt indignation rise in her until she saw his peaceful expression. "Natsu has been watching you night and day Lucy," Charle said with a coy smile. "Mina-sama," Lucy said before falling asleep. "Yokatta [I'm so glad]."

The End

* * *

Leave a review if you liked it! :D I'm thinking of continuing it into a Volume 2. How do you feel?

-Kami


	14. V2 - Chapter 14 - Fire Within

**Hi All!**

 **I hope you enjoyed Volume 1, and as you can see I have opted to continue with Volume 2! :D There was a mention that it was not really necessary, but the reason I have decided to go ahead with a second volume is as follows: I had a LOT of fun writing Volume 1, and while I can always do one shots here or there, I like what I've done with the characters in Volume 1. (their evolved powers/story in general) I want to continue their stories following the grand magic games. If I decided to do a one shot, it might be a bit confusing for readers as to why certain characters are the way they are, and any Vol 1 history I refer to might be lost if they haven't read Fairy Games. This way I get to keep the characters as they were written in Vol 1, and it'll all be in one place nice and neat for readers to browse through for clarification. As always, thank you for the feedback, it made me do lots of happy dances in my pajamas.**

 **tl;dr: Decided to write vol 2 so i can keep characters as written in vol 1.**

 **Without further ado...volume 2! (HA! Rhyme!)**

 **-Kami**

* * *

VOLUME 2

Chapter 14 - Fire Within

 _"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, formerly of Fairy Tail. I'm here to see Emmery."_

 _The large man looked at first as if he would beat her senseless, but then with a grunt, let her pass. The corridor, being below ground was cold and eerie. The only light was that from the door and some weak bulbs along the ceiling. Her feet tapped along the stone floor as she walked, and Lucy was glad. It covered the sound of her rapid heartbeat._

 _The celestial mage heard cheering as she continued on down two flights of steps. Open double doors brought her to a balcony corridor overlooking a large caged ring. The stairs continued down, but she headed into the crowd instead to get a better look at the fight._

 _Two men were in the ring, one of them had a mask of silver and black, and the other larger with more muscle, towered over him. Even with the crowd cheering on in bloodlust, she could hear the sounds of fist hitting flesh. It did little to settle the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She continued along the balcony with looped around the ring. On the far end a door was flanked by two guards, giving beady eyes to anyone who dared approach._

 _"Sorry little lady. The party is out here." One of the men grinned at her and held his hand out for her to stop._

 _"Aaaree! I have a meeting with Emmery." She smiled charmingly at them, her pigtails bobbing on either side of her head as she leaned over giving them a view of her cleavage. "Wait here." The other one said gruffly as he knocked and entered the office._

 _"It's not feasible Harlan. We've discussed this. Where to even start?" Lucy tilted her head sideways and looked inside. A man and a woman argued by a large desk._

 _"Not feasible? NOT FEASIBLE? I have the statue in my posession! One component, is all it will take!"  
_

 _"Later, we'll discuss this later." Lucy caught sight of a buxom redhead who nodded at Tweedle Dum after a moment of hushed conversation._

 _Lucy glanced at the man moving past her through the door. Salt and pepper closer cropped beard. Black hair and tall thin physique. He looked very angry, and he mentioned the statue. Was it the one she was after?_

 _"Come in dear." The woman moved to the front of her desk and leaned back against it. She waved one gloved hand at the seating area before her desk. Lucy took a seat and was about to speak when she caught the woman's look._

 _"I have no need of whores at this time. Even a pretty one such as you. However, one of my bar servers has turned up beaten to a pulp, so I'm am looking for someone for the evening shift." After a moment, she shifted, a slit opening to reveal a shapely leg. "The pay is 34000 every two weeks. Tips are yours."_

 _After a moment of surprise, Lucy shook her head. "I don't need a job. I'm here to join your guild. My name is Lucy Hearfilia. The woman quirked one eyebrow. "Heartfilia you say?" She took a lacrima out of her bosom and spoke into it. "Tea for two." Replacing the lacrima, she moved to sit opposite Lucy._

 _"I hear you have fallen on heard times, and joined with Fairy Tail." Her inquisition was gentle, but something in the set of her face warned Lucy that Emmery was not to be trifled with._

 _"I left FairyTail." A hard glint entered Lucy's eye. "They just don't know it yet."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"They betrayed me. Disbanded like rats fleeing a sinking ship."_

 _"And yet I heard they reformed." Lucy nodded as a woman entered the room with a tray of tea and a small tower of sandwiches. She was tall, but pale and worked quickly and quietly setting up. When she was done, she left._

 _"Why would you leave them now?"_

 _"Because I wish to punish them in the way I know will hurt them the most. The Grand Magic Games." Lucy held her breath. Outwardly she was the picture of calm, but inside she wondered if she had played her hand too soon. Was it too obvious?_ _She sipped her tea and snacked on a triangle sandwhich as Emmery watched her. The woman's deep green eyes, lined in black and silver were calculating._

 _"Very well Heartfilia. I will consider your entry into Black Moon guild." Lucy let out an inward sigh of relief. She must have been more nervous than she thought, the room was almost swimming, and her heart beat fast._

 _"I have one condition, though." Lucy looked her in the eye. "I don't want FairyTail to know who I am, until we win the games. I want to see the despair in their faces."_

 _Emmery smiled. "Very well. But I too have a condition." Lucy started feeling dizzy. "To join Black Moon guild, we have a small rule. One in, one out. If you want to join us, you will have to fight for your position." She took up her own tea cup and sipped daintily as the drug took over and Lucy slumped into her seat. "You understand darling, we like to keep the best of the best._ _" The words whisked Lucy away to darkness._

* * *

"She was fine all day. She stayed in her wheelchair. We only took her out for an hour." Levy?

"Lucy." She thought she heard Charle say. Worry tinged her usually sarcastic tone. _What's the matter Charle?_ She wanted to say it, but no sound left her throat.

"Where's Gray?" Someone asked.

"Here." A strange cold swept over her and she opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed. Several concerned faces hovered over her. "What happened?" She couldn't remember. The day seemed a blur. It was Juvia who answered.

"You collapsed while we were at the park. Your fever is back." _Oh no._ It was the third time in two months. Every time she almost recovered, the fever returned. _What was happening to her?_ "Charle go get Porlyusica." A flap of wings told her Charle had left.

"You'll be all right Lucy." Levy stroked her hair off her forehead. While she appreciated them being here, there was one face missing. He was out on a mission again. Was he avoiding her? She closed her eyes and sank into darkness

* * *

 _The light lacrimas of the arena and a thousand screaming fans brought her awake. Lucy sat up. "Ladies and Gentleman. Please welcome the newest contender to the Black Moon guild, Silver Star!" A woman's sultry voice commentated as the fans cheered. Lucy shook her head to get the drug out of her system. Silver Star? Did she mean her? She touched her head and found a simple cloth mask was covering her face._

 _A hard boot kick to the stomach sent her flying into the chain link fence and she gasped for breath. "Looks like the contender Garda is NOT happy to have to fight to keep his spot in the guild rankings. As the lowest on the ranks, he is first to be elegible for the cut. Has Silver Star woken up enough to fight? Or will this be the most disappointing fight in the history of the guild!" The crowd boo-ed and Lucy stood on shaky legs._

 _It would help if she didn't see double. The man before her was well muscled and wore only tight leggings and boots.  Lowest in the guild ranks? There was no way she would lose to this guy. Taurus form. When he approached this time, she ducked his punch and jump-kneed him with all her strength in the solar plexus. He gasped and fell over, trembling on the ground._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAA?" Lucy let her voice rise above crowd. "Is this the best Dark Moon has to offer?" She felt the sudden shift in the crowd at the not so gentle insult. A door in the mesh opened and two people rushed in and dragged her opponent out._

 _"Silver Star has gained her entry into the guild in record time. Congratulations on joining Dark Moon! But the fight is not over yet. Five rankings up we have contender Yuraz. How will Silver Star fare against this higher ranked opponent." The cage door opened again and another man entered. "I don't usually fight girls." He said it with an amused grin. Scars crisscrossed his bare chest and he cracked his knuckles. "But I can't let you make me look bad." He flashed her a handsome grin._

 _He crossed over to her so fast she could barely keep up with it. A hard fist pounded her stomach followed by a knee to the side. She barely managed to cartwheel and flip out of the way of a leg sweep. He followed up quickly with consecutive punches striking her all over. His power level was definitely higher than her previous opponent._

 _Eclipse Sagittarius Form. A rush of speed flowed through her and she matched his speed. The punches and kicks flew faster than the audience could keep up with, and they gaped at the power it took to keep up such a fast paced match.  Aries wool ground. Wool covered the ground he stood on, and a moment distraction was enough for her to gain her Taurus strength and punch him to the ground. That was close. He would have been able to move faster without all that wool around legs. Lucy thought for a moment he would get up, but he lay still._

 _"Black Moon." She raised her arms as Yuraz was dragged from the arena. A trickle of blood snaked down her chin from a cut on her lip. "Send a real opponent." The gate behind her opened and the crowd hushed before breaking into low murmurs. The man entering the ring now was immaculately dressed. His suit was pressed and stylish. His hair black and combed back on his head. His face was angular but handsome were it not for the coldness in his eyes._

 _"Let me introduce myself. I am the Marquis." He bowed. When he looked back up at her, he charged..._

* * *

Nighttime had settled over Magnolia when Natsu and happy trudged back in. It was late and usually they would have gone home, but Natsu wanted to check in on Lucy, even if just for a bit. Happy was draped over Natsu's shoulder, exhausted. Their mission hadn't gone EXACTLY as planned. But they had beaten the monster terrorizing a neighboring town. Of course they had only gotten HALF the reward money.

"AAAAAAh. It's not my fault their village was right there where I was fighting the monster." Natsu grumbled counting his money while Happy stirred on his shoulder. "Naaatsu... why did you fight it in the village. Next time take it outside. Half the village was destroyed."

"Huuuh?" Happy looked up at Natsu's questioning tone and noticed they had stopped. "What?" He looked over to the window where Natsu was staring. A light was on, and two of the windows were open. The windows were right over Lucy's bed, and Charle sat on the windowsill with her back to them. Happy fell off as Natsu jumped up beside Charle, scaring the poor white cat out of her fur.

"NATSU!" She yell whispered angrily. "Don't scare me like that!" But Natsu wasn't looking at Charle. Instead he stared at the figure in bed, her face flushed red and her breathing uneven. Someone had placed a wet cloth on her forehead, and Gray sat by her side cooling her as best he could. Juvia and Wendy slept on the couches nearby.

"Her fever came back?" He looked up at Gray who nodded. Natsu's gaze returned to Lucy who even now was whimpering in her sleep. "Is she dreaming or in pain?"

"She's dreaming," Charle said quietly. "And not good dreams. The kind of dreams she wakes up and screams during." Natsu watched Lucy with frustration. "Can't Wendy..."

"Wendy is drained." Charle spoke sharply. "She has nothing left to give. She spent all day with Lucy." She looked over where the girl slept on the couch. "We're back to working shifts while Porlyusica tries to figure out what is going on." Natsu looked over at Lucy. The heat rising off her was palpable. He reached out and the heat seemed to curl around his hand like a tendril of fire.

"NO! Stop," Lucy writhed in pain and grasped her stomach. "I yield." Charle watched quietly before saying softly. "She had a large scar right there. A large jagged scar. Wendy healed it." Natsu gritted his teeth, trying to suppress his anger. After a moment he turned back to Lucy's face. Reaching out, he laid one hand on against her neck.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Charle said while Happy chortled from the foot of the bed. "HE LIIIIKES HER!"

Natsu frowned. "Her fever." His hand moved over her face. "The heat... its..." He stopped, unable to explain. "It's coming off her like..." He hopped onto the bed and knelt, placing his hands on her neck. _The heat was being drawn INTO him. He could absorb it!_ Gray stopped what he was doing to stare. He could feel their curious gazes but didn't stop.

Lucy's eyes jerked open and she stared unseening at him. Slowly she began to focus. "Natsu?" She reached up and pulled him off balance on top of her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Gray said jumping to his feet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NATSU." Now Wendy and Juvia were awake too.

"Whats going on?" Juvia shuffled from foot to foot with her hands in front of her mouth. "Is Gray jealous of Natsu and Lucy? OOOh if only Gray and Juvia were in this position." She spaced out, a small bit of drool escaping the corner of her mouth.

[Gray: Juvia, I have to ask you something.

Juvia: Yes Gray-sama, ask Juvia anything.

Gray: Juvia. I wish to... Lie beside you in love. Forever

Juvia: Gray!

Gray: Juvia!]

The group looked to where a dull thump announced that Juvia had fainted, before turning back to Lucy. "Get off her Natsu." Charle admonished. "Enough of this."

"No," Lucy whispered. "He's taking..." Her arms were wrapped around Natsu as he leaned on his arms on either side of her. "The fever."

"It's not fever." Natsu said, his head close to Lucy's neck. The air around them grew heavy and hot and Lucy flinched in pain.

"Stop it!" Wendy cried, "whatever you are doing is hurting her."

"Don't stop. It's nearly..." Lucy cried out in pain, and then passed out.

Natsu sat up and Wendy placed one hand on Lucy's forehead. "The fever," she cried out staring at Natsu. "It's gone!" Five pairs of eyes swiveled to stare at the Fire Dragonslayer.

"What did you do?"

* * *

 ** _Oh hai. Volume 2, lets gooooo._**

 ** _-Kami_**


	15. V2 - Chapter 15 - A Journey

**Hi All!**

 **Thanks for sticking around this far! :D I hope you are enjoying it. Will try and update once a day like before. /wave**

 **-Kami**

* * *

VOLUME 2

Chapter 15 - A Journey

The sun was high when Lucy woke. The old healer, Porlyursica, sat at her table drinking some tea, while the rest of the faces that had watched over her last night were gone. While somewhat weak, Lucy felt a lot better. Sitting up slowly, she caught the woman's attention and Porlyusica came over and sat by her side. Her cool hand found its way to Lucy's forehead before measuring her pulse.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a small smile.

"Much."

"Funny thing how that happened."

"That?"

"Do you remember last night?" Porlyusica asked watching her carefully.

Lucy thought about it. _Dreams, I remember dreams. Not good ones._ She shook her head.

The smile crept back onto Porlyusica's face. "Well, it seems that your fever is less a reaction from your body, than a physical manifestation of what is happening with your magic." Lucy frowned. "What do you mean?" The old lady patted Lucy's hand. "Even I'm not entirely sure. But last night, the Dragonslayer, Natsu, was able to draw out your fever like it was fire for him to eat."

 _No," Lucy whispered. "He's taking..." Her arms were wrapped around Natsu as he leaned on his arms on either side of her. "The fever."_

 _"It's not fever." Natsu said, his head close to Lucy's neck. The air around them grew heavy and hot and Lucy flinched in pain._

 _"Stop it!" Wendy cried, "whatever you are doing is hurting her."_

 _"Don't stop. It's nearly..." Lucy cried out in pain, and then passed out._

Lucy covered her face with her hands. _Oh no. Was that real?_ A firey blush stole up her cheeks. "I see you do remember." The healer woman laughed.

"Why?" She tried to speak to make up for the mortification she felt. "How can he do that?"

"I think it is less a question of how can HE do that, and more of why are YOU exuding fire magic. He is after all a fire dragon slayer, heat means nothing to him."

"Has he drawn it all out? Is it over?" She hoped that it was, but at the same time, the more she thought about it the more an odd happy feeling took root in her chest.

The woman stood and looked out the window. "That I do not know. We are searching for the answer in the tower library. If anyone can find a clue about what is going on, it will be Levy." A form appeared in the window and Lucy started in surprise. "NATSU! USE THE DAMN DOOR!" She yelled when she saw who it was.

"Oooh! Lucy must be feeling better!" Happy declared after hearing her rage. He covered his mouth with his hands and chortled. "Your looooove saved her, Natsu."

Lucy felt much better. So much better that she punted Happy out the window and shut it behind him.

"Na! Na! Porlyusica- san. Is Lucy better now?" Natsu asked with his hands clasped behind his head. Lucy took the moment to take him in. Even though she hadn't seen him for only a few months before the games, it seemed as if he was taller. His body was leaner and well muscled, even if his hair, clothes and cheeky grin were the same. Lucy couldn't help smiling as he turned to her.

"We'll be back to our old team before you know it!"

 _I've missed him._ Another vision assailed her. This time she remembered it. A colosseum before the last battle of the grand magic games. Imprisoning Jellal. Vowing to tell Natsu how she felt. A blush crept up her face again. "Na... Obasan [granny]... Are you sure her fever is gone? Her face is still red." He placed a hand to her forehead and Lucy tried to still her stupid heart. It was beating so loudly!

She knocked his hand away with a forced laugh. "Oh ho ho - ha ha ha. I'm perfectly fine!" He stared at her a moment, but appeared satisfied with her answer. "I'll come visit you again tomorrow." He said getting up with a grin. "Ja... Matta ne Lucy!" He opened the window and disappeared.

"Well one thing's for certain. Porlyursica said getting her bag of medical supplies together. "If you can think about _that_ , you're certainly on the road to recovery." Lucy blushed all the way to the roots of her hair while babbling that she didn't know what the old bat was talking about.

* * *

Gajeel was annoyed. He'd spent all day looking for Levy while pretending not to look for Levy. Now he was out here in the middle of nowhere because those two bumbling buffoons had let Levy disappear out on her own. Who knew what kind of obnoxious people were waiting out here to harass a young girl? Granted, she was a wizard, and a great one at that, but what if they were too? Now he had to bother himself with checking up on her.

He fumed to himself that he was having these thoughts at all. Why was everything on his mind Levy Levy Levy these days? And yet his feet took him forward to the base of the tower. The door was partly ajar, and inside staircases rose past levels and levels of books.

"LEVY!" His roar echoed up the tower as he waited. After a time, a small voice called down to him and Gajeel glanced up. What a mission. She was so high up. He sighed and took the stairs. When he got there, Levy was sitting on a simple red carpet, stacks and stacks of books surrounding her. A basket, bedroll and pack lay up against one side while a lantern glowed dimly. This was so like her. He took up her bed roll and leaned it against a pile of books before taking a nap. "I guess I can guard you while you look things up in books." His tone was mildly arrogant, but Levy barely looked up. "Who asked you to do that..."

When he woke some hours later, it was dark except for a partially shuttered lantern on a stack of books near him. Levy's blanket had found its way to cover him even though he didn't remember it at all. He rose and stretched, looking around, but there was no sign of the girl. He headed to the edge of the balcony and looked over. Nothing but darkness stretched away below him.

Above him however a small light glimmered and he could just make out Levy's form perched atop a very tall ladder, two floors above.

"OI, LEVY!" He yelled, annoyed. _Why did she leave his side?_ The form on the ladder jerked as if shot, and almost in slow motion, slipped on the ladder rung. Her form just hit the edge of the ground and with a cry, her form rolled over the edge.

"LEVYYYYY!" His legs lengthened as he sprinted to the edge and dove over. Long metal arms extended toward the falling girl. His arms closed around her and he pulled her close to him, his momentum carrying him down a full two flights. His metal body curled around hers protectively before he hit a bookshelf with a crash.

Books, dust and bits of broken shelf came raining down on them in piles, but Gajeel didn't uncurl himself until everything settled. "Levy, are you all right?" He was surprised to find his heart was in his throat as he examined her face. She was in pain. "What happened, where are you hurt?" She slowly opened her eyes, and with one hand indicated her shoulder area. "I think I broke my collar bone." Gajeel ran his hands gently over the area and found the beginnings of bruising and swelling. Levy hissed in pain.

"Levy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." A deep feeling of disappointment settled in his gut. _Why did she always get hurt around him? When they first met, then again on the island, now here..._ A small hand touched his face and he looked in her eyes. "Don't be sorry, I'm the one who slipped. Besides, were it not for you, I don't think i would have spotted the book I was looking for." He stood, but did not put her down.

"We need to get that book." She directed him back up five flights of stairs, and he stretched his hand over to where she indicated, removing a large fat book. "This is it, I know it is." Despite her pallor she was already flipping through it with one hand. Gajeel didn't put her down, but grabbed her things as best he could and slung her pack over his shoulder. With her in one arm and the torch in the other, he headed down toward the exit.

It wasn't until the cool air of night brushed her face that she realized he was heading back home. "Wait, no we need to keep looking..." She winced as her shoulder jarred. "Nope. I'm taking you to get medical attention." She looked up at Gajeel's hard face. He was... angry.

"Gajeel?"

His gaze sharply locked on hers. "Are you in pain?" He asked her gruffly.

"No," she responded. "Are you?" A rare moment of honest surprise blossomed on his face before he composed himself. "I'm fine."

Levy shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. I was clumsy."

"It was my fault," he insisted. "Just like..." His words trailed off and his look became distant. Levy sighed. She had know that he carried guilt around for what he had done to her before joining FairyTail. She reached up her good arm and turned his face to hers, distracting him with her lips. After a moment she broke the kiss. "It was not your fault!" Whether he believed her or not, he looked suitably distracted. "Now hurry and take me to Magnolia, I think this is the book that will help Lucy." A small smile tugged the corner of his mouth. "I guess I can take you there, because you asked and everything."

* * *

Natsu burst through the window, earning him an angry glare from Lucy before she turned back to what Levy was saying. The group sat around her kitchen table, and Gajeel leaned against the counter of her kitchen with Gray and Lily. "Just in time Natsu," Mira said from the couch.

"What's going on?" Happy asked flying over to where Charle sat on the table, a small plastic doll's tea cup in front of her. Wendy, Juvia and Levy sat with Lucy at the kitchen table while Cana and Mira were perched on the sofa nearby. The blue haired girl's right arm was strapped across her chest, and a large book lay in front of her.

"Levy was just going to share what she found out at the tower," Lily offered from the counter beside Gajeel. "Go on Levy."

Natsu kicked his shoes off and hopped cross legged onto the bed. His glance moved over to Lucy. She did seem a lot better. She was still too thin for his liking, and bruises were still fading on her body, but she was becoming the old Lucy again.

"The fever will keep coming back." Levy started out and the group. "You performed a spell at the games, Planetary Allignment?" Lucy nodded and Levy flipped the book to the first of several bookmarks. "Its a powerful spell meant to amplify your existing powers. The problem is that it requires that your abilities are in balance. This is why it hasn't affected Erza, Natsu and Laxus. They weren't using the ten gates. Your body was in a state of imbalance, and it cannot regain that balance because once THIS spell ended, it returned you to the state your body was in before the spell. Does that make sense?"

"So this spell is keeping my body unbalanced?"

"Yes. Funnily enough, I think it may be part of the reason you are also alive."

"What do you mean?" Charle asked tilting her head at Levy.

"Well at the time, Lucy was using planetary defense spells, to heal Erza and Laxus, and the fire planet to revive Natsu. The healing planet is still active in her, but so is the fire planet." A small coy smile lit up her face. "But luckily for you, you have a fire eater available to help you out." Happy's cheeks grew fat with suppressed laughter and he bounded skyward. "Natsu can eat Lucy!" He flew just out of reach before Lucy could deck him on the head.

"So that's it? I'm just going to keep getting fevers?" Unintentional tears rolled down her face, and Natsu came to stand behind her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Ano... Lucy. Don't worry, I'll drain your fire as long as you need it. Don't cry about that." He grinned at her, and she pulled his hand away with hers. "Mm mm. Its not that." She couldn't help but smile a little at Natsu's firm belief that everything would be all right.

"I wouldn't really be a part of FairyTail anymore. I couldn't go on missions with you because I'd be too weak all the time. What would happen if Natsu and I were separated? I wouldn't be able to protect my friends."

Natsu squeezed her hand, and Lucy realized she was still holding it. She quickly let go and a soft sigh escaped her at the loss of contact. "Is there nothing she can do about it," Gray said from the kitchen. "I mean there must be some way to re-align her... whatever..." He waved his hand in Lucy's general direction. "Gray-sama is so clever. Of course there must be a way if he says so." Juvia pranced over to him and wiggled her butt into the gap between Gajeel and Gray, thereby blocking Lily's view of the room.

The small black cat leaped onto Gajeel's shoulder. "Gray is right. Magic is fluid. I can't believe that there is no way to fix this, or at least find a way to make it manageable." Levy nodded and flipped to another bookmark. "Actually, I think there might be."

The door crashed open at that moment and Erza stood there, several books in hand. She placed them on the table with a thud. "I found them all." Levy gave her a thumbs up. "Yoshi! [all right!]" Levy wrangled the book she needed into place with one hand and began looking through the index.

"I found a mention in this other book about a place. In a kingdom far north of here there is a Temple of Stars. It is rumored to be a place widely known as the birthplace of Celestial Magic." She found the page number she was looking for and flipped the book open to that page. "It is a place run by a priesthood devoted to studying the stars. This other book mentions how the temple foundations are the iris of a giant lense into the cosmos and..."

"Levy, you're getting off track." Erza said impatiently.

"Sorry." She grinned. "Lu-chan I think if you go there, they will be able to help you restore your balance."

"OOoh!" Natsu said excitedly. "We'll fix Lucy up good!"

Lucy shot him a look. "Who needs fixing..."

"When do we leave?" Erza asked.

"Well that's the thing," Levy said. "You are going to have to take Laxus with you." Gray pulled a face. "Why?"

"Because he was part of the spell. Erza, Natsu, Laxus and Lucy."

"Well if Lucy needs medical help, I should be there," Wendy said worried. "And if Laxus is going, I'm going too." Mira said with a smile.

"Well I'm going too!" Levy said but Gajeel shook his head. "You're not in a condition to go anywhere Tiny." Levy grumped her face. "You can't just decide for me! What if you need my help!"

"If Gray is going then I'm going too!" Juvia said bouncing up and down, her boobs rubbing Gray's arm. Gray gaped at her, "I don't think I'll go..."

"Mina..." Lucy looked around at them. "You're all going?" Tears threatened as she looked around at the smiling faces. This time, when Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder with a grin, she placed hers over his. "Then we better get packing!"

* * *

"I guess I will go. But it's such a bother." Laxus folded his arms across his chest and glared at them. Mira smiled at him and nodded at Makarov. "We should be back in a few months. It will be a long journey. Will you be all right?"

Makarov crossed his arms almost exactly like Laxus and harrumphed. "I'm a grown man and a guild leader. Of course I will be fine. Just take care of yourselves." He turned and walked back into the guild while Mira waved. As the group headed off, he spoke almost under his breath. "Laxus." The taller man turned to look down at his grandfather. "What old man?"

"Keep and eye out on Lucy." He glanced at the carts as they headed out and Luxus looked in the direction he was gazing. Lucy sat beside Erza at the front of one of the carts. She was smiling and laughing. "She seems all right. There are plenty of people keeping an eye out for her health."

"That's not what I meant." He headed inside without explaining himself, and Laxus took another look at Lucy. His eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **Adventure hooooooo!**

 **-Kami**


	16. V2 - Chapter 16 - Tinge of Darkness

**Bam Bam Baaaaaaaahm. Behold, the next chapter!**

 **UPDATE 1**

 **Fri 4th Mar, 11:31pm - Came home and nearly fell asleep at pc, no update today, will post more tomorrow. Sorry :(**

 **Super tired from 1.5 hour drive home T_T. But how do you guys like the story so far? Haven't heard much response.**

 **xD Have a good weekend!**

 **-Kami**

* * *

VOLUME 2

Chapter 16 - Tinge of Darkness

One week Later

"Hold up, we'll camp here for the night." Erza pulled her reins sharply, bringing the front most wagon to a stop.

"AAAAAAAaaah about time!" Levy jumped from her seat next to Lucy and stretched. She pulled map out from her bag and unrolled it. "We should be right near the natural hot springs." She jabbed a finger at the map. "I'm going to go find them." Wendy ran after her with Charle flying behind. "Me toooo."

"The rest of you start setting up camp." Erza ordered, beginning to unload packs and equipment. "Haaaaaaa?" Natsu said from next to the wagon. "Why do we have to do all the work? I'm tired." Erza bashed him on the head. "YOU WOULDN'T BE TIRED IF YOU RODE IN THE CART LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Erza-chan," Mira interjected with a smile. "If he had rode in the wagons, he would be too sick to help anyway." Gajeel nodded emphatically. He too had walked.

Erza glared at Natsu, "Tchh".

"HA HA HA - HO HO HO!" Gray dragged Natsu away. "What are you doing? Do you want her to be in an even worse mood?" He pushed some boxes into Natsu's hands. "Go get a fire started or something." Erza was still glaring at them so Gray put his arm around Natsu's shoulder. "HA HA, we're such good friends!" He continued this until Erza turned and walked off.

Lucy watched them go before getting off her wagon too and stretching. This week had been difficult. Between Erza's bad moods, Natsu's permanent state of lethargy, it was difficult keeping spirits up. "Are you all right?" Gray asked her and Lucy nodded. "I feel fine. Better than in a long time."

It wasn't all a lie. After Natsu had taken the fire from her, she had felt better. Now, however, she felt it. The red planet power was building strength again. Slowly but surely. She placed a hand to her forehead but she didn't feel sick. If anything she only felt a touch peaky but that was about it. She turned to get her pack from the back of the wagon and her eyes caught Laxus watching her. He turned away after a moment, and Lucy decided a dip in the hot springs was just the thing.

* * *

 _The man before her smiled charmingly, but it did not reach his eyes. "I am the Marquis." She watched him closely as he charged at her, but at the last minute, he pulled up short. "JUST KIDDING." Lucy's eyes widened. What? The man moved to address the audience. "Much as I would love to take on this luscious contender, I think a different show is called for first." He turned back to her. "Five challengers. Every five minutes. Each challenger five levels above the last. You wanted the best Black Moon has to offer? You shall have it!"_

 _"What?! That's..." He interrupted her with a finger to the lips and whispered softly, "What's the matter Hearfilia? Don't want to join Black Moon after all?" Lucy bared her teeth glaring at him. "I CAN AND WILL TAKE ON ALL CHALLENGERS." For FairyTail. The Marquis smiled, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. "Well then." He spun on his heels and threw his arms wide, once more addressing the screaming audience members. "A NEW CHALLENGE. I give you the first of five, the master of mayhem, the duke of destruction, Jeraaaaaaaaan!" Despite its limited size, the arena thundered with applause. In the crowd, a man watched her with black hair, a short salt and pepper beard, and dead eyes._

* * *

"Cut around to the left!" Erza yelled dashing through the forest. The moon was high but visibility was nearly zero in the dense brush. She heard crashing in the trees up ahead, but wasn't prepared for the form that lashed out at her with insane speed. Talons sparked as they wracked across her sword, then it was gone, back into the forest. Wendy ran up to her. "Are you all right?" Erza nodded and the two ran after it.

"Over here." Gray yelled and the two emerged to a small clearing. Gray had formed a giant ice trap over it, but the creature sliced through it like butter. Words flashed in writing across the sky, and a metal cage came slamming down around the creature as it was about to break loose. Levy stood with Gajeel protectively in front of her, her spell pen in hand.

* * *

 _I will not give up, I cannot give up. Lucy breathed hard. She had defeated three of the five, but two remained, on of which was the Marquis himself.  Cheater! _

_Her opponents charged at her and it was all Lucy could do to dodge their attacks. The other man was one she had seen before, large spikes shooting from his hands at his command. A silver black mask on his face betrayed nothing. A bony spike appeared just as she took on Taurus form, and she smashed him in the face just as blinding pain spiked her side. The man's head snapped back and he lay still, but Lucy looked down at the spike piercing her mid section. It was far left, and she ripped it free, nausea rising in her throat as blood spurted._

 _The Marquis' tentacles of black and purple power took the man by the neck, and as Lucy watched, snapped his neck. She gasped and watched as the mask dropped off the man's face before rolling to a stop at her feet. "What did you do that for!" She said angrily. "You said he was an guild officer. Why would you...?"_

 _"Why? BECAUSE he is an officer!" The Marquis' face was alight with bloodlust. "Weakness is not an option." A body flew through the air and landed in the ring. Lucy's heart beat rapidly. "A NEW DAWN IS UPON BLACK MOON, AND YOU HAVE CHOSEN AN EXCELLENT TIME TO JOIN." He laughed as Lucy realized who it was. Emmery. Her dress was mangled and bloody and she was unmistakably dead. The audience around them were silent as they gazed up at the man standing on the balcony above. The man she had seen earlier. "EVERYONE GREET YOUR NEW GUILD LEADER, HARLAN JENSON!" The Marquis clapped loudly and around him muted cheers broke out as well as some fights._

 _Lucy picked up the mask. The first casualties in this war. And by my hand. She ripped the cloth mask off her face and attached the silver black mask on before turning to look at the Marquis. He waved his hand invitingly at her._

 _"Come now, SILVER STAR. Let's finish your initiation." The Marquis grinned and his spikes of power surged toward her._

* * *

"I YIELD. I YIELD." The voice cried out in pain as it jerked around as if struck.

"Lucy its us! SNAP OUT OF IT." Erza slammed her fists against the cage as Lucy let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the ground.

"LET ME IN!" Natsu roared, and Levy wrote a door into the cage.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Gray yelled. "She'll tear you to pieces." Indeed, Lucy swiped at him with stone hardened hands, and Natsu jumped aside. As if she couldn't see them, she swung wildly all around her in the throes of a desperate dream against an enemy they could not invision.

A sudden shock of lightning hit the form in the cage and Lucy screamed before collapsing to the ground. "LAXUS!" Mira said, shocked, but the lightning dragon slayer said nothing, as he watched, arms crossed. Natsu used the moment to grab Lucy from behind, and though she struggled fiercely he clung to her. He wrapped one arm around her neck, one around her waist and tried to keep her legs still with his. Slowly, so slowly, the fight seemed to drain from her.

"Her hands." Wendy pointed and they could see her hands returning to normal. Though her eyes were closed, they all heard her say something softly. "What did she say Natsu?" Charle asked, breaking the silence.

"She said 'Don't hurt me anymore'". What remained of her fight was gone, and Natsu picked her up gently. "Her fire is drained." He said before heading back to camp.

* * *

The gentle rolling of the wagons woke her, and Lucy sat up feeling sore for some reason. Beside her, Natsu looked like he was sleeping, but in actual fact was struck down with motion sickness. She placed a gentle hand on his head and he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Ah Wendy." She said, and the girl looked back from where she and Erza were driving the wagon. "I must have been so tired, I don't even remember getting moved this morning." She smiled at the smaller girl and after a moment Wendy smiled too. "Mm! You were so fast asleep, Natsu moved you to the wagon. Are you feeling all right?" _Natsu did?_ A small blush crept across her face. "I'm all right. I wonder why I was so tired. How far are we?"

Erza took over. "Levy says we should reach the pass in a few hours. After that we head through the mountains and the temple should be in the valley beyond." Lucy nodded, and after touching Natsu's head gently once more, hopped off the back of the wagon. _Why is there dirt on my tank top,_ she wondered. One end even seemed singed. Had she rolled too close to the campfire? She brushed it off and walked alongside Levy's cart for a while, eventually climbing up beside her. In the back she saw Laxus and Mira and a second prone Dragonslayer. They turned to look at her, and Lucy had the distinct sense she had interrupted something. Then Mira smiled at her. "Did you sleep well Lucy-chan?"

"MM mm! I must have been so tired. Gomene." The wagon suddenly stopped and Erza called something from the first wagon. Curious, Lucy headed up from where Erza was talking with someone on the side of the road. A frown marred her face, but when Lucy got to where she was, the man shook his head and headed off.

"Alright everyone. Grab your packs. We go on foot from here."

"What's going on?"

"There used to be a bridge up ahead for carts, but it fell down a few years back. The only way into the valley is across a smaller rope bridge and cave system." She swung her pack onto her back and waited until everyone had done so.

"If you insist," Gajeel said looking away as he took Levy's pack and placed it on top of his." Levy puffed up her face. "No one asked you to do that."

The farmer took the reigns of the horses and wagons and promised to take good care of them. The group fell into line behind Erza. The woods thinned out to hard packed dirt and an ever increasing rushing sound. Erza suddenly stopped and the group behind her moved up to see what she was staring at. "We're crossing that?"

"Haaaa?" Natsu moved up from the back and stared. "It doesn't look so bad." He stepped onto the shaky wooden bridge suspended an eternity above a churning river and fell flat on his face.

"This is going to be fun." Levy said with a sidelong glance at Gajeel who already looked green at the thought of the swaying bridge. Lucy moved ahead and shouldered Natsu's pack, helping him up so he could lean on her. Despite the horrible swaying, after a few minutes the pair had made it across the chasm. Next up Erza helped Gajeel across, followed slowly by the rest of the group.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered from where his arm was draped around her shoulders. Lucy tilted her head to better hear him . "ARIGATOU! I feel much better now." He sprang up and slapped her on the back with a grin. "Eeeeeeeeh!" Lucy squealed, her arms windmilling. Only Charle's quick reaction stopped her from falling over the edge. "Really Natsu..." The cat reprimanded him.

The group picked up and headed down the only path now available to them. The other side of the bridge was rocky, with sheer walls and no shelter. After an hour, they found themselves at the foot of a large cave entrance. It gaped like the jaw of some large beast, waiting to be fed. Lucy felt sweat at her brow. "Kowaii-yo.[So scary!]." Behind her, Levy was having the same reaction, but Gajeel just took her hand and dragged her in following Erza.

"There are torch nooks." Levy said as the darkness surrounded them. "This used to be a busy tunnel." She had forgotten about being afraid, and she inspected the walls for writing and any ancient script while clinging to Gajeel's hand.

Something bumped her from behind and Lucy squealed. She turned around and spotted Happy giggling into his paw. "Lucy jumped so high I almost saw it."

"LUCY KICK!" She spun at the unsuspecting cat, and at the last minute Happy dived out of the way and flew ahead down the tunnel. "LUCY IS MAAAAAD."

Lucy sighed and tried to regain her composure. Ahead the lights of her friends bobbed but the tunnel walls weren't smooth, and strange reflections made it difficult to see where they were going. "Mina-sama, wait for me." Something about this cave was very disconcerting. The roof rose in a sheer swathe of black pyrite. Now that the lights of her friend's torches had moved off, a shimmer fell across the ceiling. It seemed almost familiar. Something... distant...

"LUCY!" The voice broke into her thoughts. Natsu was standing next to her, with a fist of fire, his face serious. "I'm sorry I just saw these rocks and there's something familiar about them. It's almost like..." Her thoughts drifted again.

"Lucy!" Her attention snapped back to him. "Sorry, I won't lag behind again." Natsu watched her strangely. "Lucy... we've been looking for you for hours."

Lucy turned to take in his face. "What?" She shook her head. "That's not possible, I just saw your lights head..." Only darkness stretched away down the tunnel. "They were just there." Something warm touched her hand and she looked down at Natsu's fingers entwining with hers. "Don't let go until we are through the tunnels ok?" Surprised, she nodded. His hand was warm and firm, calloused and large, and Lucy was glad for the darkness to hide her blush.

It took a good while to get back to where the group waited. They had broken for lunch and were packing up when Lucy and Natsu appeared. Wendy handed Lucy a sandwich, and Lucy ate as she walked. When she was done, Natsu took her hand again. More than once, she found herself distracted by the odd stone patterns on the ceiling or wall. Only Natsu tugging on her hand reminded her to move on. A few times she saw the others giving her worried looks. Lucy frowned. _What was going on?_

Lucy shook her head and tried to focus. _Why was she so scatter brained today?_ A light appeared and the group cheered as they head upwards to the opening of the cave. Once there, Lucy had to shield her eyes as she gazed at the valley below. Like a giant crater, the valley was almost completely round, with high stone mountain peaks ringing the immense jungle. Further on, a road moved off into the green, but something wasn't right.

"The farmer spoke the truth." Erza was saying to Mira. Lucy looked over to the spot Erza was staring at. A temple rose high in the center of the valley. Its large stone blocks were thick with weeds, parts of it crumbled while other parts had fallen to pieces.

"No one has lived in this valley for centuries."

* * *

 **Ruh Roh! Leave a review if you're enjoying the journey! Look forward to hearing from you! :D**

 **-Kami**


	17. V2 - Chapter 17 - A Sky of Stars

**Woohoo! Almost 50 follows :D You guys rock my socks!**

 **-Kami**

* * *

VOLUME 2

Chapter 17 - A Sky of Stars

The journey through the jungle was slow and laborious. A river had carved its way through the center of the valley hundreds of years ago, and they followed its churning mass as it wound back and forth to the temple of stars at its center.

When they reached the temple, it was almost evening, and the group was exhausted. Between bug bites, the heat, and Natsu's endless hand-holding, Lucy's patience was wearing thin. The group stopped short when the collossal stone pillars stood before them. An old market square stood off on one side of the temple, which, shaped like a pyramid rose ten thousand steps into the sky.

Old abandoned stalls, long since collapsed or overgrown were the only eery reminder that anyone had ever lived here. "Let's set up camp." Erza ordered, and several members sat down to take a break. "I'm going to check out the area," Lucy told them setting her pack down. Natsu stood and followed her after dumping his pack too. When the group were out of sight, Lucy turned to Natsu. "Why do you keep taking my hand." She blushed, uncomfortable. "Do you like me or something?" Even Natsu's face became slightly red.

"Ano... Its not that." He stopped, unwilling to explain. An odd feeling of disappointment welled inside her. "Then what? Why would you do that if you don't..." Her eyes widened as she realized.

"You've been draining my fire haven't you?" She hadn't felt its effects for some time. Even though she was grateful, tears welled in her eyes and she turned away.

"Arigatou, Natsu. I think I'll be fine for a while, excuse me, I want to look around." She fled so he wouldn't see her crying. _Stupid stupid stupid_. _He cares for you obviously, but that doesn't mean he likes you._ She ran off into the shadow of the pyramid just in case he decided to follow her.

 _"You and me Luce. Always."_

Lucy gasped and swung her head. No one was there. The words were so clear that she thought he was standing right beside her. He had said it to her at the games, just before they defeated Master Harlan.

Slightly perturbed, she turned back to the pyramid. It rose in the sky like a monstrous giant of old. A giant stone gate was build into the bottom, but when she tried to move it, it proved difficult. With the others help she could probably force it open, or possibly with Taurus help. She hadn't really used her spirits in some time. Lucy thought back on the painful conversation she had had with them.

She had gone to the spirit realm to apologize, but only Taurus was there. "How could I not forgive someone with such a nice body! I feel so moooved." He had hugged her, and promised that the others would come around. In time, she had called on Aries, Leo and Virgo who had all forgiven her. Leo had however laid in to her no end, leaving her in a sobbing mess on the floor. Then he had embraced her, and told her how worried he had been. "You should have used my power more." He said with a smile.

They all understood why she had done it. Her charade would have been over as soon as anyone from FairyTail had laid eyes on her spirits. Still. It felt like a betrayal, and their forgiveness was paramount to her. She hadn't seen Scorpio in some time. _Aquarius._ Her pain at the missing key on her ring was the same as his, and she wondered if she would ever get her childhood friend back. _I won't die. We just won't ever see each other again._ The pain of loss was possibly the worst thing about missing Aquarius. The fact that she wasn't dead was the only thing that made it bearable.

Lucy rounded the corner and stopped. There were two things wrong with this picture. The first was that _Jellal and Erza_ were standing in a neatly kept vegetable garden. The second was that Jellal and Erza were standing in _a neatly kept vegetable garden_. Lucy stared, trying to decide which was more important. She took a step back, right onto a dry twig, and two faces turned to her. She stretched yawned and pretended to have just come upon them. When she opened her eyes, Jellal was gone.

"Ah! Erza! You found a clue! I wonder whose garden this is." If Erza believed her pretense or not, she chose to go along with it.

"I don't know. We should look around before it gets any darker." It didn't take long before they found a small road of houses nearby. Most of them were abandoned, but one was clearly being used to live in. No one was inside, but the inside was filled with books and writing material.

"It's getting dark, we can either wait for him, or come back tomorrow. But who knows if he'll even come back tonight." Erza nodded and the two headed back to camp. It wasn't far, and when they got there, Levy had made a net for the river, and Laxus had shocked about two dozen fish into it. Now, they were carefully being cooked by Natsu and Mira, except for the small pile of raw fish Happy had stolen away with.

Night fell and the group sat around the small campfire. "We need to discuss what to do now that the valley is abandoned." Mira finally broke the silence. "Perhaps there are clues and books in the temple that we can look at?"

Erza nodded before turning to the darkness. "WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF." A man appeared from the darkness. He was short, old and leaned on a walking stick. His head was bald with age spots on the crown, and his eyebrows and mustache were so long that they stuck out the left and right side of his face like cat whiskers. _He looks almost funny if his face wasn't so serious,_ Lucy thought to herself.

He looked around the group, his eyes lost in the folds of his bushy brows, but when he spotted her they widened. "Hime-sama..." Erza moved toward him, cutting off her view of the old man. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I live here." He moved past her and settled by the fire, warming his hands. Erza looked partially incensed by his audacity, and partially intrigued. "It has been a long time since anyone has come to the Temple of Stars. What brings you adventurers here?" Though he spoke to the group, his eyes landed again on Lucy. A shiver wracked her body and a single thought popped into her head. _Hentai![Pervert]._

 _"_ We are searching for the temple to help our friend." Mira offered but didn't go into detail.

"Consumed by fire." His eyes again moved over her, but this time Lucy frowned.

"How did you know that?"

He tapped his walking stick a few times and then stuck the top end into the fire, prodding at the coals. "You are a celestial mage. I am a celestial priest of the old Goddess."

"Who is the old goddess," Levy asked, curious. He already had pen and paper out and was scribbling down what the old man said.

"Sit." He bid the others who still stood. "I will tell you the story."

The group gathered , and the old man stood. Even then he was shorter than almost everyone. "Once, there was the god of earth, and he was lonely."

"Zzzzzzzzz."

"NATSU! DON'T FALL ASLEEP AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!"

The old man coughed, annoyed, and started again. "Once, there was the god of earth, and he was lonely. He sought for a wife the sky goddess. She was beautiful to behold, ever changing, ever the same, but she would not be woed. The god of earth wrought forth planets for her to posess in her sky, but though she thanked him, he was not for her. He chased her across the sky, and she left forth a path of stars as she fled him. Eventually her plight was noticed by the god of fire. He too burned for the sky goddess with a passion, but the god of fire was young, and did not understand his feelings. He protected the sky goddess and eventually they fell in love."

"One night, in the darkest winter, the fire god slept but the earth god did not. He found the sky goddess and tore her into a million million pieces, scattering her about the planet he had gifted her. When the fire god awakened and could not find his love, he burned the surface of the planet to dust. But he did not know that in time, people had come to live on the planet. Each of these people were a tiny part of the goddess, and his fire had ignited their existence. "

"The fire god became brighter and hotter to bring light to the sky goddess, so she might find her way home to him. The sky goddess, however has remained trapped, in the heart of every celestial mage, until the skies shatter and she can find her way home."

The man looked around at the sleeping forms around him before his eyes landed again on Lucy. "It has been too long sky goddess." He gave his staff another tap, and the remains of the powder at the tip fell out and into the fire. A globe surrounded Lucy's sleeping form appeared, and the old man and she disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Whew! It's finally my weekend. I can get started on a nice fat chapter tomorrow. None of these skinny minis. :)**  
 **Have and awesome weekend everyone!**

 **-Kami**


	18. V2 - Chapter 18 - The World Left Behind

**_Hi All_**

 ** _I hope no one caught that weird code that my last chapter descended into while I was futzing around with it today. I was like... good grief... the fuck is that? And it took forever to fix for some reason. Oh well. Its back to how I want it._**

 ** _Update 1:_**

 ** _10:49 pm, Mar 7th -No chapter 19 tonight. Still working on it. =^.^=v_**

 ** _-Kami_**

* * *

Volume 2

Chapter 18 - The World Left Behind

 _Lucy wandered along the stone path and raised her hand to shield her eyes. The sun was bright, and a gentle breeze rustled through the branches of a large cherry blossom tree. The sakura blossoms were in full bloom, and occasionally petals rained down into her path._

 _"Stupid Natsu." There was no denying he meant a lot to her. She loved him more than she could put into words, but this entire thing was disappointing. She wasn't supposed to be sick with a mystery illness. She wasn't supposed to burden her friends like this.  She stopped along a low stone wall for a moment before continuing on down the road. He wasn't supposed to hold her hand to drain her fire away. He was supposed to hold her hand because... She sighed and walked on._

 _She just wanted to save her friends, and seal the orb away where it would do no more harm. Now they were trudging around a grubby bug infested forest for nothing and it it was all her fault. Lucy sighed again and walked on past a large cherry blossom tree, the petals of which occasionally rained down into her path. She stopped by a low wall for a moment before continuing down the road._

* * *

"Erza. Wake up." Erza felt herself lifted slightly from where she lay on the hard ground. Warm arms encircled her, and she sighed contentedly. "Erza." Her eyes fluttered open and the warm feeling stole into her heart at the sight of Jellal's face so close to hers. She breathed in the smell of him and curled up against his chest. After a moment, he stroked her face with his free hand. "Erza, you have to wake up. Your friends are in danger."

Cold water seemed to flow through her system, and in a snap she was alert. "Jellal? What's going on?" He helped her stand, staying close for a second longer than necessary before turning away. "This place, it isn't what it seems." Erza looked around at the group sleeping beside a dead fire.

"The old man, where did he go?"

"Up there, I assume." He pointed toward the large temple, where it rose with the moon as a backdrop. Almost full. "I took some time to look into the temple, and found a large basin of moon magic power. I don't know if they plan to use the moon drip for something."

"They?" Erza asked but Jellal shook his head. "I misspoke. I say they, but I haven't seen anyone at all. The Temple of Stars is in good repair, the moon magic building over a colossal amount over years and years, but... I don't know for what purpose."

"We saw an old man. He must have put us to sleep somehow. He's the only one we've seen." Erza looked at the sleeping forms, some of them beginning to stir.

"Where is Lucy?" She looked around, but didn't see the blond. "Did you see her?" Jellal shook his head. "When I arrived here I tried to wake you up first. Perhaps she wandered off to investigate?"

"No, Lucy wouldn't leave us like this. Not unless something was wrong." A thought flashed through her head, but she dispelled it.

"Erza?" Jellal's gaze raked her face, taking in her troubled expression.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. I need to wake everyone and find Lucy. The sooner this mission is over, the better. You better go." Jellal nodded and headed off. "Be careful Erza, I'm going to find some answers of my own."

"Jellal?" She called his name softly and he turned to look at her. "Thank you for coming. I know you have bigger things to worry about." Jellal smiled a sexy grin at her, and after a moment pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. When he released her, he turned away quickly. "Something hasn't felt right about Lucy ever since the games. I think we're all in more danger than we know." He headed off into the jungle and Erza shook Mira awake.

"Aaaaa. What a romantic dream," Mira said with a smile. "Erza and Jellal in the moonlight, whispering sweet nothings..."

A vein popped on Erza's forehead. "How long have you been awake?" She balled her hand into a fist.

"What whaaat? I was sleeping." She tilted her head at the others. "We should wake them too." Erza had to stop herself from decking the silver haired beauty. _Stupid Beast Genes_.

"Wait did you see where Lucy went?" She asked her, but Mira shook her head. "I was out for a for a few minutes at least before my beast genes absorbed the sleeping powder. When I woken, she was gone." Mira tapped Laxus gently on the shoulder, but the man grabbed her and rolled her onto her back. He blinked as she came into focus beneath him. "Mira?"

"Ano.. Laxy-kun, you haven't even proposed yet." Mira said, not in the least perturbed by his quick reflexes. Erza clapped a hand on her mouth to stop her laughter. _Laxy-kun? What the hell?_ As if he could hear her, Laxus fixed a death stare on Erza before getting to his feet and offering Mira a hand. Soon after, the whole group was awake except the small group of Exceeds.

"Why won't they wake?" Wendy asked, concerned. "There's nothing wrong with them but my magic can't wake them."

"It may be that whatever that old man used on us was too strong for them. They'll probably sleep for a while," Gray hypothesized.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu said staring around. Erza put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't know. I think the old man might have taken her.

"WE HAVE TO GO RESCUE HER!" He said, rage building.

"No Natsu. We will find Lucy but there's something going on here we don't understand. We need to do this right."

"NO WE NEED TO GO FIND HER RIGHT NOW! WHAT IF HER FEVER RISES AGAIN!" Gajeel clamped his arms around Natsu as the Dragonslayer made to ignore Erza and head off anyway. "Stop fighting me fire face. Do you wan't to find her or not? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START!" He yelled desperately as Natsu burst into flames, heating the iron dragonslayer up to almost more than he could bare.

"Juvia will help." The blue haired girl dumped a ton of water on Natsu, and even though his fire was extinguished, both Dragonslayers turned to glare at her, sopping wet. Gray put a hand in front of his mouth to hide his evil laugh, but Juvia spotted it. "OoooH! Juvia has pleased Gray." She clasped her hands in front of her and did a happy jiggle with her hips. Over and over she drenched Gajeel and Natsu.

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed, "We are going to search the temple in groups. It's too large to do as one group."

Each dragon slayer picked up his Exceed friend and they spread into four groups. "There are four entrances to the temple, we'll cover more ground if we split up." Erza said. "Mira, Laxus and Wendy, head to the first door. Gray, Juvia and Natsu take the second. Levy and Gajeel the third and I'll take the fourth."

* * *

 _Lucy walked along the path. A large cherry blossom tree stood off to one side, and she looked up at it, shading her eyes from the bright sunlight. Cherry blossoms drifted down before her as she continue on past a low stone wall._

 _If only I knew what to do._ _Her face scrunched up in concentration. This condition doesn't make any sense! Lucy put her hands up behind her head and gazed at the cherry blossom tree coming up in her path. It was beautiful.  If I opened the gates and then did the alignment spell, while planetary defense spells were active... healing planet, stone planet and fire planet, then I should be able to do the spells again, and dispel them before doing the planetary alignment spell again and when it too ends, I should be back to normal? Lucy shook her head. She had only been able to do those spells because of the masses of power her gates had given her._

 _Even now, her whole self had felt out of balance. When before she used magic, after a time it was replenished. Now it took her twice as long to replenish anything. As if her magic was being drawn from two sources_ _, and her body had to replenish both at the same time. True, her abilities were a LOT stronger than before, but when she used too much power, there was almost a tang of the power from a gate. It was difficult to regulate two sources of magic. And the two types of magic felt so different._

 _I know the gates once opened can never be closed again._ _Mavis had explained it to her once. A large pipe, filled with magic. The right side, her magic and her second origin. Her body in the middle like a barrier, replenishing her magic. But now on the left side of the pipe, the ten gates. The gates were apparently a lifetime of magical overflow, stored behind ten gates. Once used up, the vacuum in that side of the pipe would pull any and all magic into it, even from the body itself, this killing it. The walls of the pipe were weak, and could collapse on themselves, unlike the stronger walls of the right side of the pipe. Her body was used to her emptying her reserves of normal magic, and had compensated._

 _Isn't there a way to compensate for the use of the gate magic?_ _Lucy sat for a moment against a low wall on the side of the road, beneath a giant cherry blossom tree. "Maybe Mavis's explanation was not quite correct. Maybe it wasn't a horizontal pipe. Maybe it was a vertical pipe." The thought began forming, and she turned to the cherry blossom tree to work out her theory._

 _"If a pipe is capped on both sides, and one side is made of weak materials, if the inside is sucked out, it will collapse in on itself. Like a long balloon deflating. But the other side, my magic side isn't collapsing. Maybe it isn't capped? If it is standing upright, and there's air, then that's why it isn't collapsing. But my physical body stands like a gate between the two sides, replenishing my magic. If the two sides joined, would my regular magic have a larger reservoir? How would I even go about doing that? Combining the two sides? Would it be like a third origin then? Would it still have to be sealed like my second origin? But if it was sealed, would I still be able to use it?" A pain blossomed in her head. "Stone planet, fire planet and healing planet. Well not healing exactly. Water is more accurate." The rejuvinating waters of Nerajan, the green planet._

 _Lucy thumped her fist down on the wall as her headache grew worse. This didn't make sense. None of this made sense... She would have to speak to Levy, or find someone at the Temple of Sta... Lucy's eyes snapped open in a moment of clarity, and rose to take in the cherry blossom tree. I've passed this tree before. This wall..._

* * *

The old man settled the shackles firmly on her wrists and legs before giving them a tug to see that they were tight. Lucy stirred and raised her head. She was lying on the ground, with dark skies above her. The wind whistled around them, oddly cold despite the heat of the jungle. She craned her head but saw no trees, only mountains far in the distance. "Where am I?" Her voice felt rough, and her mouth dry and slow. She swallowed, trying to clear her head.

The old man jerked as if stung and stared at her for a long moment. "Awake so soon? As expected from a goddess." He moved over to her and patted her cheek fondly. "There have been many before you, but when I saw your face I knew. The blood runs strong in you." She jerked away from his touch.

"What are you talking about." _Blood?_ The man chuckled as if she were a child and moved over to a set of cogs set against a small hut housing stairs that disappeared into darkness. He started turning the wheel, and the cogs rolled with a gently grinding sound. The chains on her wrists and ankles grew taut and with a cry of pain, her body lifted to into the sky.

The world swung by dizzily, and when it righted itself, Lucy was strapped in a large circle of stone, suspended on the very top of the temple of stars. The old man hummed his little song, before heading to the opposite end of the stone square. Lucy took the moment to look down and promptly freaked out. "HOW THE HELL DID I GET DRESSED IN THIS OUTFIT OLD MAN!" The geezer stopped and grinned perversely for a moment before continuing on with his plan.

Lucy nearly fainted from humiliation. _GODDAMN PERVERT!_ She was dressed in a two piece white and gold outfit. The top was almost like a bikini top of white with gold chains running under her breasts, around her neck. Each shoulder had three fine chains attached at the top that fell in layers to the gold armband on each upper arm. She couldn't see the finely crafted chain and metal piece that fell from her neck down her back to her bottom piece, but it felt cold on her back. A large thick belt sat atop her hips almost like a skirt, but too short. Two long swathes of gossamer cloth hung at the front and the back. Luckily she realized she was still wearing her panties. _Small blessings I guess... But this means I can't teleport to the spirit realm without spirit clothes._ It meant she wouldn't be able to pop around at all!

Looking around, the geezer had begun turning a second set of cogs, and a second large stone circle was rising from the floor directly in front of her. The man pulled a lever, and a silky, silvery blue fluid slowly dripped into the circle. She realized it wasn't hollow inside as hers was. She hung from one circle in chains, the other one however held two thick glass pieces.

"What is that? Why are you doing this?" The man came over and smiled at her before turning to the glass pieces. "This is the mirror of the Moon." He gave the glass a shine with one elbow. "Soon it will be full, and you will achieve greatness, my goddess."

Lucy struggled against the chains, even thought she felt them digging into the flesh of her wrists. "I'M NOT A GODDESS! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Tut tut, none of that. You may not even realize it goddess. The truth is that you were imprisoned many centuries ago. I am simply a humble follower of your light. I will set you free so that you may rejoin the god of fire and bring your light to a new world."

"You are... insane." Lucy began struggling again. "I don't even know what the hell you are talking about. What have you done with my friends? Let me go right now."

"Your friends will be the key to setting you free goddess. It is their fault you are unbalanced. I see it in you. You are no longer attuned."

"Haaaaa. Lucy? What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" The familiar voice made Lucy's heart lift. "Loke!" The spirit stood hands in his suit pocket taking in the scene.

"Loke, that man is crazy, he wants to summon some old lady god and..." It was enough for Loke, and he charged toward the old man. His attack, however did nothing, as he went right through his opponent.

"Ho HO! A celestial spirit! Perfect timing, though I don't know how you appeared without these." He held up Lucy's spirit keys. "You must be a powerful celestial mage indeed." He threw a handful of something at Lucy, and though she tried to avoid inhaling it, the particles clung to her clothing and face.

"It won't do for any more to show up unannounced. OBEY ME!" The man's eyes turned a silver lilac and Lucy felt as if a fist gripped her heart. She cried out in pain, shaking her head this way and that but his hold on her was absolute.

"Order the spirit to stand over there if he wishes to spare your life." The old man pointed at one of twelve large circles that formed a bigger circle around them.

"Don't do it Loke, he won't kill me, I'm part of his plan. Aaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed out in pain as the fist inside her clenched hard. A spray of blood erupted from her mouth and she hung limply. "OBEY." The voice began echoing inside her. Without meaning to, she heard her own voice order Loke into the small circle. He did so grudgingly. Lucy screamed inside her head but it was no use. Whatever he had done to her, she had no control over. One by one she summoned her spirits and they stood in the circles around the rooftop. Only Scorpio did not heed her call.

"What? No more zodiac keys?" The man held up a silver key and Lucy heard herself summon Nikora. The white snowman creature appeared before the old geezer and began to dance. For a moment the old man regarded the dog with curiosity, before the two began dancing. "Oh oh oh! I haven't had this much fun in forever." When he was done dancing however, he punted Nikora off the edge of the pyramid, Lucy's cry heard only by herself.

"Well these silver keys are just useless." He threw the key chain off the edge. "I can't believe you don't have Pisces Libra and Aquarius! And I think your Scorpio contract is broken." He said reprimanding her almost unconscious form. Though she felt the shackled digging into her wrists and ankles, she could not move. Her eyes remained unblinking no matter how she struggled. Finally after the longest time, control flooded back into her as the old man turned away.

"I will have to find others for the drain." He waived his hands, and all around them, thin transparent circles formed in front of her spirits. While the space on the other side of the glass was empty, Lucy could just make out the reflection of the eclipse spirits. Each circle now contained the spirit and its mirror counterpart. One by one, 9 circles lit up blue.

"I suppose I will need a little help." The old man said, eyebrows bobbing. The ground began to rumble and shake so hard Lucy feared the stone circle she was chained to would break and fall down the side of the pyramid. Four pillars rose into the sky. Each contained a large statue of a kneeling figure. As the pillars reached the height of the top of the pyramid, the figures came alive. With incredible agility, they jumped the gap from pillar to the roof she was trapped on.

"Welcome guardians of the celestial sky. Soon your goddess will be free once more. But first, I have a task for you." They stood just out of sight from her and Lucy craned her head to get a better look. The old man was gazing out across the valley as dawn broke, tinging the sky with streaks of red.

"Find her friends. I need four pairs to take the place of Scorpio, Aquarius, Pisces and Libra. Then, we will begin."

* * *

 ***Type type type type type type type type type type type** **type*** Sigh. ***Type** **type type type type type** **type*** Swoon. ***Type** **type type type** **type*** Oh! Idea! ***Type** **type type type** **type*** Smile.

 **-Kami**


	19. V2 - Chapter 19 - Soul Mirror

**_Hi All_**

 ** _Meh news today -.- *grumble* Not the end of the world news, but still enough to make one pretty pissed off. Oh well, third world problems. I am thankful that I can lounge in my tub while writing another story about an awesome world and some badass characters. Despite other people who have watched 1 episode and decide they know all about it, and telling me how shit it is. They can go s. a d. thanks._**

 ** _-Kami_**

* * *

Volume 2

Chapter 19 - Soul Mirror

Lucy craned her neck this way and that, trying to see where the old man had gone. Only the sound of a lonely wind and her shackles clinking kept her company. She drooped wearily. Her back was a giant knot of pain from behind hung by her arms like this, and she felt as if her arms were going to tear from her sockets.

"MINA-SAMA! Can you hear me? NATSU! ERZA! MIRAAAA." The wind dragged her voice away into the valley but there was no response. "NATSUUU."

"Now now. Enough of that. It's hard enough to concentrate with you screeching like that." The man was back, and he tugged on one of the chains, sending a shock of pain through her.

"Tell me your name," Lucy said between gritted teeth.

"My name?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my friends."

The old man scratched his chin. "It has been a long while since I have had a name. I believe it may have been Reyson Fang. Yes. I was of the Fang clan of monks who settled this valley after it was formed. Hundreds of years ago. But then..." He stopped and turned to her.

"It doesn't matter. Your friends will soon be defeated by the celestial sky warriors and once the mirror is full, your transformation will begin." He turned to her and threw more dust at her.

"It does matter," Lucy said trying to resist the lull of sleep that the dust induced. "I need to know the name of the person I will defeat." Her eyes met his and he took a step back at the ferocity in them. "I will not let you hurt my friends." For a moment, he believed she could.

Then she slumped down limp, asleep.

* * *

The stone door was solidly stuck. "Allow me." Erza turned to see Jellal standing behind her. A quick glance told her the other groups had already headed into their doors.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to find answers?" Jellal nodded and took her hand, moving her behind him. He pointed his index and middle finger at the door and a whisper of power built up before it imploded, raining dust and bits of stone everywhere. Erza peeked out from behind him to inspect the damage.

"I tried to head to the top of the pyramid, but there's some sort of barrier in place half way up. I an't go the way I went in yesterday because I saw Gajeel and Levy head in that way. Whatever the case may be, I don't want to send you in there alone." Erza narrowed her eyes and was about to argue, but he was right. Better the two of them than her alone. Not that she couldn't handle whatever was in here.

Despite the doors being just above ground level, up several long flat stairs, a narrow staircase led down and then took a right turn. Jellal took the lead, lighting a small ball of glowing blue in his hand. He sent it bobbing ahead of him into darkness, and Erza followed. She wanted to take his hand as they moved through the dank tunnels. Not because she was scared, but because it had been such a long time since she had been with him. If it wasn't the council after him, it was the dark guilds. If it wasn't that, he was continually trying to persuade her to find romantic involvements elsewhere. _Stupid men._ _If only it were that easy._

The steps led down for what felt forever, eventually both walls fell away to reveal a myriad of steps that seemed to float in the air above a darkn nothingness.

"It's like a maze." She said, her voice oddly loud in the cavernous silence. Jellal nodded and took her hand. It was a good thing he did. Floating above nothing with only a thin staircase beneath you was dizzying and very disorienting. The staircases on either side, of different sizes, directions and levels were making her quite ill.

A small glow appeared high above them, and at first it didn't even register. After a while, Erza noticed the shadows. There were now two of them when there should only have been 1 from the glow of their floating orb. "Jellal," she tugged his hand, and he followed her gaze skywards.

"Is it growing brighter," she whispered but Jellal shook his head.

"It's getting closer." He let go of her hand and spoke sharply. "Let's go." He sprinted down the staircase. He had reached the staircase landing and disappeared into a hollow door, when something in the corner of her eye distracted her.

Leaping sideways off the stone staircase, she nimbly landed on another. A second later the stairs she had stood on crashed down, breaking apart several staircases below her. "ERZA!" Above her, she saw Jellal at the archway staring down at her, but Erza was watching something else entirely.

The form that flowed down now, was the form of a young girl. As if a strong wind blew up from her feet, her hair was swept upwards in a stiff peak of white, like the frozen crest of a wave. Her eyes when she opened them were a startling blue, but a sad smile played around her lips. She wore a white vest and collar over her small chest and a short white flared skirt, white knee socks and shoes. The only break in the monotony of her clothing was the long steel staff she carried. The bottom end was tipped with a small ornate counter weight fleur -de-lis, while the tip was a razor-sharp larger version. A diamond shaped blue stone was fastened on either side.

"Who are you? What do you want!" Erza called up to the girl, but the girl didn't reply. Instead shel flew straight for Erza, changing course only when Jellal attacked her from the side. She dodged his attacks as if he were a child. She swung the fleur tipped halberd at him, and razor sharp rippled shredded the air Jellal barely had enough time to block them with his magic before hitting the wall of the cavern and falling onto a small spiral staircase.

Erza gritted her teeth and changed armor. Gleaming black plates and wings erupted as she flew after the girl. Surprise crossed the girl's features before she dodged one attack after the other. Jellal recovered and between the two of them, the girl barely got a stroke in. _THERE._ Erza saw her opening, and as she fell toward her, her armor changed again. Black spikes exploded along her blade's edge, and the heavy blade came crashing down with thunderous force. Dust and stone blew upwards at the force of the attack and the pair leaped backwards onto a more stable set of stairs.

The haze lifted slowly, rolling across the chamber like smoke. Erza's eyes widened. "Masaka [It can't be!]" Jellal strained to see what she did, and shock went through them both. The girl floated still near where she had been hit. The staircase below her had crumbled and fallen away. The wall behind her caved in at the force of the attack. She, however, was unharmed. A crackle of lightning surged around her form like a barrier. Erza breathed hard at the strain of keeping her armor up, and beside her, Jellal gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Let it be known, I am Ai. Surrender or be destroyed in the name of the Celestial Sky Goddess."

* * *

"STOP FLAMEBRAIN!" Gray and Juvia tore along the hallways after Natsu. They must have been running after him for a while already. Up three flights of steps, down two, up five down thee. Each corridor looked like every other one, each passageway took them nowhere.

"I Haaave to save Lucyyyy." His voice faded as he ran around a corner. Gray came to an abrupt stop, and Juvia ran right into him as Natsu flew backwards and hit the wall behind him. The wall, not very thick, buckled and bent, threatening to fall on top of him. "Natsu."

Footsteps sounded from the direction Natsu had come from, and slowly a very tall well muscled man emerged. Like Elfman, he was thickly corded with muscles, but that's where the resemblance ended. His skin was a smooth mocha tone interrupted only by swirls of black tattoos on his lower arms His head was bald and except for a loincloth and sandals, he wore nothing. It seemed as if a giant hammer was held easily in one hand, and when he emerged fully into the corridor, it became apparent that there were two hammer heads on each end of a long staff. The weapon was massive and heavy looking.

He swung the weapon easily at Natsu and only Gray's quick thinking left a floor of shattered ice, when it struck. The man turned to Grey and Juvia and frowned. "I am Barclay. Who are you to defy the will of the goddess?" Natsu bounced to his feet.

"I AM NATSU, FIRE DRAGON SLAYER." He shook his fist at the giant. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUCY?"

"I am Juvia, and this is my beloved Gray. We only want our friend back." Juvia started forward as Gray muttered under his breath, "Tchh... don't introduce me as your beloved." Barclay took her in his gaze and shook his head.

"You stand in the way of the resurrection of the goddess. I cannot let you pass. Prepare yourself. Your end has come."

* * *

"MIRAAAA!" The forelorn cry was ripped from Wendy's throat as the beast woman was sucked down into the eddying vortex of water. "DEUS CORONA!" Wendy channeled the spell at Laxus as he charged to where the a man stood partially submerged in the water. Mira was shot out across the room, tumbling over end as she hit the shore.

The cavernous room, deep within the temple had at first seemed beautiful, with its soaring ceiling, glimmering stalagtites and luminous teal moss. The waves across the water had shimmered gently in the light, but the peace had quickly been broken.

A tall youth, Meri as he'd introduced himself, stood before them chest and legs bare. A tattered blue wrap circled his lean hips, and a number of shells and trinkets hung like a belt around it. His hair was blue like the water he appeared from and his eyes slightly slanted. In on hand he carried a trident, but his other hand moved over the waters, calling them, shaping them to his whims.

Now, Mira lay unconscious on the cavern floor, half into the lapping water. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Wendy ran to her side, keeping Laxus in view as he battled it out with the unconcerned young man. She ran her hands over Mira, trying to find where she was wounded before beginning her healing. She wasn't used to being grouped with Mira and Laxus. Their fighting styles were different than what she was familiar with.

He had taken her by surprise, and a three way retaliation had caused her to Dragon Howl Mira right into a combination lightning water attack. _I'm so stupid._ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to repair the damage. When the danger was over, she turned back to Laxus, only to find the boy behind her, Laxus under one arm.

"I have no quarrel with you girl. I seek only our redemption." A wave of water shot her across the cave and she managed to grab hold of a stalagmite until the water faded. When she opened her eyes, Meri, Laxus and Mira were gone.

* * *

"LEVY GET BEHIND ME." The flames rolled over Gajeel with Levy crouched behind him. "Solid Script ICE EGG." An egg shaped ice block crackled as it froze in a swirl around their attacker, but the man simply closed his eyes. Around him, the ice melted faster than it could form.

"Try something else." Gajeel yelled charging forward, fist at the ready. His image flickered, and the redhead was no longer where he was, Gajeel's fist swinging through nothing. His body overbalanced and tumbled to a stop on the stone floor. A wall of fire suddenly trapped the iron Dragonslayer.

"Even metal must succumb to flame." Gajeel tried to force his way through, but the flames were hotter than any he had come against.

"What is your name?" The man flashed a winning smile at Levy. He was good looking, his wine red hair accented his dark coffee eyes, sculpted chest. He only wore a pair of black pants that flared at the bottom. White flames danced along the hem. He wore no shoes, but hanging from each hip were two chains with small spiked metal balls at the end.

Levy glared at him, until the flames around Gajeel grew hotter and he cried out in pain. "LEVY! MY NAME IS LEVY!" The flames around Gajeel receded and he slumped to the floor, his clothing and skin steaming. "Please don't hurt him. Do what you have to to me, but don't hurt him." The Dragonslayer's head jerked up in fury. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"My name is Hide.[pronounced - Hee-Deh]" He knelt down to where she crouched and touched her wrist. Two small chains formed around each wrist, but they writhed like snakes over her body, around her neck, waist and legs. "If you behave I will not hurt you. I can promise the same for your friend if he comes quietly." He smiled, and Levy thought she saw a hint of something else in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this Hide? And where is Lucy?" She said quietly. Behind Hide, Gajeel was still trying to fight a way through the flames.

"I must." He said simply. "I wish it were different, little beauty. In another life, another dream, we might have been friends." He leaned closer, and tilted her head back, softly kissing her lips before parting. "Lovers even." He gazed deeply in to her eyes and then stood slowly, sadly. "But that will be enough for me to dream of, a stolen kiss." He turned back to where Gajeel was raging in his prison. "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" The Dragonslayer said, dangerously close to the incinerating flames.

"Come Levy-chan," Hide held a hand out to her, and as if to remind her what would happen if she refused, the snakes hissed across her arms leaving a trail of heat. She took his hand and stood. It was warm but calloused. His wrists were healed, but old scars criss crossed them in thin white lines to the tan of his skin.

With a wave of his hand, snakes of fire flowed over Gajeel, binding his hands in front of him. He did try to resist, but a snake of fire wound around Levy's neck, and she winced in pain. "Levy," he said as they followed along behind Hide. "I will get us out of this." She turned her head sideways to look at him, and an angry snarl twisted his face as he watched Hide's back.

A passageway opened up, and a young woman joined Hide. Behind her, bound in ribbons of air, she carried an unconscious Jellal and Erza. "Erza," Levy said trying to rush forward, but a slice of wind from the girl shoved Levy hard on her back. "Ai! No need to be rough." Strong hands helped Levy to her feet, and she glanced at Erza. The redhead was streaked in dirt and sweat, and her breathing ragged. She was about to ask Ai what the girl had done to her friends when she caught part of their conversation as the two walked further ahead.

"...the last time." Hide said with a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Never... time." She shrugged off his arm and her head dropped. "... don't know how much more ... can..." They rounded a corner and the hallway became a balcony overlooking the shore of an underground lake. On the beach, her heart dropped to see Wendy running across the shore, sleeping Charle still in her hands.

"WENDY," She yelled, before her shackles tightened and burned into her skin.

"LEVY!" The girl's voice was faint, and then Levy was tugged back into an archway. This time the hall sloped up, eventually becoming a staircase. They climbed for what seemed like forever when a small square room of staircases opened up. There were six of them, descending in various directions. A small hallway took them to another single staircase which opened up on a roof.

Stepping out into the light of day after being underground, was blinding. "Aaaah yes, here they are. It'll be evening soon, don't want to miss the full moon." Levy's eyes adjusted to see the small old man from the night before. "YOU!" Behind her, Gajeel's voice called out "LUCY!" She swung her gaze to where he was looking.

Lucy was shackled to a large stone ring. Opposite her, a second stone ring shone almost completely blue. A mere sliver at the top remained empty. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY?" She didn't care at the tightening on her wrists and arms, even her neck. She lunged at the old man who let her pass harmlessly through him.

"Enough of that. Place the Iron Dragonslayer over there for Scorpio. Yes, that's a good match. In fact place them both there." A hand pushed her in the direction of a large circle. She could see similar circles around the roof, filled with Lucy's celestial spirits. Levy did a double take. The eclipse spirits were reflected in the small round mirror before them.

The moment she and Gajeel stepped into the circle, her fire shackles vanished. Gajeel immediately lunged, but his fist hit a cylindrical barrier around them. He hammered at it, but not even a crack appeared. "Gajeel." Levy's voice was strange, and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were strangely unfocused.

"Levy? What's the matter?" He took her in his arms, hissing in anger at the streaking burns across her arms and neck. "I'll make them pay for this, I'll..."

"I feel... odd." She slumped in his arms just as he too began to feel the tug of the strange spell. "NO, LEVY! Resist it!" He tilted her head against his chest but she didn't reply, staring into nothing. "RESIST IT! The others will come, they'll..." His eyes focused on something outside the cylinder. Erza and Jellal were now also in a barrier to their left. Each of them slowly stood, with the same blank expression on their face. Two more people stepped onto the balcony. One carried Natsu beneath one arm, and Gray beneath another. Juvia was slung unconscious over his shoulder.

"Yes yes, lets have these two for Aquarius circle, and these other two for Pisces." Juvia and Gray were move into a circle and the last one was taken up by Mira and Laxus. The old man thought for a moment. "Bind the Fire Dragonslayer for now. We may need him if any of the drains expire." Gajeel's eyes widened in shock. _Expire?_ He looked down at Levy, cradled against his chest. Her eyes were open, and her mouth formed a small 'o' but she wasn't aware of himself.

"Hmmm? This one is taking his time." Reyson tapped the barrier as if they were fish on the other side of a glass aquarium, and Gajeel snarled at him. Almost idly, the old man stubbed his foot against a small ring of magic on the ground. The runes lit up sluggishly, and Gajeel felt a weight press upon his mind. _NO! I WILL RESIST!_ He tried to focus on something, anything. The pressure on his mind intensified. Levy in his arms, the smell of her hair, the feel of her against him. He thought about how soft she was, and how the reason he always patted her on the head was because he secretly wanted to run his hands through her hair.

He could feel himself slipping, and pulled her closer against him, his face in the crock of her neck. He could smell how they had burnt her skin, and he vowed never to let them do that again. His eyes closed, and Levy vanished.

* * *

 **Goodnight Neverland!**

 **-Kami**


	20. V2 - Chapter 20 - A Darker Self

**Hi All!**

 **Just to let you know, I've added a whole bunch of stuff to the previous chapter. I felt it needed to be in 19, so if you haven't already, head back there to catch up before reading this chapter.**

 **Update:  
**

 **11th March, 1:28 am - No update tonight. I'm tired and have a headache. Story threats whirling around my head in knots and I need to decided how to weave them. Next update might only be Saturday.**

 **Update 2:**

 **14th March 1:06pm Not sure when I can update. I have some writing time tonight. Will see how it goes.**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 2

Chapter 20 - A Darker Self

Gajeel stared at his empty arms. _What!_ The barrier around him had vanished, as had the top of the pyramid. No clouds rolled away overhead, no stone stood beneath him. A smooth pearl gold floor stretched away before him, and even though he couldn't see any walls the sky and area all around him had the same pearl gold luminescence.

"Levy!" His voice cracked, and he wondered at the sudden panic thumping in his heart. Slowly the room changed. It became darker, a soft rain fell. He looked down and saw roof tile beneath his feet. _Where am I?_ A cloud rolled away from the moon revealing Magnolia at night. A breeze drifting past him brought the laughter of old friends.

A sudden sensation caught in Gajeel's chest and he struggled to remember what it was. He moved swiftly and silently from roof to roof, the sound of laughter drawing him. People meandered this way and that down the street, but he bided his time. Suddenly the feeling made sense. He was enjoying a hunt. When last had he felt the fierce challenge of competition.

The streets grew empty, and the sound came from just up ahead. Three people were walking around past an empty park. A giant tree at its center threw a shadow across the way. In the dark, he struck. Three people turned to face him as he bore down onto them.

Gajeel jerked back as if stung. His body twisted in the air as he recognized Levy's surprised face. He fel short onto the street but some shadow of himself kept moving. He saw himself knock them all out. The shadow leaped, kicking Levy hard across the street. Her small form tumbled to a stop but sprang up in defense of her friends.

"NOOOO!" Gajeel roared and sprang in the way of his shadow self, trying to stop Levy from getting struck. He remembered this, all of it! The shadow passed through him, and Levy hit the wall of a building, the audible crack as her head struck was sickening. "LEVY! NO!" He rushed over to cradle her in his hands but she slipped through him, as if he wasn't there.

Chills ran down his spine as he heard a laugh. HIS LAUGH. The shadow took up three forms and dragged them to the tree, chuckling as he did. "Thisss iss what you waanttt." Gajeel head snapped up as he saw his shadow self throw a glance at him over his shoulder. "Thisss is what you dream about." Red eyes gleamed in his shadowy visage.

The creature was more shadow than form, but still he saw his own face, with metal piercings. He saw his spiked hair and muscled arms. It hissed and pulled Levy up by her head in a sinister chuckle. Its finger lengthened into a claw that he slowly raked across Levy's neck leaving behind a scarlet necklace on her skin.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

The figure grinned at him. "BUT YOU WERE THINKING OF DOING IT?" Gajeel's head snapped up. "No..."

"You don't sound certain at all. This doesn't give you pleasure?" He racked his hand across her neck again, harder this time. A wash of blood flowed down her chest, staining her top.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He dove at the creature, but the apparition vanished. He looked around him but the bodies had disappeared. Slowly he raised his head to the tree. All three were hung there where he remembered them. But this time, they stared sightlessly into the gardens. A slow drip of red fell from Levy's skirt onto the grass.

"LEEEEEEEEEEVYYYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO." He ran toward her, but the closer he got, the further the tree was from him.

* * *

"GAJEEL." Levy pounded on the thick glass between them. She sank to her knees watching Gajeel try over and over to get to her. "I'M HERE GAJEEL... I'm here..." She hammered on the pane until her voice was hoarse. Suddenly it disappeared. The room around her became dark and cold.

Something was chasing her. She didn't know why but began placing one foot in front of the other faster and faster. Around her, walls changed to streets. Mist rolled over her as she plunged headlong into it, desperate to get away from what was chasing her. Her visibility became almost nil and she stumbled over cobblestones running down streets and alleys. Her breath became ragged, burning in her throat.

Something sharp sliced across her back and she screamed, falling onto the hard stone, her knees scrapping painfully. Without turning to see what it was, she got up, and suddenly found herself in bed. Her top was drenched in sweat and she clutched her heart as pain wracked her. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the nightmare that followed her every night.

"Gajeel." She whispered. A woman opened the door, a shadowy whisp of a memory.

"Okasan?" Levy said, disbelieving. The woman moved over to her and wrapped her arms around Levy. "Are you having that nightmare again?" Levy sniffed and nodded. "He's changed, I know he has, but every night I see this creature chasing me. I can't escape it. I can't help my friends. I know he tried to make ammends. He saved me from Laxus and numerous times since. Why am I still having this nightmare?"

The shadowy figure of her mother nodded understandingly. "Because you have not slain the beast Levy. Do you remember in all your books, the hero has to defeat the demon. To be free, you must kill Gajeel." Levy jumped out of bed opposite where her mother sat. "What are you talking about, I won't kill Gajeel. I can't... I..."

The wraith rose and clasped her hands in front of her. "Levy, honestly. Look at yourself. You have to be rescued more often than not. Your friends don't depend on you, you depend on THEM. One day you will find yourself in a situation that you can't get out of, and NO ONE will be there to help you." She whispered across the floor to where Levy stood in her night clothes.

"You must become stronger Levy. You must defeat the beast that haunts you. FIGHT ME." Her mother evolved into a larger version of the Gajeel nightmare beast that had followed her through her dreams. Levy took her pen out and stood at the ready as the house she grew up in faded. In its place was a wide open space. The creature charged.

* * *

"Levy!" Get away from her!" Gajeel hammered his iron fist into the glass but it did not budge. His heart hammered in his chest, as he watched the girl wake from her nightmare and speak to the demon, cloaked as her mother.

"Gajeel," a voice whispered behind him and Gajeel spun around. "Levy will die over and over again. There is no way out of thissss nightmare. " It splayed its arms wide, and bared its large steel pointed teeth. "No way but one."

Gajeel gritted his teeth, a vein forming on his forehead. "I will not let you take her from me." He charged forward, swinging his elongated metal arms while the creature laughed and nimbly moved out of reach. Something went whizzing over his head, and Gajeel turned to see a swarm of bees surround him. He hardened his skin and the bees harmlessly bounced off his skin.

The creature charged, it's attach ready, but Gajeel dove aside as spell after spell rained down on him. Metal rained from the sky, oil slicked the ground beneath him. While the creature seemed to grow weary, Gajeel didn't let up. A net wrapped him up, but in seconds it lay in shreds.

The creature wound up and charged him, at the same time Gajeel made his arm into a thick spear and charged back at it. He was a second from impaling the creature in the chest when at the last minute he wretched his arm to the side. He grabbed the creature's arm before it could damage him, and the two tumbled on the ground, before leaping up.

Before it could attack again, Gajeel wrapped iron arms around it and brought it close to his chest. Sniffing to confirm his suspicion, he sighed in relief. "Levy, its me." The creature struggled, but he kept repeating it over and over again. "Levy, its' me. I'm here. This is all an illusion. Wake up." After a moment, the form in his arms stopped moving, and slowly began to change.

"Gajeel?" She whispered, tears flowing down her face. "Is it really you?" He ran one hand through her hair and crushed her to his chest as she cried as if her heart was broken. "I thought I had lost you." She sobbed into his shirt while he stroked her back gently. "I know. Me too babe." He held her tightly. "I saw..." She shifted in his arms to look up at him. "I did too. I'm so sorry Gajeel. I didn't know that you felt..."

"I didn't know you have nightmares." He said softly, kissing the top of her head. "It's my fault. I did this to you."

"No, stop. It happened, yes." She drew him down to look her in the eye. "But it happened to both of us. We're moving past it, but to do that we have to do it together." Gajeel drew in a breath at the determined look in her eye, and brought his lips down on hers in a rush of emotion. After a moment, he broke the kiss, shaken. Levy too breathed hard, a blush on her cheeks. "Let's find a way out of here."

* * *

 **BAM! 3:21 am. I should go to bed. ^.^v night night Fairies. Leave me a review if you enjoyed it!**

 **-Kami**


	21. V2 - Chapter 21 - A Secret Fear

**Hi All!**

 **It's been a while, so I'm hoping to make it up as I have time. Thank you to all the followers and reviewers who commented :) Your encouragement is super awesome. Thank you for sticking with me for this long. To the new followers and favs: Welcome! :D So glad to have you reading my story. *luff**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 2

Chapter 21 - A Secret Fear

Erza jerked awake. The sensation of cold stone beneath her took her by surprise. It had felt so warm before. She wracked her brains trying to remember what had happened. Before it could all fall into place, the sky began to lighten, and Erza got to her feet stiffly, her wrists painfully shackled. A small window allowed her a brief glance out into nothing.

 _Where am I_? Her head was hazy as she struggled to remember. This place was familar. The low stone ceilings, cold stone floors. The tiny cell windows meant only to ventilate the stink from within her prison cells. She tugged at her shackles, testing their strength. Thought tight, the iron links were old, and Erza gritted her teeth as she braced herself against the wall with one leg and pushed off with all her strength.

A vein bulged in her forehead and a trickled of blood rolled down each wrist. Behind her, the stone anchor groaned in protest. Slowly, she felt it lift until suddenly both chains broke. The chain on her left wrist broke near the shackle cuff, while the one on her right wrist had broken the link closest to the wall. This allowed her a long chain to swing with as a weapon in her right hand. She would need it with her magic draining away into the cuffs.

"Miss, you have to be careful, he'll find you and punish you." A small familiar voice came from the cell closest to hers. Erza peered into the gloom and froze. "Millianna?" The small face frowned as it took her in. "Do I know you?" Erza gripped the bars between them, wincing as her chains clanged loudly against them. "Millianna its me. Erza. Why are you... young?" A pounding started in her head, and Erza doubled over onto her knees. She grasped her head until the pain passed, breathing deeply.

When she looked back, the young Millianna was gone, as was the hope of getting some answers. She turned instead to the rusted door of her cell and even though she was weak and woozy, she managed to break out quickly. A small hallway led up a crooked flight of stone steps. Each step felt like a thunderstrike in her brain. _Why is this so familiar?_

The stairway opened up into a large chamber, flanked on one side by a massive door, and the other a large staircase. She snuck toward the door as best her chains would allow, and had just reached it when a voice sent shivers down her spine. "Don't let the girl escape. Capture her and then take her to be punished,"  
Erza swiveled as spikes of memory dug into her brain.

"No," she whimpered confused. "I escaped from here." The tower, the dark cells, her friends. It was all coming back to her. The ugly man in robes reached for her while laughing sadistically. "No one escapes from here." A sudden anger filled her and she swung her chain. "I escaped." The chain hit the man squarely on the temple and he dropped to the ground unconscious. A fear seemed to roll over his companion as he took in her battle stance. "Eeeeee." He squealed as he fled up the massive staircase.

"You did not essssscape." A voice had her turning this way and that, but she could not find its source. "You fled with the blood of your friends on your hands." The massive door behind her burst open, and throngs of people rushed out. She charged ahead of them, partly trapped in her old memory, partly trying to solve her puzzle.

"Sssstop. You cannot defy us." A figure wreathed in shadows burst from the screaming masses, fire streaking toward her. A figure suddenly appeared. An old man stood before her, but she could only see the old whip scars on his back. His white hair was shoulder length, and an aura of magic flowed from him, ending the barrage against her. When it was over the figure slumped to the ground, dead.

"NO." Rage built inside her, she gathered her magic to her, remembering how this had happened. When she let it burst forth from her, however, nothing happened. Confused, she looked around. Some children were staring at her. Some guards leveled their pikes at her, but none were defeated. _The shackles. It must be the shackles._ As if they could read her mind, the manacles on her wrists sprang open and fell to the floor.

She tried again, but again her magic was gone. _No no no, what's happening?_ She took up the chain, and swung it overhead at an attacking guard. Another approached from behind. A pike stabbed her side, wielded by the shadowy figure with sharp teeth, grinning at her. She wretched it free and swung it like a halberd at the attacking forms.

"You ssssaved no one." The voice hissed from close by. She was surround now, five men deep. Still, she lunged and kept them back. This one received a cracking blow from the chain she wielded in her right hand. That one danced just out of the way of her pike. A shadow appeared and the guards drew back in fear. Even though it was not armed, its spiky teeth were frightening enough. A fist hammered into her gut, followed by an uppercut and a kick that sent her flying.

She tumbled across the stone courtyard before hitting a low, broken wall. She lay still for a moment as every bone in her body screamed in agony. A throbbing in her shoulder told her that she might have popped it almost out of its socket for a second. Inhumanly fast the shadow streaked toward her, hitting her again and again. She blocked with her pike and her chains as best she could. _Why don't I have my magic?_

A split second hesitation cost her as the force drove its power into her. Her head snapped backwards and a spray of blood erupted from her mouth. She recovered quickly. spinning on one foot, hitting the creature in the back with her other. Though taken by surprise, the creature also recovered quickly. They traded blow after blow, Erza blocking a strike to the face and following up with an elbow into his nose.

He traded her a bone shattering kick to her thigh, and Erza felt her leg go numb. She knelt for a moment, watching him for movement and trying to recover from the shock. After a moment she stood up again, but suddenly he was behind her. She turned, but too slow. She flew across the courtyard and bounced as she landed. She lay still, trying to blink away the stars in front of her eyes.

Rough hands dragged her up. Before she knew it, she was chained in a small room. The shadow stood before her, unmoving. Erza struggled to breathe, to think. _This isn't right. Something is wrong. These are two separate memories._ The man before he hit her hard, pain racing through her body as she cried out. A second blow to the stomach brought her to her senses. A woman had done the same to her. Chained her for a long time. Each time, the pain became harder to bear.

A slap across the face made her vision blur and she shook her head to clear it. Something wasn't right here something... She cried out again and again as pain blended into blows rained down upon her. "You can't defeat me." She said with a smirk. The creature before her stopped at the sound of her voice. "I have family." It stepped in to punch her face. She spat out blood. "I have friends." It punched her again. When she was about to speak, it raised its fist once more. "I have Jellal..." The fist froze inches from her face, but Erza was already unconscious.

* * *

"Erza?" Jellal shook his head. The creature he had defeated... It sounded like Erza. Trusting his gut instinct, he cut the shackles loose and the creature fell to the floor. Jellal stepped forward and reached for it.

The shadows began lifting away, revealing a bruised and bleeding form collapsed on the stone. Her eyes were closed, and her face beginning to swell. He lifted her against him and ran his hands over her, finding one injury after the other. "No Erza. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He crushed her against him, trembling with anger and fear.

How could he have done this to her. Why could he not see before. Fury gathered in his very bone as his power began swirling around them. He would make them pay. He would make whoever was responsible burn for this.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked it :)**

 **-Kami**


	22. V2 - Chapter 22 - The Frozen Wastes

**Hi hi! I'm still here :)**

 **Here ya go, Gruvia fans. How are you enjoying the story so far? Sorry that posts are few and far between. C'est la vie!**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 2

Chapter 22 - The Frozen Wastes

Gray whirled around as the beast lumbered past him, uncaring. He sank down to his knees, beside the body of his father. Tears flowed down his cheeks as blood pooled beneath his knees. Thick hot sobs threatened to overwhelm him but he held them back. Something about this was familiar, but he could not remember.

After a time he wiped his face, a dark scowl taking over his features. He gritted his teeth and started stumbling after the beast. His feet found a rhythm and even as his muscles burned, he burst| into a run. The ground thundered under his feet as he ran faster and faster, leaping into the air. He roared, his fist slamming into the beast with a solid spike of ice, piercing it's tough hide.

With an angry keen, the mighty beast fell. Before it hit the ground however it changed, and suddenly it wasn't a beast but his mentor, Ur. Gray's eyes widened in horror. "Why would you do thissss to me?" The woman said, tears rolling down her face into her hair. "I loved youuu." She arched in pain, and suddenly they were falling. Gray twisted in the air and landed in a kneel when he hit the ground.

The shadow flowed into another form. His father. "No, you died!" A sharp pain hammered into Gray's skull like icicles. "What is going on?" Nothing made sense, everything seemed hazy. There was someone he had to protect, someone he was fighting for. Ur was dead, his father was dead. Everyone... NO! Not everyone. There was someone...

"You are the cause of thissss." His father turned suddenly to face him. "You destroyed what happiness I had with your motherrr. You killed Ur, you killed ME!" The man lunged at Gray with a hiss and his fists flew faster and faster, Gray barely able to dodge them. "No! I didn't kill them, I..."

"You are the reason the beast came for us. You are the reason we died. " One shadow became three, and Gray found himself dodging shadows of his mother, father, Ur and then Ultear. "My daughter! I was not there to save her. You are responsible." Their accusing eyes were pinpricks of pain

Gray grimly stared them down. "I'm not responsible for this. I was a child!" The shadows laughed, one by one warping around him in an endless circle of taunts. "You cannot run from what you have done. You are a bringer of death."

"That's not true. I help people. Everyday, I risk my life!"

"Everyone around you dies. You know thisss. You feel it insssside you."

"Who will be nexsssst?" A shadow formed the soft shape of a girl. Blue curls bounced over her shoulders, and even though she was pale as snow, a smile curved over her lips as if she was talking to someone dear. Gray took a step forward but a barrier of glass blocked his way. "You will be the death of her too. One day not too long from now."

"Juvia." Gray pounded the glass, trying to freeze and shatter it. The glass remained still and clear. On the other side, the girl's smile slipped from her face as a man walked away from her. Another one. They didn't much like the rain. Though she tried to hide her pain behind a sullen mask, it was there for those who knew her. Suddenly Gray appeared before her, and her face lit up. "Gray-sama! Did you come to find Juvia? Oooh Gray-sama!" She bushed, but the shadow Gray shook his head.

"It is over Juvia. I am leaving, and I never want to see you again." Juvia's face fell into shock and Gray could see the moment her heart broke. He pounded harder on the glass, but to no avail. Shadow Gray walked from her, yet another in a long line of people leaving her behind. "Gray-sama. WAIT!" She hurried after him, pain replacing shock as tears cascaded down her face. "What did I do? Why are you..." She began panting as she ran, Gray always just out of reach. "Stop. Tell me what I've done wrong!"

Suddenly he was on the other side of a wall of glass. Juvia pounded on it but the glass wall stretched endlessly away. She leaned hear forehead against the cool surface, watching Gray kneel beside the dead bodies of four of his family and mentors. Juvia struck the glass hard, barely noticing as her fists split at the impact, blooding her knuckles. She sank down, staring at the scene unfolding beyond her reach.

Juvia whirled to her feet, her water flowing out of her like whips, striking the beast as it appeared behind her. "Why do you fight the inevitable? Thisss is what you want? To disssssolve like water into the earth. To be free of this pain; of this hunger. He pushes everyone away. He cannot have you. He will not let himself be free of his demonsssss. Submit Juvia. SubMIT!" It lunged at her, striking swiftly with hard cold spikes.

Each strike went through her harmlessly, but something dragged on her mind. It was difficult to think. She shot a beam of water at the creature only to watch it fly back and spin just before hitting the floor. It slid back several feet and burst into a run at her. Something tugged on a memory. It was important. She had to remember...

The creature jumped into the sky, its arm bringing a spike of ice toward her. She gasped and her form solidified. She held her arms out to the creature and at the same time tried to shift aside from his attack. Her arms enveloped him and the creature froze mid attack, confused. They fell to the ground heavily and the clouds lifted from Juvia's hazy mind. "Juvia... will always recognize Gray-sama." The smoke cleared and Gray found himself on top of Juvia where before only a shadow beast had been.

"Juvia?" She smiled at his stunned face, and a trickle of blood rolled from the corner of her mouth. Slowly Gray looked down to where his spike of ice was pushed through her middle.

"Juvia didn't quite get the angle right." Gray gasped and released the magic. The spike disappeared and a gush of blood welled from the wound. He pressed his hands to the wound, panic rising. "No, Juvia. Stay with me." He shook his head to release the last vestiges of magic. Her face was so white now that her eyes and hair seemed to pop in contrast. "Juvia will never leave Gray-sama." She whispered the words, but the light was beginning to fade from her eyes. "JUVIA, stay with me. JUVIAAAAAAAAAA." The lonely cry echoed through the empty space as Gray faced his greatest fear.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Mirajane and Laxus! But whats happening with Lucy and where is Natsu?**

 **-Kami**


	23. V2 - Chapter 23 - The Resolute and Lost

**Hi All!**

 **I'm still here! Lol. A little something something to tide you over. Been super busy at work.**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 2

Chapter 23 - The Resolute and the Lost

Mira glanced around. The world shone in pale and blue. No sky above, just smooth blue glass below her. She closed her eyes and let her demon senses flow outward. Sensing nothing unusual, she opened her eyes. Slowly the scene around her changed.

A dirt road stretched away beneath her feet and dark clouds rolled overhead. A strong wind began to blow. Something about this scene struck her as familiar. Mountains rise to her right, stretching off into the distance. Tall white capped peaks and a cloudburst miles away were her only clues.

"Mira-chan, I'm cold." Mira swiveled to find a much younger Lisanna and Elfman behind her. Her eyes widened. Elfman was on his knees, panting from an unknown exertion. Lisanna looked as tired, dirty and scuffed. Each wore a thin travel cloak over their regular clothes. She remembered this. The long trek through the mountains, the constant pangs of hunger and despair.

"What is this?" She glared at the two.

"This is the past." A voice whispered in her ear but when she turned no one was there. "You have a choice to make Mira. If you wish to see the future, then you must leave behind the past. Leave behind the baggage that holds you back."

A glowing light to her right showed a wall of glass through which she could see Laxus. He stood as always, arms crossed, purple coat draped about his shoulder with his face downcast and eyes seemingly closed. Without touching the glass Mira knew she would not be able to reach him.

"What is it you want?"

* * *

Laxus stood, directing his senses all around him, trying to catch a hint of what was going on. An endless expanse of green rolled away from him. After a time it became a town. Magnolia. He tapped his foot experimentally on the floor, surprised to see that it felt like cobbled stone and not glass. A hand reached out and touched the brick wall of a house. He folded his hands again and waited.

A slow hiss drew his attention to the right, where the beginnings of an argument could be heard. He headed in that direction, surprised to come upon the guild building. This wasn't how the area was constructed. His eyes widened. _Yes. This is how it was back then_. He turned the corner and came upon a boy, crying and tugging on a man's arm.

"Don't leave!" The boy wailed, but the man ripped his arm free. "I have no use for a guild of weaklings and a son who cannot even control his power."

"I don't know what game this is old man, but you better be gone by the time I open my eyes." The boy and man turned to him, and the boy, yellow hair and headphones vanished in a whisp of smoke.

"Or what, boy?" The voice was hauntingly familiar. The man sneered at him. "You've grown up, but you are still the weak child I left behind."

Laxus didn't move, and the shadow figure of his father moved around him, taunting. "Did you think you could defeat me? Did you think I would come back to you if you were stronger? You are nothing. You are no one to me." Still Laxus remained silent.

"You have a chance boy, why are you wasting it."

Laxus smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "No thanks."

* * *

"You wish me to defeat my siblings?" Mira asked the creature dancing around her like a whisp of smoke.

"Yesss. Defeat them or you will be trapped here forever. Defeat them and you can go free. Defeat them and you can save your friends." Mira placed a hand on her pounding forehead for a moment before looking up. "I'm not interested."

"You don't want to save your friends?" The creature asked, confusion marring it's hissing whisper.

"I do, but I will not defeat what does not exist. And if it did exist, I would never attack my siblings." She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight onto one foot. "I would rather be trapped in this prison for eternity than harm my family. I have made my choice."

"Then defeat me instead." The shadow became that of a tall man, arms crossed, watching her with dark eyes.

Mira didn't move. The shadow across from her watched her just as stoically. There was something about him, something about the way he stood. Mira's head suddenly exploded with pain and she cried out and sank to her knees until the pain faded. When she opened her eyes, the shadow stood over her, hand extended. "Mira?" The rough voice dispelled her illusion and she slipped her small hand into his, standing up slowly. The feel of rough calluses was unmistakable and tears sprang to the corner of her eyes. "Laxus."

* * *

Natsu groaned and shook unconsciousness from him. Slow strings of fire kept him upright and he watched them move lazily across his body. _Was that his power? No._ He looked up slowly and shock jolted through him. A circle of trapped friends and Lucy's spirits. Each unconscious or unresponsive. In the center a ring of stone lit up blue while a second ring held a suspended Lucy.

"Finally it is done." Natsu turned to see a small man talking with four others. "What have you done with Lucy!" He roared and the group turned to look at him. "Oh you are just in time. The short man pulled a lever, and with a loud grinding of ancient gears, Lucy's ring rolled toward the blue one. She woke just before the two collided and struggled, screaming her fear and pain.

"LUCY!" Then she was gone. The two rings fit snugly inside one another and were now one large blue portal. The blond haired girl was gone, her scream cut off, and the chains she had been dangling from swinging limply from the inner ring. Blue ripples swam across the surface but became calm very quickly.

"What have you done to her?" He looked down at the flames twisting around him and wasting no time chomped down on the nearest one.

"What is he doing?" A girl said, but Natsu ignored her. He sucked in the remaining fire and before they could react, sped toward the ring.

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM..." It was too late, the dragon slayer leaped high, his form moving smoothly into the blue ring. "HANG ON LUCY."

Then the ripples smoothed out, and the Dragonslayer too, was gone.

* * *

Lucy let wave after wave of pain wash over her, when it finally receded, she opened her eyes. Her shoulders screamed in agony from being suspended for so long, but she hugged both arms to her stomach and tried not to move. The sky above her was an inky blackness, but the stars that she saw were so bright and beautiful that she felt she could reach out and touch them. She winced and sat up. While the sky above was real, the ground beneath her was a dull gold glass, thick and hard.

She stood, wondering where she was. The last thing she remembered was moving into the blue ring. Was it a portal of some kind? "HELLO." Her voice didn't echo, didn't resonate in any way, it just faded off. She was trapped here.

A slow tapping sound reached her ears and she tried to find the source. In the distance a figure came into sight, and as she came closer unusually fast, Lucy's eyes boggled. "What's the matter. Never looked in a mirror?" The Lucy before her looked almost exactly like her. She stared taking in every bit. The only difference was the other Lucy wore a skirt of black, high black boots and a black tank top. Her skin was smooth, whereas hers had bleeding and raw shackle marks on her skin and ankles.

"I am not you, if that is what you are thinking." Dark Lucy smirked at her.

"Who are you?" Lucy said, her mouth dry. "What do you want?"

"I am this place. I am the resonance of a thousand sacrificed girls before you. Each weak, each a disappointment."

"What is your name?" Lucy asked. _Maybe she could be reasoned with, help find a way out of here._ Dark Lucy shook her head with a cruel but sad smile.

"My name...thats funny. I suppose I am Soleis and Malignum, the light and dark. I am Saeclum, time. I am the mountains, the temple. I am the last remaining thought of a thousand dead girls. I am the sky and the water that falls from it. I am everything that is and was. I don't have ONE name." She looked down at Lucy thoughtful. "But if it matters to you, then I will choose a name. I will be Sareva."

"What is your purpose here? And why am I here? How do I get out of here?"

"My purpose? My purpose is to keep you here. To bind you to this place as a focus. There is no way out Lucy Heartfilia. You have reached your end." She moved her hand and a wall of glass appeared. In it, she could see her companions, trapped in their runed prisons, unconscious and unresponsive. They slowly tilted upwards and Lucy started, reaching out.

"Whats happening, why are they moving like that?"

"The lense is being redirected toward the sky. The joining will soon begin." One Sareva became a hundred around her and Lucy spun around preparing for an attack that didn't come.

"Did you know, that the first celestial wizards were born from the parts of the Sky Goddess body?" The masses of clones all spoke in one voice. The sound was almost painful to her and Lucy winced as the sound made her teeth ache. Her bones felt like they would shatter in her body, but she stood firm.

"I though Zaref created the spirit realm." A hundred Sareva's shook their heads.

"Zaref created a common door to what already existed. The spirit realm is not a place or people. The spirit realm is a substance, a matter to be molded and shaped by thought and magic. You used it once before, to create a prison for a powerful artifact. Zaref used it to create the spirit king to defeat him. He created a way for people to access a thousand flights of fancy. A thousand beings conjured up by imagination are kept there."

"No, that's not true. It can't be. My spirits, Loke, Nicora... Aquarius. There are rules and laws of magic that..." Again they shook their heads.

"They do not exist except through you. And laws and rules are made by men, not gods."

"I WON"T BELIEVE IT!" Lucy yelled, and a mirthless laugh whispered around the room.

"It doesn't matter what you believe." The forms drew closer, reaching out for her, and Lucy tried to bat the arms away. Her attacks were useless as the form moved through her, into her, flowing like vapor toward her. "It hurts less if you don't resist Lucy Heartfilia. In a way it is mercy. Your spirits and friends will be absorbed into you and become one. You will never be apart from them again."

"NO!" Lucy screamed as wave after wave moved into her in what seemed an endless onslaught. Distantly she thought she could hear something. Something to keep her grounded in this place. Her thoughts became hazy. Why was she here?

"Let her go!" Someone was moving through the masses of forms toward her. But he seemed so far away. Lucy felt herself drifting into white, drifting into nothing. A thousand voices called to her. She could just barely make out what they were saying. "Be strong". "Resist". "Fight". But there was no reason to fight? Resist what? The haze of her mind became an empty gold room, stretching away for miles, with nothing and no one to be seen.

"Lucy!" The voice was so distant.

But Lucy was gone.

* * *

 **Would love some feedback on what you think so far. Until next time!**

 **-Kami**


	24. V2 - Chapter 24 - A Heart's Cry

**Oh hai! This be a two part finale for Volume 2**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 2

Chapter 24 - A Heart's Cry

"What have you done to her." Natsu's feral growl turned Sareva to look at him. Lucy floated behind her, her face and body contorted in pain and unseeing.

Sareva took in the man before her. "You are the one she fights for. You are the reason she resists."

"LET HER GO."

Sareva shook her head. "I cannot. I have been given a purpose and that purpose will be fulfilled as soon as Lucy relenquishes her soul."

"She will never be yours. LUCY!" He ran through Sareva and gently took a hold of Lucy's form, shaking her gently. "DON'T GIVE UP LUCY. NEVER GIVE UP."

Sareva's form reformed with a small scowl. "You do not belong here NATSU. This is the lense of the world. Lucy will be a goddess reborn. Why do you wish her to be less than everything?"

"Lucy belongs with her friends." He held her

"With her friends? With you?" Dark Lucy laughed. "You left her. Do you have any idea how that made her feel? Devastated, alone. Dead." She took two steps closer to Natsu and looked him in the eye. "Release her. Release whatever hold you have on her, and she will be free. She will become one with the universe, with everything under the night sky. You have nothing to offer her."

"Wanna bet?" Natsu snarled the words, but a light bloomed in Dark Lucy's eyes. "You wish to wager?"

Natsu started. That hadn't been what he had meant, but the eagerness in the other Lucy's face made him think again. "Yes, a wager. If I can defeat you, then you let Lucy go. If you win, you can have both of us."

Lucy twisted her neck strangely as a dark smile curved her mouth, her eyes unnaturally wide open. "You ask me to forgo what I was set here thousands of years ago to do. You ask me and yet..." She shuddered in pleasure. "A wager. It has been so long." She walked a few paces off in thought before spinning to face him. She flung her arms wide and laughed gleefully. "Very well Natsu. I will take your wager. If you can defeat me then you may have your Lucy." She spat on her hand and held it out to him.

After a moment, Natsu released Lucy, who again floated strangely, and imitated the action. They clasped hands, Natsu staring down the pure insanity in Dark Lucy with an equally determined expression. Lucy started laughing, small at first then rising in sound, volume and malice. Her form slowly began to disappear. Natsu spun around quickly. "Where are you?"

"Natsu? What's going unnggh!" Natsu twirled around to where Lucy stood, her arms oddly flung wide. The ephemeral form of Dark Lucy clung to her from behind, staring at Natsu. One hand ended in claws around her neck, dug in deep enough to draw blood that trickled down into the white fabric of the ceremonial outfit, staining it red. The other arm wrapped around one breast and dug its claws in just above her heart.

"There's one thing I forgot to mention Natsu. The me you will be fighting, the me you will be defeating. It is the me of a thousand Lucys over a thousand years. You see. I cannot be separated from them or her any more than I can leave this place. I will have my way in the end because it is the only way. Defeat me and you defeat her." The ghostly visage flowed over Lucy's shoulder and into her heart, releasing the girl for a split second.

"Lucy..." Natsu said softly questioning as he took two steps toward her. Lucy's head snapped up and pinned him with her gaze. A slow cruel smile curved across her face and she beckoned him with one hand. "Let's begin, slayer."

Natsu rushed her half heartedly but Lucy easily evaded him. With a twist of her body, her leg snapped out and slammed into Natsu's middle. The fire mage flew across the glass floor before flipping neatly to land on his feet. Lucy's face twisted into a snarl. "Don't patronize me. I don't have time for your weakness. Even now, the mirror shines a light into the heavens." She waved her arm and around them mirrors appeared. Each showed a celestial pair as their power was slowly drawn from them.

"I will save us some time. GATE OF THE EIGHTH PLANET: OPEN. GATE OF THE NINTH PLANET: OPEN." A pylon of whirling power erupted around Lucy. Natsu flew back under the tremendous assault, holding one arm up to shield his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL KILL HER."

Lucy laughed. The whirling vortex had ripped the ribbons from her hair, and her flowing lockes rose straight up, as if on a current of water. "You still don't understand. Lucy will be a goddess. I, Sareva will be a goddess. There is nothing the goddess cannot do. It matterns not one gate or ten gates. Hell, she invited me into her soul with the seventh gate."

"Lucy will never let you be a part of her." Flames exploded around his form, and even though they flowed away from her, she flinched. "Then let us end this slayer. Let me win this wager." Darkness engulfed Lucy's form as she sped toward him while Natsu's erupted in flames, a dragon in the outline. A thunderous whine of power screamed through the void as two forms hurtled toward each other at breakneck speed.

* * *

 **To Be continued...**


	25. V2 - Chapter 25 - Beyond the Chasm

**Part 2**

* * *

Volume 2

Chapter 25 - Beyond the Chasm

A clash of light and energy exploded and then threw both forms back from each other. One light and firey, and one dark as the night sky. Natsu attacked again, this time bringing his hands in front of his face and puffing his cheeks up. A funnel of compacted fire burst from his lips and sped toward the blond girl. After a moment, the mage gathered his power and let the smoke clear.

A single stone orb cracked and burst open. The inside showed a girl, her wavy blond hair free about her shoulders. While unharmed, she dripped with sweat and a murderous sneer split her features. Then she jumped and raced toward him, her hand solidifying in stone as she rake the talons across his chest. He jumped back, a gash splitting his chest.

Following up before he could react, Sareva in Lucy's body, pooled her power into both arms and came wildly at him. Natsu ducked and dodged, but blow after blow flung him across the barren room with its glass floor. And yet he flipped up and kept coming at her. Finally Sareva leaped and kneed Natsu as hard as she could in the face. An arc of blood sprayed from his mouth as his head snapped back and his limp form sailed up before landing a short distance away.

"This has been fun, but I think we are reaching the end of our wager." Sareva's heels clicked on the glass as she moved toward the prone form. Just before she got there, he stirred and sat up, wiping his mouth of blood. "Oh? Going to give it another go?"

Natsu stood slowly and tossed the end of his scarf over his shoulder. "I don't know why it took me this long to realize." His stony gaze reached hers. "You can't use even half your powers in here. You can't use your spirits because they are locked out there." He indicated the mirrors scattered around them. "And what is a celestial mage without her keys."

He flew at her so suddenly her eyes widened, and she barely dodged his punches, but he kept coming. "It made me wonder. Even if you are Lucy." He lashed out with a kick. "Even if you learned so many new techniques." He followed up with a spinning kick. "Even if you open ten gates. You will never have the heart Lucy has, you will never know how to fight with conviction." His punch grazed past her face. "You will never know what it means to fight to protect your friends." Sareva misstepped a second late. "Or the ones you love."

Sareva's eyes dilated and froze for exactly one second. The exact second Natsu needed to slam his fist into her face and send her spiralling form crash and roll away from him. Natsu clenched his fist breathed hard. A feral anger crossed his features, and Sareva would never know how much it hurt for him to do that to Lucy's body.

Sareva's chuckle caught his attention and his eyes narrowed as she stood slowly. "The girl fights still." She waggled one finger in the air as if in reprimand. "Naughty Lu-chan." Sareva looked up at Natsu. "This must be driving her mad." She clucked her tongue chidingly. "It won't do to have a mad goddess. Zaref will seem such a pale comparison."

A vortex of dark magic swirled around her, gathering faster and faster. Natsu closed his eyes in concentration, and when he opened it, his skin seemed to crack from the rage of fire within, running down each cheek from eye to jaw, and along his Biceps and abs. Louder and louder the crackling of fire and whirling of dark energies grew. Sareva laughed, her voice ripped away into the whirling vortex. Natsu took his vest and scarf and threw it on the ground away from them.

He felt his power grow stronger and stronger and as it peaked he exploded toward her, the full force of his punch channeling into his fist. Dark magics swirled by him as Sareva screamed. "GATE OF THE T..." Her face changed a fraction with a choking sound, and Natsu barely heard the whisper. "Now, Natsu," as his fist hit an unresisting Lucy directly in the stomach. Time seemed to slow as he realized what Lucy had done, then her body shot back with such force, her neck whipped forward in her momentum. The limp body flew back so far and fast, before rolling to stop like a ragdoll, limbs strangely akimbo.

"LUCY!" Natsu raced toward the still body and pulled Lucy into his arms. "Lucy, speak to me. I didn't mean to. Lu-chan..." The girl's eyes fluttered open weakly and a tiny smile curved her face. "We got the bitch." Natsu turned with Lucy in his arms to find Sareva's spirit pooling into a form behind them.

The soul of a thousand girls was silent before offering a grudging half bow, one hand to her heart. "You have won, fire charmer. Our wager is concluded."

"Release us from this place." Natsu said, his gaze brokering no disagreement.

"It is as you wish." The ghost said.

"I think not."

Natsu and Sareva turned. A guardian stood behind them, his muscles wet with sweat, and a large staff with a hammer head on each end. "I have waited too long to let this opportunity pass by. Lucy is the blood. She must become the goddess." At his strange words, Lucy whimpered and opened her eyes. Looking down at her broken form, Natsu tightened his grip.

"I'm getting Lucy out of here if I have to take on each of you guardians one by one."

"The chasm, it opens." Sareva's hushed voice drew all eyes as she gazed skyward. A funnel of white cloud began roiling higher and higher above them, disappearing into the endless night sky. The dark at the end of the tunnel was a blackness of infinite space. Stars whispered the secrets of the cosmos, and Barclay began to laugh.

"Finally. Finally she will return."

Lucy touched Natsu on the chest to indicate he should set her down. He did so gently, his eye taking in every flinch, every bruise and scratch on her body. He kept one of her arms around his shoulder to help her stay upright, while he held her waist with the other. "You aren't a Guardian." Lucy said, her voice hoarse from Natsu's smoke and fire. " You are the god of earth. But you killed her."

Barclay swung his staff as if it weight less than a toothpick, the heavy hammer head stopping inches from them. "A goddess cannot be killed. I will bring her back to me. She belongs to me. The earth and the sky."

"What makes you think she will ever want you back." Natsu said insultingly. "After what you did?"

"YOU DARE! I am no mortal for you to pester with your insolence. I have lived a hundred thousand years for this moment. She will be mine and mine alone."

Thick stone arms burst through the glass floor and grabbed Natsu's legs. A second larger arm gripped Lucy around the waist with enough force to rob her of all but the smallest breath. The arm moved swiftly over to where Barclay stood. "You will be the host of my beloved. You will be my eternity." Black spots danced in front of her eyes and Lucy could barely manage 'Ca..t.. br..th.."

A pillar of fire detonated from the heavens, crashing straight into Natsu. When the waves and waves of roiling fire cleared, Natsu stood in the center, his hair aflame and his eyes black. "RAKAMA. I have found you coward."

Barclay's eyes darkened until they were also pitch black. "KALARAZ! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" His gravelly snarl rumbled through the verse in which they stood. Kalaraz ripped his legs free of the stone hands as if they were less than water against him. Picking up Natsu's whiste firescale scarf and vest, he picked the unconscious Lucy from the stone hand as if it were nothing. Wrapping her gently in the protective clothing, he disappeared and reappeared in a flash, this time without the girl.

"We have unfinished business you and I" Kalaraz funnel of flame became hotter and hotter, but smaller and smaller. Finally the flame turned blue, and with a roar the titans crashed into one another. Rakama raised pilars of stone to wrap around the fire god but he simply burnt through them. A golem of stone smashed Kalaraz to the floor, but he heaved it off him before once more flying straight at the earth god, his fists hitting shield after shield of hardened stone.

Rakama managed a powerful uppercut that threw Kalaraz into the sky. Nimbly the fire god twisted in the air and rocketed back down, pounding Rakam into the glass so far down, it seemed they had created a crystal prison for themselves. Quickly Rakama called on his earth powers to shift around Kalaraz, meaning to bury him in a grave of sharp crystal rock. The temperature however grew hotter and hotter, melting the crystals.

Kalaraz punched Rakama repeatedly, ping ponging him off the sides of the cavern walls until finally they both flew up and out of the deep crevice. Kalaraz fire slowly began turning white as his rage built, and solid black stone armor like polished chitin covered Rakama's muscled form. The hammer staff too crystalized until the head was a massive pointed black head. "Let us finish this." Kalaraz roared at the same time Rakama charged at him.

"YOU WILL CEASE." A ripple of power shattered all of the mirrors floating in odd fragments around the goldverse. A thick heaviness descended on both fighters and they dropped to their knees, unable to stand. Rakama's staff crashed to the ground and resisted all efforts to be picked up. Gritting their teeth, both men stared toward the sky.

The light grew brighter and brighter before the world around them shattered. When they could see again, they were no longer in the lense of the world, instead on top of the pyramid in the jungle. The remaining Fairytail members, guardians and zodiac spirits stood in a halfmoon around the two gods as each gazed skyward. Lucy, her eyes black like the night sky hung just above them. Around the top of the pyramid, a ring of floating debris, smoke and light orbited them.

"My love, you are alive." Rakama spoke with feeling, a song of loneliness in his voice.

"As I have always been." Lucy's voice was deeper, more sultry. It held the wisdom of a thousand eras, of galaxies birthed and passed.

"How?" Tears rolled down Rakama's face.

A tinkling laugh fell from Lucy's mouth. "You spread my pieces across the earth, where they could best see the night sky. You were foolish to think that I could not find my way home. It took a thousand births of a thousand celestial children, but I am fully restored in my power."

She gazed around at the decimated remains of the lense and took in the Fairytail members and guardians. "But the question is, what have you done?"

"What he always intended. To entrap you." Kalaraz said almost sadly, his face still impassive.

"Kalaraz, my love, rise." Natsu's fire-filled form stood, and rose into the sky alongside Lucy's.

"Rakama. This is my one love. You have searched for me across expanses of time and space, but know that I will never be yours. A hundred thousand years you have lamented the abberation upon my body. I forgive you for this. I forgive you." Rakama's head fell to his knee and sobs wracked his heavy chest.

"But it is not my forgiveness you need to seek from this point on. You know this. All things must change, even the heavens and earth. Be free Rakama. Find your peace." Rakama gave a sudden shudder and toppled sideways, a heavy presence rushing from his body into the air. Then it was gone.

"Guardians of this temple." Lucy turned her black gaze on the three warriors huddled around Rakama's unconscious form. "Rakama created you from clay and the elements of life and enslaved you to this task. Consider it complete, and seek your own peace. The world is yours to discover."

"Kalaraz, release him." A rush of fire flowed upwards from Natsu, and the dragon slayer fell forward to his knees, his whole body shuddering.

"Lucy," he managed to say. "She came here for help."

"Indeed. This body is unbalanced." The spirit left Lucy's form, leaving the girl floating in the sky. Suddenly a scream ripped from her throat. It went on forever and ever. Tears streamed down her face in an endless river, dropping onto the stone top of the pyramid until air failed starved lungs.

"It is done." Natsu ran forward to accept the limp form as it descended and lowered her to the ground against him "The girl will recover. But be warned. While the tenth gate is intact, should she ever use it, it will be her last."

Then the dawn of life and creation flowed upwards, and the orbit of debris fell clattering into the pyramid below. Natsu held Lucy tightly against him, and as the moon appeared, he toppled over backwards with her on top of him, letting darkness claim him.

* * *

 **Would love a review or two!**

 **:) Epilogue next.**

 **-Kami**


	26. V2 - Chapter 26 - A Dapple of Sunlight

**End of Volume 2**

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and blinked against the smattering of sunlight through a hole in the canopy above him. Turning his head sideways to the warmth he felt at his side, he discovered Lucy. Her head was angled slightly toward him, but she was asleep. He took this moment to let his eyes wander over her long lashes and the redness of her lips. Consciously, he reached for her hand, and threaded his fingers through hers. _I almost lost her._ _Again._ A frown marred the usually happy countenance of his face as he inspected every bruise he had inflicted on her. Even now, she barely stirred.

The cart bumped over a rock and Natsu's other hand shot to his mouth. _I'm going to be sick._

* * *

Volume 2

Epilogue - Chapter 26 - A Dapple of Sunlight

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. It was almost like sifting through the remnant of a dream, and waking up would ruin it. She was in the back of a cart, a blanket covering her. Outside, she heard laughter and the crackle of a campfire, but the cart she lay in was dark. Wincing, she tried to sit up, and had to attempt it several times. Her body ached in places she didn't know existed. Finally she managed to scoot to the end of the cart and dangle her feet over.

"Lucy! You're awake!" Charle and Happy flew over excited. "Are you all right?"

"Mmm," Lucy nodded with a smile. "I just feel a bit sore."

"You slept for 2 days," Happy informed her. "You must have really needed your beauty sleep." He chortled into his hand at her expense. Charle pause a moment and then wacked Happy over the head.

"Lucy! You're awake! Let me get you something to eat and drink." Wendy got up from the campfire and brought her a bowl of food with some water. Lucy tentatively sipped it while the others stood around to convince themselves that she was all right. Automatically, Lucy scanned the area for Natsu.

"Is Natsu all right?" She asked Gray, who stood beside the wagon, arms crossed.

"He's all right, he just went off somewhere to stretch or something."

Lucy nodded. "I think I would like to do the same. And I need to wash."

"There's a stream not far from here. We've all washed up, but I can go with you." Wendy offered.

"That's all right, you don't have to." Lucy gathered some things and headed in the direction the group mentioned. Sure enough, after a few minutes walk, she heard the sound of rushing water. Setting down her lantern, she stripped down and changed into a two piece bathing suit. The moon, not quite full still lent a glimmer of light to the dark water as it flowed to a few deeper pools.

Dipping her toe in, she shuddered. It was cold. Rubbing her arms she winced, turning herself to the lantern light to inspect the damage. A harsh scorch mark was healing on her stomach. Her arms were mottled up and down with bruises, and she felt the remains of swelling on her face. Her legs were equally colourful with green blue and yellow bruises in various stages of healing. Wendy must have had her hands full, or she would certainly have healed more.

She waded up to her thighs in the water, wrapping her arms around herself to stave off the sudden goosebumps at the cold of the water. _I will just have to jump in,_ she decided, but instead stood as she was. Unbidden, a sob escaped her throat, and her shoulders shook. She didn't know why she was crying, only that there was something missing, something unfulfilled, and she desperately wanted it. Sob after sob escaped her as she stood, arms wrapped around herself.

Suddenly a warm hand touched her arm, and surprised, she turned. Natsu had waded into the water, minus vest and scarf. Now, he drew her up to him, and without preamble wrapped his arms around her. Surprised, she looked up ar him, but he only kissed her forehead softly, and stroked her hair. After a time she calmed, and embarassed to say anything, blurted out. "The water was too cold."

Natsu smiled and drew her deeper into the water, but now, she could feel the heat emminating from him. Slowly the water no longer felt so cold. And still he kept his arms wrapped firmly around her. "Do you remember anything that happened after the Games Lucy?" He asked her, and Lucy could tell his thoughts were miles away.

"Not really. Bits an pieces."

Natsu pulled her over to a rock submerged in the water and sat on it, pulling her onto his lap. She looked up at him, but made no motion to move away.

"After the Games, we had a caravan like this one to bring you home to Magnolia. Laxus and Mira drove one, Erza drove yours, and a third wagon was for Erza's stuff. During the day, to keep your fever down, Juvia and Gray would keep you misted and cool during the day. And during the night, we would camp by the ocean or a river, and I would hold you like this in the water." A blush crept up Lucy's face.

"The water had to be warm enough so you wouldn't get sick, but cold enough for your fever. And one night, I was holding you like this, and you suddenly said something. And then you kissed me." He tilted her chin up to look at her, and slowly his mouth met hers. "Like this." A surge of need coiled in Lucy's chest before Natsu broke the kiss. "Ever since then, I realized what I had done, what I had nearly lost. It scares me to think of you getting hurt or worse."

"Natsu stop." She had to get the words out before he said any more. "If you're going to say that I should stop being a FairyTail magician because I could hurt or killed then save it. I couldn't stop being a mage any more than I could stop breathing."

"I don't want you to stop being a mage Lucy. I want you to never leave my side again." Lucy gasped. "You want me to..."

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia. Don't ever leave my side."

Lucy's heart swelled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Mm!" She gave a small happy nod which Natsu mimicked. "Good. Now kiss me again." And as he wrapped her in his arms, her lips met his again, slowly, softly, sweetly.

* * *

"Whew." Wendy sat up and lowered her hands into her lap. "All done, how do you feel?" She shifted on the bed and regarded her patient. Juvia gave a small nod. Her breathing was easier and even though it had taken her a good few days to breathe normally again, she was feeling a lot better thanks to Wendy. Juvia's blue hair spilled down on either side of the pillow in loose waves and she lay dwarfed in the large bed, her face pale. After such an intensive healing, her eyes fluttered closed, dark lashes settling peacefully.

"Is she all right?" Wendy turned and slid off the bed, taking in the form at the door.

"Gray! She's all right. I think it still hurts her. She should be dead. If she didn't have the ability to reshape her organs from water, I think she would be dead." Wendy stretched her arms over her head and noticed a second person behind Gray.

"Are you done Wendy?" Romeo crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked over at Juvia. "You've been in here a long time." Wendy smiled and nodded. "I'm done for today in any case." Without preamble, Romeo took her hand and led her out the door, ignorant of Wendy's creeping blush.

"Watch her please Gray." The girl called, already down the hallway. Gray shut the door slowly and pulled a chair up to Juvia's bed. Sitting beside her, he watched the tiny rise and fall of her chest, and took her left hand in his. His dark eyes were inscrutiable as he brought the hand to his face and kissed the palm gently.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Erza folded her bandaged arms across her chest and glared at Jellal.

"I have to go Erza. There's so much I still have to do."

"To make up for what you did?" Jellal started at the honest question. "Yes."

"I saw everything Jellal. I know that you feel guilty. I know you don't want to drag me into your life, but I'm in your life." She spun around frustrated and glared at the lake beside which they stood. Water gently lapped against the shore, and the sun beat down on them. Jellal watched the red haired beauty for a moment. The gentle lake breeze tugged her red her and it flowed like silk over one shoulder.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned was surprised at the tears threatening in her eyes. "Erza," one hand cupped her cheek and he let out a frustrated breath. "One day, there might be a chance for us. But I don't want to bind you to something like that. Every time I leave I don't want you wondering if I'm ok, knowing I'm out there hunting dark mages. I want you to find someone that you are happy with. Someone that can protect you when I'm not here. I want..."

"Oh for fucks sake.." She took a step forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward her until her mouth met his. For a moment she felt him resist, before he wrapped his arms around her, his mouth exploring hers. Tentatively his tongue met with hers, exploring, loving.

After a time, it was Erza who stepped out of his embrace. "I expect to see you the next time you come through Magnolia." She glared at him one last time, and walked away. Even though it was a small heartbreak in itself, a smile tugged at both their lips. Jellal watched her go, running a hand through his hair. _What a woman!_

* * *

Laxus drew a finger down Mira's naked back as she slept beside him. It was odd that someone so bright and sunny should be attracted to someone so stoic and dark. After everything Laxus had done to the guild, it was amazing that she still believed in him the way she did. The way she turned to him for help, or even when she didn't know he was near.

He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. It was a wonder she put up with him. One day he would have to make an honest woman out of her. He left the apartment and headed down the street to get some breakfast. They were both too adult to care about frivolous things like the younger generation did, but there were parts of himself he had been forced to recognize these past few days. One of them was that he cared for Mira, deeply.

* * *

Levy knocked on the door. "Lily? Is Gajeel here?" She knew the answer even before the Exeed shook his head. Gajeel was avoiding her. Levy sighed, annoyed. Why was he doing that. "Do you know where he went?" The Exeed paused a second too long and Levy's eyes narrowed. "You do know! Come on Lily. I need to sort this out. He's in too much pain to let this go." Lily tipped his black head sideways and one cat ear twitched slightly. He crossed his small arms and sighed. "He told me to tell you he went on a mission, but he's in the forest east of here."

"He's hiding?" Levy said louder than intended. "What in Magnolia will that accomplish?" She turned about face and stalked out. Getting her things together took less time than she imagined, and she set out before dark. It didn't take long to get there, but the forest was big, and Levy wasn't entirely sure where to start looking.

When it became too dark to see, she set up her tent and went to sleep. Early in the morning, she was roused by crashing sounds not too far away. Packing up, she headed in the direction of the carnage. The closer she got, the more trees were uprooted, or simply broken in half. Gajeel stood some distance away with his back to her. Levy smiled, for a moment taking in the muscles and hard body of the man she liked.

"Come here often?" She quipped just as he turned his arm to metal and punched through a thick tree trunk. Surprised, he spun around, ripping the base from the tree. Slowly it teetered toward her. Levy's eyes widened and she dove aside just as a thunderous crash of branches descended over her. A thick branch knocked and pinned her to the ground. and she lay for a moment stunned.

"Levy!" She could hear Gajeel ripping up branches trying to find her. "I'm over here!" She tried to shimmy out from under the branch but hit held her firmly. "I'm pinned." Above her branches shifted and she Gajeel's face appeared. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Levy shook her hair but grimmaced. "I'm all right I just can't get out." Gajeel grunted and his left arm and legs became metallic fulcrums lifting the weight off her. With his right arm, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him before setting the tree down.

"You scared me shrimp. You shouldn't sneak up on people."

Levy knew she should say something about why she was here, but it had only then occured to her that Gajeel was shirtless, and she was touching his chest as he held her. A blush crept across her face. "You all right? You're all red?" Gajeel said tilting her head up to look at her. His gaze swept over her, coming to stop at where her hands rested in his pectorals.

A humming started up in her chest and her mouth suddenly couldn't find the words. Gajeel smirked and brought his lips down on hers, softly. His free hand cupped and curled protectively over her smaller one. After a moment, he set her down. "Let me put a shirt on, or this could get really fun, really quick." Even though Levy gave a little sigh of disappointment, she acquiesced that it was for the best.

A short distance away, gajeel pulled a hand towel from his bag and wiped down his sweaty torso while Levy secretly watched. When he was done, he pulled a simple white t-shirt from his bag and pulled it on. The fabric fit comfortably but snugly, and Levy had to admit that the image of him shirtless was seared into her mind too much for the shirt to make a difference. "Why are you here?" He asked finally sitting down on fairly level tree trunk. One leg was propped up on a jagged spot and he wrested an arm on this knee, watching her. He had never looked sexier.

"I came to find you." She said simply, standing before him.

"Why?"

"Because you are avoiding me?"

gajeel looked away. "I'm not avoiding you. I just..."

"Gajeel, I was there, remember. I know that you think about that day a lot. You need to put it behind you. I forgive you."

The big man sighed. "I know." He regarded her for a moment. "But every time I see you, I wonder if today will be the day something happens to you because of me."

"Tshhh" Levy waved her hand. "Accidents happen, enemies happen. Heck, I saved your life and you ended up defeating..."

"That's not the point."

"It is the point. This is life Gajeel. How we choose to live it is what matters. You can leave me behind, you can pretend you don't like me, but what will that do?" She stepped forward and laid a hand on his knee. "Some other enemy will try to hurt me. Some other accident will kill me. Some stupid decision will destroy everything." She paused for a moment and looked skywards, gathering her thoughts.

"You know how I remember you? I don't think of the guy that pinned me to a tree out of spite. That's someone else to me. You are the person who had my back in the Grand Magic Games. You believed in me enough to let me fight my own battles. When Eco dropped out and was replaced, you let me fight Mockfiend because you believed in me." She took Gajeel's hands in her, and moved them behind her so that he held her.

"You lifted me up to be a better person. A stronger person. I love you Gajeel. I don't care who knows it, and I won't let you bring yourself down. Not when we can be together and fly." A small hand touched his cheek and Levy lifted herself up on her tip-toes to kiss his mouth.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading Volume 2, I hope you enjoyed it. I loved reading the reviews and gauging how you feel about my story. Is it worth a Volume 3 do you think? I enjoy the characters, but the last volume I received only a moderate response to, so perhaps it is best left to rest? I don't know, what do you think?**

 **-Kami**


	27. V3 - Chapter 27 - The Sundering

Hi Guys,

Back intermittently. *Hearts* Enjoy.

-Kami

* * *

Volume 3

Chapter 27 - The Sundering

"Lucy..."

The moon was high and the hour was late. Still, the last stragglers of the blossom festival could be heard drifting away down the canals. The smell of fried food through Magnolia was fading, but distant music spilled out of a bar somewhere before it too faded away.

Lucy blushed as a Natsu's hand found hers, and she couldn't help be aware of his closeness. She could feel the strength in his grip and the warmth of him beside her. "Come." He tugged her down a set of stairs leading to an enormous tree set in the center of a stone ring. The tree held many memories for her as she gazed up at the branches. Leaning back against the trunk, she breathed in the night air and sighed contentedly. She turned to look at Natsu, who was suddenly a lot closer, her breath catching.

He slid one arm around her middle and tugged her gently against his hard body. With the other hand, he tilted her head up and Lucy's eyes fluttered shut as he moved closer.

"Aaaaah Natsu! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lucy's eyes snapped open and a vein popped on her forehead as she spotted the blue flying cat spiral down to them. "Oh Natsu, what are you and Lucy doing? Oh ho ho!" Happy placed a paw in front of his mouth and tried to supress his laughter.

"HA - Ha - Ha," Natsu took a quick step back, his face as red as Lucy's. He slung one arm behind his head tried to make light of what Happy might have seen. Lucy raised a fist at both of them before dropping it and taking a deep breath to calm down. _I will personally tie Happy to my kitchen table the next time Natsu and I have date night,_ she thought with a vengeful grinding of teeth.

This thought seemed to do the trick and she turned her attention to where the two of them stood joking with each other. "Lucy Lucy! I ate so much sakana [fish], it was amazing. I hope you are ok with paying the bill?" And her calm vanished.

"STUPID CAT! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO EAT ALL YOU WANT AND MAKE ME PAY FOR IT?!" She decked Happy, who spiraled dizzily to the ground where she kicked him several times for good measure.

"Na, Na, Happy. I'm going to walk Lucy home. I'll meet you at the Guild hall. I have to speak to that ojisan [grandpa]." Happy nodded and flew off crookedly in the direction of the guild hall.

The moment lost, Natsu walked Lucy home, but just as she turned to go up to her apartment, he tugged her back. "I had a good time tonight Lucy." His mouth found hers before she could react, and then he was gone, running off to the guild with a sheepish grin. Lucy touched her lips as a blush crept up her cheeks and watched him go.

* * *

It was not two hours later when an explosion rocked the small town. Lucy fell from her bed and looking out the window, saw the fire and smoke billowing from the guild hall. Dragging on her clothes, she grabbed her leather key holder and flew out the door. All around her, people were spilling onto the streets to point and stare, and Lucy's heart hammered in her chest.

As she came closer, a lone figure emerged from the inferno. His white scarf billowing, he didn't see her as he looked from side to side, a grim hatred on his face.

"Natsu, what happened?"

"Where is she, did you see her?" His eyes scanned the charred mess before him. Gone was the happiness from his face that she remembered hours before. Only a hard anger lined his brows.

"See who?"

"That woman."

"He means me, darling." Lucy dragged her eyes away from the roiling flames and smoke to the woman floating about fourteen feet above her.

"Who are you? Why did you do this?" Lucy yelled.

"That is none of your concern. I seek only the one who defeated the Earth God."

"We both did. Why are you doing this?" Lucy watched as the woman slowly floated down until her black heels touched the cobbled road. Her hair was long and free, down to her waist and it was white, with blood red tips. The dress she wore was foreign but familiar. Something she couldn't place.

"You my dear?" Her voice whispered softly across Lucy's bare shoulders and she shivered. The woman came closer, her face pale as the moon, but frightening in its intensity. Her lips were a red slash across her face, and her eyes black as night. Lucy found herself unable to move as the woman's face inched closer to hers. "Remarkable." Her soft voice took in every inch of Lucy's face. From the corner of her eye Lucy noticed tendrils of black cloud her vision.

"GET AWAY FROM HER." The woman vanished as Natsu roared towards her. Lucy suddenly found herself leaning back against his chest, clinging to the one arm he had wrapped around her protectively. "Stay by me Luce." He didn't volunteer more information and Lucy didn't ask it. Her head spun with a strange dizziness. A feeling of familiarity had wrapped around her that she couldn't place. Something tingled in her memory, just out of reach.

"Very well. I will have two champions instead of one." Lucy turned to where the women once again floated serenely in the sky.

"If you are who you say, if you both defeated the earth god, then here is my challenge. To find what is lost, you both will take seven tests. Do this, and I will return your friends. Do this, and I will return what I have taken." She raised a hand, and Natsu pushed Lucy behind him tensing, but it was two scrolls she dropped. The metal ends clanged as they hit the stone ground.

"Each of you must decided on which path to follow. You have one month." With that, she vanished, wrapping herself in the darkness. Natsu took off after her, sniffing as he went. "Natsu wait," but he wasn't listening as he ran through the city after what only he could smell.

Suddenly there was a crashing of burning timbers and Lucy started. A figure emerged from the rubble, soot streaking her face like warpaint. "Erza!" Lucy ran to her, but couldn't get close enough for a hug. "Your armor. It's glowing."

"Fire Empress Armor. But that smoke nearly did me in. What happened?"

Lucy shook her head. "I dont know. Some woman did this. She said we have to pass her test or she won't return what she took."

"Our friends! Our guild."

"What?" Lucy said startled turning toward her confused.

"There were at least 21 other people in that building who are no longer there. I searched the fire, trying to find them. I couldn't. They're gone."

"If she took them..." Lucy said angrily before remembering. "The scroll. She gave us scrolls to pass seven tests."

Lucy trembled with repressed rage. "What gives her the right!? After everything thats happened, everything we've overcome, she can just come in and take our friends? She can just appear and destroy everything we have built?" Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the inferno of crackling timbers.

"What are we going to do?" Erza asked. The look in her eyes was strange, worried.

"We're going to get them back of course." Lucy picked one of the scrolls up and yelped, dropping it. As it fell to the ground, it split into two.

"Now there are three scrolls." Erza said picking one of them up and opening it. Lucy picked up a second one and glanced at the contents. The writing, elegant black ink on cream parchment whirled and looped intricately aross the paper. But each letter had a strange almost indiscernible blue glow to it. A glance at Erza's scroll showed the same with a red glow.

"I know this. This is a town to the west of Magnolia. In the stone steppes." Erza snapped her scroll shut. "We should go there immediately.

Lucy shook her head and closed her own scroll. "Mine talks of an island to the south east. I think Natsu's scroll will show a different path too. We only have a month, and traveling to each of these places will take too long. These scrolls are meant to split us up." Both girls seemed to realize something at the same time, and looked toward the third scroll. "I really hope these don't contain puzzles." Lucy said with a frown.

Erza scowled. "Natsu is doomed." After a moment Lucy smiled. "I have faith in Natsu. Let's get this scroll to him and decide what our plan is."

Erza shook her head. "I think if time is of the essence, I better go. Give Natsu the scroll and if we need to communicate, leave a message with one of the other guilds in the towns you pass through. If we're lucky, it won't be a so much traveling, but I don't think we'll be that lucky." With that, Erza gave a small salute and made to head off. Lucy threw her arms around the buxom redhead and hugged her fiercely. "Be careful Erza." Awkwardly, Erza hugged back before freeing herself and taking off quickly.

Lucy helped the townspeople organize a bucket chain, and a wandering wizard managed to use his water power to help quell the rolling flames still licking at the timbers of the guild hall. Almost sadly she turned away and decided she needed to find Natsu.

Finding him wasn't a problem, he had lost his prey not far from them. Getting him to figure out his scroll was. "I don't know Natsu. I looked at this scroll and it made sense to me. Doesn't anything in it seem familiar?" Natsu scratched his head and Lucy sighed inwardly at his bad memory. Finally he perked up. "AH this is the place where Happy and I defeated that monster with the big..."

"Great, so you know where to go!" Lucy's expression softened. "I think there's a ship leaving tomorrow morning for the Isle of Blue. You should get going too. Erza also got a scroll, so she already left. Relief and confusion marred his expression. "Erza did?"

"Natsu, take care of yourself ok?" She tipped her head up and kissed his cheek, to which Natsu gathered her in his arms for a fierce hug. "Don't worry Lucy. We will get our friends back. After all, we're wizards of FairyTail!"

* * *

Hi Guys, Hope you like my teazer

\- Kami


	28. V3 - Chapter 28 - The First Challenge

**Hi all**

 **Back for another chapter, hope you enjoyed the teaser. Hit me up with some feedback. Love hearing from you!**

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 3

Chapter 28 - The First Challenge

Lucy was not feeling well. The ocean voyage had taken nearly 3 days, and while she did not get as sick as Natsu, something about the trip was not agreeing with her. Her temple throbbed gently as she peered at the growing ocean waves from between the gap in the ship's railing.

"OY MISS. Best get down below. Storms coming hard. If we can't get to the Island, we're going to return to the Blue."

Lucy nodded, but made no move to head downstairs. The clue that had led her to the Isle of Blue, had also steered her west of the island, where a small curved archipelago rose from the ocean like an afterthought of the gods. Thousands of small islands dotting the sea, most uninhabited and uninhabitable. One of these islands was what she was looking for. But which one?

A wave thundered across the bow, spraying her with icy mists, and she stood as the storm washed over her. Clinging to the ropes of the main mast, she tried to make out the island they were heading to. It was a difficult path in good weather. Shoals and reefs were sporadically scattered around the archipelago making travel difficult.

Lucy slipped as wave after wave broke over them. It seemed like hours as the endless up and down of a groaning ship forging through the waves. Lucy's eyes widened as the ship suddenly tipped downward making her lose her balance. A rushing roaring filled her ears as she made out a wall of water surging up over them.

At the last instant she tried to tie herself to the mast, but the water rushed over her in seconds. The first rope slipped through her hands, but her right hand caught the end of something and she clung on as the sea dragged at her. Then it was gone, and she lay on the deck gasping for breath she didn't know she had been holding. The sense of relief was short lived as a second wave fulfilled what the first could not.

It ripped Lucy from the rope like a bully on the playground and the wind was knocked out of her as she hit the railing, the back of her head smacking sharply before flipping her overboard. Lucy saw stars before the cold of the sea embraced her, instantly shocking her to awareness as the cold water dragged her under. She struggled to the surface but it was like hands were pulling her down. They tugged on her clothes and hair and wave after enormous wave forced salt spray down her throat and nose.

She was pulled beneath the waves and the world went silent, but she forced herself to the surface into the roaring of the storm. A sharp crack of lightning illuminated the ship, far out of reach, and becoming smaller and smaller as minutes ticked by. She tried to scream for help, but her voice was small against the whipping wind and crashing water.

 _Aquarius. Help!_ Her wish was for nothing. Aquarius did not appear. She would not appear to help her. A second flash of lightning lit the sky, this time in a sheet, illuminating the sky for miles. Lucy caught sight of a tip through the water. An island! Fatigue already dragged at her but she began a seemingly futile effort to reach the island. Hours dragged by as Lucy swam toward what she could not see in the darkness. Weariness stiffened her calf muscles in a cramp and only her natural buoyancy kept her from giving up.

She could barely keep her head above water, let alone swim by the time something hard scrapped her leg. The suddenly pain was a wakeup she needed, having caught herself slipping beneath the waves. A second pain stabbed her ankle and she finally realized that she was being cut up by coral and stone. The vague shape of an island loomed before her, clearer now in what appeared to be the dawning of a new day.

Slowly she dragged herself up onto a small beach as a soft rain began to drop. A cliff face offered a tiny rock overhang above wet beach sand. Lucy could not move any farther, and fell to her side on the wet sand, relieved only for the protection from the raid. Frozen to the bone, she struggled to stay awake, knowing she would die as surely as if she stayed in the ocean.

She needed warmth and soon. The answer to her prayers might have been heard, for a the sharp smell of smoke assailed her senses and she forced herself to her feet. Following the smell she sound found several trees on fire from what appeared to have been a lightning strike. The main tree, was tall and thin, now split down the middle into two arches, which had bridged the fire to nearby trees. Lucy took up a large branch whose firey end was large enough to keep her warm, but small enough to carry back to her small overhang shelter. She a fixed a medium sized fire where it would not be rained on, but far enough so she would not suffocate if there was too much smoke.

Then she rolled herself up into a ball and exhausted, fell asleep.

* * *

When she awoke, it was to a barely simmering fire, and a throbbing in her arms, legs and head. Memories washed back over her as she thanked her stars to survive the harsh ocean waters. Quickly she searched the nearby trees for twigs and leaves that had remained relatively dry, buried under the jungle loam or beneath bigger plants. The fire threatened to die entirely but she managed to coax it to life again.

As her eyes adjusted to the gloomy mid morning light, the rain suddenly ceased, and the sun broke out from behind the clouds. Lucy nearly cried with relief, not sure why it meant so much for her to see the sun. She fell asleep again, this time the sun began warming her frozen limbs. When she woke again, it was early evening, and a warm cool breeze was beginning to blow.

Not much daylight remained, so she stoked her fire until a thick branch burned merrily, and carried it with her into the jungle. The sound of the sea faded away as she moved into the green. _Virgo could cut through this jungle._ She reached for her keys, but her hands touched only her hip. Gasping she turned to look, and sure enough, her key pouch was gone.

A sliver of cold fear and heartache ripped through her, and for the first time, Lucy panicked. "No no no no." She glanced around as if she might have just dropped them, but in her heart she knew. "NO! Dammit no!" Tears spilled freely from her eyes as she realized how truly alone she was. Too far to teleport to anywhere via the spirit realm, and miles from where her clue scroll meant for her to go.

Lucy pulled the scroll from her skirt pocket. "How do I still have you, but not my keys." She gripped the scroll angrily and pained at this horrible predicament. The scroll throbbed painfully in her hand, and she dropped it, wincing. Lucy opened her hand and inspected it. A thick rope burn made her right palm swollen and tender. Dried blood caked both her palm, her right knee and leg and her left ankle. A walnut size egg adorned the back of her head where she had hit the railing, and a straight line bruise decorated her left ribs.

For a moment, Lucy cried. She allowed the tears of helpless frustration to roll down her face and into the sand at her feet. Then she sighed deeply and tried to pull herself together. This wasn't the worst scenario in the world. After all, she could be forced to fight against friends, or sacrificed to some long forgotten god. Stuck on an island was easy. This was going to be cake in comparison. Lucy steeled herself and forged into the jungle.

* * *

The island was large. Nothing she had seen in the past three days had indicated that the archipelago contained anything more than small islands. Each of these could be walked around in a matter of minutes or hours. This island however rose like a secret fortress from the deep, shrouded in mists with several large peaks piercing the sky.

The jungle was wet and the air thick with moisture. It rolled down her back between her shoulder blades and legs, and the salt of it stung her many cuts. The first thing Lucy managed to find was water, and she drank deeply. Stripping off her salt and sand crusted clothes, she waded into the pool of warm water and washed herself clean of dirt blood and grim.

Sitting in the shallow end a few minutes later, she wrapped her arms around her legs and dropped her chin to her knees. "I could starts a giant signal fire until someone finds me. But then it might be too late." She mused her thoughts out loud trying to wrack her brains for what to do. Finally, wading out she dressed and took up the scroll. The small gold clasp opened easily and she re read the clue for the thousandth time. Her brains had brought her this far, but now what. If this was the island she was looking for, the scroll gave no hint as to where or what the test was that she should face.

"Hello."

Lucy started and turned to find a blue haired boy watching her. He appeared to be somewhat older than her and for a brief moment she felt an enormous sense of relief. She was not alone on this island! Then she spotted the wicked looking blade casually leaning against the log he sat on.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Her suspicions were confirmed when the boy smirked and stood. His stood nearly a head taller than her with a blue black vest open down the front. Black pants disappeared into black boots. If she weren't so wary, she might have thought him good looking. He was clearly in peak physical condition.

"I'm the one who brought you here."

"What? You didn't bring me here, I was thrown overboard in a storm."

The boy grinned again, the smile lighting up his face. "That was me!"

Lucy didn't understand, but said nothing, searching his face for any kind of...

"So do I kill you now, or after we've had our fun?"

There it was. All the beauty in the world could not hide such a dark heart. "I came here for a test. I..." How did she begin to explain it.

"Yes I know. I suppose we can do that. I think it will make it more fun to kill you when you fail. Though it was also fun watching you bathe." He tilted his head back strangely over his shoulder to see her reaction to his words.

Lucy saw a dark glimpse of horror in his eyes, even though he smiled as if they were old friends. _Natsu,_ she thought with a sudden horrific dread. Would she ever see her pink haired love again? Or would this handsome cold stranger be the last thing she glimpsed in this world.

"Come Lucy. There's no reason we can't go amicably forward. Yes, I will enjoy taking you, and killing you after you fail, but let me offer you the hospitality of my house for the night. There's time enough for death tomorrow." He held out a hand, ever smiling.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kami**


	29. V3 - Chapter 29 - The Beast

**Hi Guys!**

 **Welcome back. Just a quick note, I wont be updating every day. Right now its working that way because I have a long (sort of) weekend. But this week it will probably take a bit of a backseat. *pajama dance***

 **-Kami**

* * *

Volume 3

Chapter 29 - The Beast

The cutlery clinked against the fine, gold embossed plates. Despite her reticence, Lucy lifted her fork and ate as best she could. It was very good food, but tasted like ash in her mouth. She needed to keep her strength up, and so dutifully shoveled the food into her mouth. Across the table 'James' as he had introduced himself sat eating with a more lighthearted gusto. A butler stood nearby against the wall of the fine dining room awaiting a command. She occasionally watched him, and noted a nervous disposition. He sweated a small amount, and jumped to do the blue haired man's bidding.

"So Lucy, tell me about yourself." James had finished his meal and as the butler took away his plate, he threaded his fingers together and leaned his elbows on the table. Lucy glanced at him contemptuously. "No."

A flicker of something crossed his face. Anger? Then it it was gone and he smiled. "Come now Lucy. This island is horribly lonely. After tomorrow's test, I might not kill you, I might just decide to keep you."

The sound of shattering glass made both of them glance to where the butler had dropped a large expensive looking tea set. Lucy got up immediately. "Are you all right?" She began helping him pick up the glass. "Yes ma'am." The buttler's voice was breathy, and she could smell his nervous sweat. After a moment, James moved toward them, and some part of Lucy's mind thought he might help them.

Suddenly there was a soft hissing noise and a gush of blood soaked the glass she was trying to pick up. Lucy gasped and looked up as the butler, throat slit gargled helplessly, clutching at his neck. Then he toppled forward onto the tea set as Lucy could only watch.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily, tears in her eyes. "Why!"

Anger flooded James face, making it ugly as he surged toward her, grabbing her by the neck and pressing the knife sharply against it. "You pay attention to me. Not to them. They are nothing. They are cattle and mice. They are the ground beneath my feet. Do you understand me?"

His face was an inch away from hers, his eyes alight with anger and madness, his face red and veined with fury. Lucy could barely breathe. Only a small instinctual part of her reacted, popping herself into the spirit realm and back into the room, far away from him.

A look of confusion crossed his face then he spotted her, gasping on the other side of the room. A smile lit up the formerly cruel face. "How on earth did you do that?"

The look Lucy shot him said she would rather die than tell him. He dropped the delicate knife back on the table, its last bloody meal staining the delicate white table cloth. He sat, and rang a small bell. Shortly two more butlers appeared. While visibly shocked, they followed their master's instructions in removing the body and appearing with a box which they placed before him.

He watched her while opening the box. Inside was a delicate silver cigarette holder an lighter. The man lit his smoke and inhaled deeply, watching her. Finally he tipped the ashy end at her. "You can only go where you can see. And you can only go a certain distance. You would have left if you didn't have to be here." He paused and then smiled. "In fact... you would have left just now regardless of if you had to be here. But you can't, can you?"

He stood and walked a slow circle around her. "Is it the clothes? or the jewelry? Or is it you?" He seemed not to care much for the answer. Maybe he knew that her celestial clothing would allow her to move back and forth into the spirit realm. But it was true. She could only go short distances, and only to places she knew. Unless a ship sailed close by the island, she wouldn't even be able to pop aboard. She didn't have a very far range. It took a lot of concentration and energy.

"Tomorrow will be very interesting." He smiled again and tipped the ash of his cigarette butt onto her right shoulder. Lucy cringed but tried not to show fear. He seemed to relish it. Instead she composed her face into a hard resolute mask.

"I love that look of determination Lucy." He stood so close behind her, she could feel his body heat, and a chill ran up her spine. She didn't know what he would do.

Then suddenly he was gone, moving down the hall and gesturing to the butlers. "Take her to her room. She is to appear for breakfast tomorrow at 7am and at 8 we begin the test. Sleep well Lucy."

Lucy's knees nearly buckled in relief. The butler indicated she should follow, and she was led through the house to a finely appointed room. Only there did she wrap her arms around herself and fall to her knees sobbing. _Natsu. I hope you are doing better than I am._ For the hundredth time she wondered if she would ever see him again.

Despite her nerves being shot, she slept like the dead. The bed had the finest sheets and a night gown of blue with black lace lay across the top for her. She changed quickly as she could already feel herself falling asleep. As she crawled beneath the covers, it occured to her that her lethargy was not entirely natural. But her limbs were heavy and the bed soft.

* * *

Lucy awoke with a start and sat up quickly. A pounding had started on her door. "Miss Lucy." One of the butlers was saying loudly through the door. "You have overslept. The test begins soon. Lucy leaped out of bed and searched the room for her clothes. The edge of the bed where she had lain them was empty. She wretched the door open. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Her fury made the man stumble backwards a few steps.

"Sir James asked them to be removed. I don't know..."

"Where did you bring them to him."

"His study, but you must meet him outside. Time is short. If you don't..." He trailed off, his face becoming grey.

Lucy took off running in the direction the man indicated. "I do this on my terms, NOT his." Room after room she found nothing, but finally she found one locked room. "Taurus form!" She launched herself against the door only to realize once again that she did not have her celestial spirits with her. "AAAAAAAAH." She raged, throwing herself against the door over and over again. Finally she managed to smash through it, and rolled to a stop inside. Her clothes were inside a small glass cabinet, and Lucy grabbed a lamp and broke the glass.

Once dressed, she headed outside with a murderous look on her face. When he saw her, James snapped in irritation. "You're late."

Lucy glared at him. "Whose fault is that." He didn't reply but began walking up a small path into the jungle. Not very far in, he indicated a simple line drawn in the dirt. "This is your test Hearfilia. A race." Glancing down the path into the jungle he smirked. "A race in which you must collect twenty five markers and then burn them in the temple on the island. Gold markers count for five."

"Where is the temple." Lucy asked but James shook his head and tapped his lips with a finger. "That would be telling wouldn't it.?"

"You know where it is, that's an unfair advantage," Lucy said staring at him in disbelief.

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one being tested." He smirked again and wave a butler forward with a bell. "First one there wins. Blue for Lucy, green for James." The butler clanged the bell loudly and both sprinted down the road. James wasted no time in pushing her off the trail, and Lucy landed heavily on her side. Gritting her teeth she ran after him, but he was already a good distance ahead.

The fork split there, and while she could hear him, it wasn't clear which path he took. Choosing the right hand one, she headed deeper into the jungle, picking up her first five flags relatively easily. Twice she encountered James, and each time he actively tried to hinder her. Once, he took her by surprise and slammed her hard into the trunk of a tree.

When she caught her breath, he had already disappeared back into the forest. Lucy gathered her trembling legs under her and step by step managed to break into a run. She didn't know this forest like he did, but she had to keep going or she would never catch up. Finally at twenty markers, she spotted a gold marker through the trees and snatched it quickly. Like the other markers, she stuffed it into her clothes before continuing on her wa.

Sliding to a halt, she glimpsed something through the trees. Two fallen stone pillars. _The TEMPLE!_ Adrenaline kicked into gear as she spotted James rushing headling toward the broken ruins. With seconds to spare, she popped to the spirit realm and then to where James was. He reacted instantly, slamming her to the side, and she slid to a painful stop on the hard stone floors.

"You are too late Heartfilia." Lucy rose weakly, hobbling toward where he stood by one of two burning braziers. He raised a fist over the fire and dropped his flags into the fire, cackling as he did. After a moment he stopped, confused.

He stared into the fire trying to find out what the problem was, and finally snarled as he looked up at her. "Thief."

Lucy smirked and held her own flags, now two of which were gold and dropped them into the second fire. It flared, as his had, but after a moment turned a light blue. The small markers each contained thin metal strips. Now that the paper wrapping had burnt off, the metal strips melted and pooled in the center of the fire, funnelling down a small channel into a mould.

When the mould was full, Lucy noticed it already looked solid. She touched it gingerly but it only felt warm to the touch. Tipping the small mould into her hand, a small metal key popped free. Looking up at James ugly yet handsome glare, she found him reluctantly step aside and indicate three doors to the left of the chamber.

"What is behind those doors."

"Your friends." James said before crossing his arms. "These other doors have MY friends. You'll note there are no locks on those."

"I dont understand." Lucy frowned. "I can unlock my friends but you never needed the key to unlock yours?"

"Correct. The key is for the winner. You have taken my prize. However, since you won, you may choose one door to open."

"One?"

James smiled and licked his lips. "Don't worry Heartfilia, there will be other chances to save your friends. For the next round, we will meet again, and this time..." He opened one of the doors on the left and a long armed muscular man stepped out. "Greggar it seems will by my ally. Who will be yours?"

Lucy stuck her key into the middle door and turned it. Her heart dropped as she felt the key break in the door. Nevertheless, the door unlocked, and slowly opened.

"GAJEEL!" She caught him as his unconscious body fell toward her, now that it was no longer propped up. Behind her James laughed. "There is a boat near a small dock on the western part of the island. Use it to get to the next challenge." He tossed something to the stone ground behind her.

"I will have you yet Heartfilia. And it will be so very sweet." He grinned his handsome psychopathic smile and him and his friend walked off into the jungle. Turning her attention back to Gajeel, she patted his face gently.

"Wake up Gajeel. You need to wake up." For a moment he did not stir, but occasionally muttered in his sleep. She took time to bust open the other two doors, but as soon as she did, the two unrecognizable forms disappeared in a flash.

Grunting, Lucy hefted Gajeel's weight as best she could after pocketing the scroll, and dragged him to the dock. It took the better part of two hours, but finally she managed to lay him down in the small cabin. A sea chart rested on a small crate near the wheel, and Lucy inspected it. It showed the location of most of the shoals and sand banks in the area.

Lucy did not know much about sailing, but had been on ships during her FairyTail adventures. She was fairly confident she could get them off this island. But first there was something she had to do. Leaving Gajeel for the moment, she returned to the mansion. The first two floors were emtpy, but the the basement found several cages of badly malnurished men.

"Miss Lucy. You are alive." One man said smiling while those behind him looked on with suspicion. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." She found a metal rod and after prying one cage open, had the men help her free the other prisoners. THey loaded up on supplies and returned to the ship.

It was near evening when a commotion drew Lucy's attention. She saw one man fly onto deck and roll to a stop, groaning. "Gajeel stop!" Lucy ran down to where the DragonSlayer cast wild eyes around himself. "Lucy? What's going on. Where's Levy?" He looked around, "where are we?"

Lucy smiled sadly and led him to sit on the railing at the front of the ship. "I will start at the beginning..." She began telling him what had happened, as all around them, men managed the furling of sails, the navigating and steering of a ship that would take them to their next trial.

* * *

 **Hi Guys**

 **Here's a lil something something for you. Until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **-Kami**


	30. V3 - Chapter 30 - The Ruins of the Sand

**Hi all. I swear I'm not a masochist, but poor poor Lucy. :(**

 **Kami**

* * *

Volume 3

Chapter 30 - The Ruins of the Sand

Lucy breathed hard, her legs running rivers of sweat and her breathing burning the back of her throat. Her hands sank into the soft dune sand and her legs pumped trying to keep herself moving. Ahead of her, Gajeel had crested the rise and turned back, holding his hand out to her. Gratefully she took it, and trembling with weariness, pulled herself up the final hill. She collapsed on the ground, not caring that the sand was blindingly hot under her protective clothing.

Gajeel scooped her up, and she didn't protest as he laid her under the shade of a broken ruin wall. A nearby palm stood stoically above her.

"Are you all right." He pulled her protective headgear off and made a fan of metal to cool her face.

"I'll be all right in a second." She said closing her eyes. She felt Gajeel move away. "I'm going to look for water. They said there was a well in the ruins that still ran clear." Lucy nodded but didn't open her eyes.

She wanted to just close her eyes and sleep, but it seemed only a moment later when Gajeel said. "Wake up, we have company." Lucy stood quickly as a group of people approached. Her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Welcome Miss Lucy, and Mr Gajeel." A man bowed briefly before tugging off his head wrap. He was dressed in a wrap around robe and belt with a curved blade at his side. "You may call me Amna." He was tall and muscular with a tapered black beard and mustache. "This is my associate. Jeremiah." The man beside him was shorter, stockier and his expression was grim.

"We are to be your opponents this round." They seemed like normal people, unlike James, so Lucy stepped forward. "Why do we have to do this at all. Return our guildmates and friends to us. We haven't done anything to warrant this."

The two men exchanged looks before Jeremiah responded. "I'm sorry Miss Lucy. This goes beyond what you or I want. I take no pleasure in this." He turned and walked away, and Amna gestured for them to follow. "This way if you would."

"Can you tell me about this trial at least."

"I can, but you will not like it."

Lucy and Gajeel exchanged looks before following behind. "Tell us."

Amna gave a small shake of his head, but Jeremiah waved him off. "There are two tests, one for each of us. We won't know who gets what test until tonight. We only know that the test promises more pain than you or I want to see in a lifetime." The ruins gradually became less run down and the compact square homes began lining the streets. Some were hollow and the wind whistled through them, whirling sand through unused doorways. A few others had curtains in the square window holes and faces peered briefly at them before disappearing.

It was to one of these buildings that he led them now." Inside was a low table with flat pillows. On these pillows sat an old man, skin browned by the desert sun and wrinkled like the dunes. Nearby a woman prepared food. Amna waved them toward the table and they sat. After a moment, a woman sat a large stone water pitcher before them with several cups. Both Lucy and Gajeel poured themselves and drank several glasses. Lucy almost felt like she was steaming the water straight through her pores.

"Rest now until night, then the challenge begins." Lucy and Gajeel were led to separate rooms. Lucy lay on her back on the small pillowed cot with her head cradeled by her arms. _A challenge for both of us. "...the test promises more pain than you or I want to see in a lifetime..."_

Lucy turned on her side, thinking. Without her keys, there was only a limit of how much fighting she could do. But if there was one thing she could do, it was take a beating. She thought back on all her adventures with a wry smile. She could certainly do that. If there was a way she could save Gajeel... After the last test, she wasn't sure how many more she could manage, but Gajeel... He was strong. He would be able to fight them.

It seemed dark came too soon, and she stood before they came to find her, and wandered the ruins with nervous energy. She could hear the people talking near what become a large bonfire. When she approached, she could see a round large structure. Gajeel was already there, and behind him, in two rows were the villagers. A path opened up between them leading to the entrance of the round building.

"You ready for this?" Gajeel said gruffly. She could tell he didn't like it one bit, but she also knew it was the only chance to get Levy and the others back.

"Lets do it." She walked purposely inside and let her eyes adjust to the sudden dark. In the room were four slanted pieces of wood, each slightly larger than a door. Attached to each piece were metal cuffs for hands, feet and waist. They stood open now, like the maw of a sea creature waiting to entrap its prey. In the center of the room two old men and a woman stood with Jeremiah and Amna. Before them was a stone dias with four small glass bottles.

"I honour your courage." Amna said with a small bow. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

"We haven't lost this before its even started have we?" Gajeel said menacingly.

One of the old men spoke, and Amna translated. "Here we have four vials of darktide. It is a poison and a drug. We will each take it and then be trapped against the boards. The potion will cause much pain, but we may not speak and we may not cry out. If you do any of these things, you will forfeit the challenge. Once the poison has run its course, and you have not cried out or asked for the antidote, you will have succeeded. We will then release a friend for each potion successfully endured."

Jeremiah reached for a potion. "Lets get on with this." He popped the stopper and drank the contents without preamble before heading to a wooden board. He stepped up on the foot rest and turned around to be bolted in place. Before Gajeel could drink his, Lucy grabbed three bottles and drank all. "LUCY! What are you doing!" The iron dragonslayer stared at her in shock. Even Amna and the old people stared for a moment.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, but you have to save the others. You have to be strong enough to continue on." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. A warmth was spreading through her stomach like a terrible heat.

"Save Levy and the others."

The old woman glared at Lucy and spoke in another language rapidly before gesturing at Amna. The latter paused a moment before translating. "It was a stupid thing you did Miss Lucy. The elder says now you might not save any of your friends, and you will still compete with Jeremiah who has only drunk one vial. The challenge continues." He gestured to a board, and Lucy felt like throwing up already. Gajeel helped her into the contraption, and she laid against it while they closed the metal clamps to her wrists, ankles and waist.

Then with a slow movement, they turned the wheel beside each board, and Lucy and Jeremy were laid flat on their backs. Gajeel wrapped his cloak into a bundle and tucked it under her head to make her more comfortable. He seemed to want to say something, but didn't know how.

"Remember, do not speak or cry out." Amna said before turning a large hourglass over.

Even before he did, Lucy felt the discomfort rising through her. It wasn't a particular pain, but a general sense of unease. Sweat sprang up on her forehead as the pain slowly rose. It began at the tips of her toes. Like gentle pin pricks at first, became a strong pinch. Then it felt like someone was trying to twist them off. Lucy's head thrashed this way and that but she didn't speak.

It traveled to her knees and fingers, throbbing painfully as wave after wave of pain rolled over her. Lucy lost consciousness thought then. She was awake but her whole world was a red haze of pain. Her stomach ached, her head pounded. The light of damn stabbed needles through her eyes when she opened them, so she held them firmly shut. She was barely aware of someone crying out, but shocking sensations flashed through her fingers down to her toes.

Her neck cramped up from the pain and she tried doubling over to curl into a fetal position, but something kept her still. A rushing filled her ears as darkness came and her skin was wet and itchy from what she felt was blood that had seeped through her pores. The world seemed upside down, and colours inverted as they swirled through her mind like inky water and oil. Everywhere the darkness touched, she longed to scream.

If someone thrust a dagger into her at that moment, she would not have noticed. Would not have cared lest it save her from this torment. A small part of her mind barely registerd why she was in this position. She could not, WOULD NOT cry out, no matter what. She didn't know why any more, as her legs and arms trembled and sweat coated every inch of her. There were voices in the room, but Lucy did not know them.

One of them seemed familiar and she drew strength from his presence, but thoughts and memories and past injuries swirled about her in confusion. Then, when she thought she could not handle the pain any more, she arched her back, but her scream was silent and she collapsed, breathing laboured. And then the pain slowly began to ebb away.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. It was dark, and three old people as well as four others stood before her. "You have passed the test Miss Heartfilia." The old woman said in a broken tongue. "You take next clue and go." She laid a scroll on the stone dais and Lucy nearly wept in relief, her memories returning. Then her body shook as they opened the shackles, and someone lifted her limp body down.

"Natsu?"

"Shhh, I'm here Lucy. You just rest now." He gently stroked her sweat wet hair off her brow. She couldn't have moved if she tried. "How?" She said lying limply against him. Her eyes adjusted to look around her. "Gray, Laxus, Romeo. How?"

"You drank three potions Lucy, so we got three rewards." Gajeel said crossing his arms, but he was smiling.

Gray knelt down and lifted her hand, and Lucy winced. Even though there was no pain, it felt very much like she was still in hell. "It will take some time for the potion to run its course Lucy. You need to rest for a bit." Lucy managed a small nod, but even then, she was like a rag doll. They tried to help her up, but she couldn't even lift her head. "I can't." She whispered feeling like she was about to pass out. Her whole being ached and black spots danced in front of her eyes.

"Natsu," she whispered tears building in her eyes from the pain.

"It's ok Lucy, I got you." She was swept into his arms, and against the warmth of his chest, she let darkness claim her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kami**


End file.
